Crashing into the World of Remnant
by dragonmind64
Summary: After the Reds and Blues defeat Charon, they are sent back home as heroes! But something goes wrong with the ship, and they crash on a mysterious planet which is riddled with monsters called Grimm, somewhat thriving human civilization, and color-named people! Will they help these new people in their Grimm war, or will they find the best way off the planet?
1. Chapter 1: Defeat of Hargrove

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own RWBY, Red vs. Blue, or any of its characters**

 **Note: I will be using** -0-0-0-0- as a scene break

Also, thank you for clicking on this story!

This story will begin at the Rvb Season 13 Epsiode 20: The End, and there won't be any RWBY action yet until later chapters! Again, thanks for reading!

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Defeat of Hargrove**

"See ya on the other side, Church."

The A.I zipped out of sight, just before the door blew open. The Reds and Blues, except Tucker, pulled the trigger of their weapons and let all hell loose. The first wave of Hargrove's forces fell.

"So, umm, Church? What equipment is on this thing anyways?"

There was a pause with nothing but the sound of bullets and rockets being fired. Then… "Oh, right… That's me." The blue A.I reappeared next to the aqua soldier. "Umm, what's going on right now?" The hologram's voice was not confident and confused.

They all looked at him with an exasperated look.

"You're joking right?" Tucker said. "We're beating the crap out of Hargrove's soldiers!"

Church scratched the top of his helmet, "Right… Hargrove… The one guy who…"

"Forced us here to play a part in this stupid war!?" Grif finished.

"Fools!" Doc shouted, in his O'Malley voice, "Ask the A.I about his lost memory at a later time!" A bullet zoomed past his head and Doc retaliated by firing a rocket, hearing satisfying yells of pain.

Suddenly, a frag grenade was lobbed into the room.

"Shit!" Grif yelled.

"We gotta move!" Simmons shouted.

"But why?" Church replied, "The grenade won't detonate until five seconds. Just kick it back out."

Tucker was happy to oblige and punted the small explosive toward a squadron of soldiers.

"Hey, Church!" Sarge said, firing his shotgun, "Are you gonna lay down some A.I destruction on these Charon bastards or what!?"

"Umm, yeah… What about this…"

Lavernius Tucker, along with his energy sword and Church, then dematerialized, as his active camouflage activated.

"Heeeyyy…. Where did Tucker go?" Caboose spoke.

"Caboose! Not now, we're trying to kill the bad guys!" Donut exclaimed.

Suddenly, a bullet swiftly buried itself into the shoulder of the pin-, I mean, lightish-red soldier.

"Oww!" Donut cried.

"Donut!" The Reds exclaimed.

"It's okay, I got him!" Doc shouted, switching his rocket launcher with his medical scanner. Another bullet nearly hit Frank Dufresne's face. "Lopez! Can you cover me?"

"Sí , aunque a regañadientes." Lopez said.

 **Translation** : "Yes, although reluctantly."

"Those, who hurt friends of Captain Caboose, are punishable by death," spoke Caboose's pet A.I, Freckles. A few soldiers,outside, fell dead.

"Aww! Thanks, Freckles!" said Donut.

Suddenly, sticky grenades littered all over the floor in front of the Reds and Blues.

"Son of a-" they all said.

The trophy room blew up and the multi-colored group landed towards the wall opposite of the door. Soldiers poured into the room, gun pointed at their helmets. Freckles was knocked away, his barrel facing the wall to prevent him from shooting anyone. They forced the Reds and Blues on their knees, as Malcolm Hargrove entered the room.

"I told you all you couldn't make it out of here alive!" He spoke triumphantly. "If I'm going down, I'm taking you all with me." He pulled out a Magnum. "Starting with you." The Charon Industries Head pointed the pistol at Sarge, as he was put to his feet.

"Well, gentlemen. Today is a good day to die!"

But without warning, a bubble shield appeared, separating Malcolm and the Reds and Blues from Hargrove's soldiers.

"What the-!" Malcolm was cut short after an energy sword was stabbed into his chest.

"That's for Doyle and the other soldiers that died for this stupid war." Tucker reappeared behind the bald man. The aqua-armored simulation soldier pulled his plasmic weapon out of Malcolm Hargrove. "Hey! Got him from behind! Bow-chicka-bow-"

"Do you really want to finish that sentence?" Grif asked.

"No… Not really…"

Sarge patted the back of his old enemy. "Tucker, you just saved my life! And for that, I thank you!" He looked at the bubble shield that protected him and his comrades. "I never thought I'd ever say that to a Blue! Maybe we can be friendly and all!" The Reds all stared at Sarge and gave themselves a mental facepalm.

"Hey, Tucker," Grif spoke, "How long can you hold this shield anyway? I don't really want to fight…"

The others looked at Tucker with a curious look, also tired from trying to survive all in a couple hours in one day.

"Umm… Church?" Lavernius asked.

"Oh, right." The A.I appeared. "Umm, I can hold this shield up for about…" The A.I disappeared, though, Tucker swore he heard whispering.

Church reappeared, "Just enough that…. Carolina? And….Washington? Can come with help. Huh, weird names..."

"Okay! Hold the fuck up!" Tucker exclaimed, "Church, look at me and the other blue guy! What are our names?"

Church looked closely at the two, one suspicious, the other waving, before finally saying, "...Tucker? And…. Ca…. Caboose?"

"Yes! Good job, Church!" Caboose shouted.

"What about Carolina? And Washington?" Simmons asked, "Do you remember them?"

"I-I don't… Wait, are they….?" Church hesitated. "They're Freelancer Agents, right?"

"Hmm," Doc wondered, "Is it an A.I malfunction? Maybe he's reaching metastability?"

The others didn't have time to reply, as gunshots tore throughout the trophy room. Blurred figures of non-gray soldiers entered the trophy room.

"Clear!" A voice shouted.

"Clear!" Another said.

"No hostiles detected," Freckles said, "All hostiles eliminated."

The Reds and Blues looked at each other, until they nodded at Tucker, who dropped the Domed Energy Shield.

The familiar armor of the Rebels and Feds gave joy to the Reds and Blues.

"We found them!" shouted one of Kimball's men.

"They survived!" A Fed soldier awed.

The Simulation soldiers were escorted immediately to Carolina and Washington on the bridge. The first reaction was an immediate surprise.

"Maine!" The Freelancers shouted, holding their weapons up.

"Whoa, whoa! Chill!" Tucker exclaimed, "It's me!"

The group explained everything, from them entering the Staff of Charon to after the victory in the trophy room.

-0-0-0-0-

"Then, we blasted our asses out of there in a fireball of glory!" Sarge finished, exaggerating the story.

"I knew you could do it," Washington told the group.

"Nice job," Carolina congratulated. She then looked at the group questioningly. "Where's Epsilon?"

They all glanced at each other. Finally, Tucker spoke.

"Umm, Carolina… I don't know how to tell you this… but Church is acting up…"

Just then, the blue holographic soldier appeared. "Hey guys…. Hey… Carolina? Washington? …. Right?"

-0-0-0-0-

"Wait, he does remember?" Washington asked curiously. The group were on the ground near the communication tower's entrance.

"Yeah, but barely…" Tucker answered.

Washington thought to himself for a moment. "Maybe… no…"

"What is it?"

"I was thinking… Church barely holds onto to memory… it seems like a symptom for fragmentation."

Tucker looked at him with a disbelieving look. "No way."

"The Alpha A.I. was split and forcibly fragmented. One of the fragments lost was his memory… Not to mention, when Epsilon was revived, it took him a while to recollect his memories…"

"But the Alpha A.I. was a full A.I.! Epsilon is-" Simmons said, before being cut off.

"A fragment himself, I know…" Washington put a hand to his helmet, "But these symptoms are the same ones as for when an A.I is fragmented… I… I just don't know…"

"Hey, guys…" Everyone turned towards Doc, who kept an eye on Church. "What's Church doing?"

They stared at the former Alpha A.I. who was flashing different colors. Finally, he stopped and turned back into the blue armored soldier once again. But the confident voice of the Church they once knew was heard. The recording that Church left before he fragmented himself played.

"Hey, guys…if you're hearing this then it means you did it. You won. You kicked the shit out of Hargrove's forces."


	2. Chapter 2: Leaving Chorus

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own RWBY, Red vs. Blue, or any of its characters**

 **Note:** I will be using-0-0-0-0- as a scene break

By the way, the Reds and Blues will actually be on Remnant at around chapter 4. So yeah! Enjoy the next few chapters (once they are ready to be posted), before they meet the RWBY crew! Thanks!

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Leaving Chorus**

…. There was a moment of silence among the group.

"Epsilon…" Carolina said solemnly. Tucker looked down and slowly walked backwards.

Caboose looked at him, "Tucker! Where are you going?"

Tucker looked at his blue comrade, "To wait for a ship… Alone somewhere…"

The Reds and Blues, besides Tucker, looked at each other. Finally, Washington walked up to the aqua soldier and put his hand on his shoulder. "Tucker, walk with me."

-0-0-0-0-

The Freelancer Agent and the Simulation Trooper walked around the Communication Temple. A Ghost zoomed past, a Rebel soldier screaming. "Hey!" Tucker shouted, "Watch it!"

"Sorry!"

Washington sighed, "Tucker, I know how you're feeling right now."

"Really," Tucker said, unconvincingly, "You know how it feels to lose the best friend you had for years, who apparently is an A.I, got emped, forgot who you were for a moment, dissed you for a girl, and fragmented himself."

"Yeah, I know it's not the same-"

"Of course!"

"But I know how it feels to lose a friend that you had for so many years… Hell, it's like I'm looking at him right now…"

Tucker looked at his armor, "Oh! Right… Umm, is it okay if I wear this?"

"Yeah… it's okay…" Washington laughed, "It's funny. I know that you know Agent Maine as the Meta… But even now, after all he's done… I still see him as the friend I once knew." Then, the Freelancer gave Tucker a stern look through his helmet. "That's what I never really recovered from… my friendship with the other Freelancers. But, I keep them all as a memory… in a way, a great memory. And Carolina's really all I have left… So, Tucker… Keep the friends you have now… and the ones you had before. You may never know when you'll need them. Physically or mentally."

Tucker smiled from inside his helmet, "Okay, I feel better now… I guess I'm lucky. Church is still there. He just lost some of his memories."

Washington nodded, "Yeah… How about we go back to the others?"

Tucker nodded, "Yeah, let's go."

-0-0-0-0-

The two arrived to their group, seeing Kimball and Dr. Grey with them. "Hey, guys!" Dr. Grey spoke happily.

Kimball nodded, "Hello, gentlemen."

"What's going on?" Washington asked.

"We got radio call from a UNSC ship, it's coming in a few days!"

"Wow! Really?" Tucker asked, "Man… I'm really gonna miss this place."

"Yeah," Grif said, "This place is way better than Blood Gulch!"

"We'll really miss you," Carolina said to Kimball and Grey, "After all, you did so much for us!"

"Us?!" Kimball replied, "We should be thanking you! If it weren't for you, we would be all dead without even realizing the real threat!"

"And because of you, we achieved peace with each other!" Dr. Grey said, "If anything, we should be thanking you!"

"Aww, stop it!" Donut said, waving the two off, "We really didn't do that much! At least, Grif didn't!"

They all laughed at that. "Well, we best be enjoying our moments here before we high-tail it outta here!" Sarge yelled, "C'mon, gentlemen, let's get us some time for celebration!"

"Yeah! Let's do it!" Caboose yelled back. They all raised their guns in the air and fired until all their ammo ran out.

-0-0-0-0-

The ship came in around eight o'clock pm. The Red leader spent most of his time on Chorus doing crazy things and getting into as many "epic" scenarios as possible. During that time, Sarge managed to cross five things off his bucket list and injure at least six Rebels and Feds. Others were accounted for as M.I.A. Grif decided to relax on the shores of Chorus and had people send him food and drinks, as he was a "hero" on the planet. The orange soldier was also able to check in on Sister with the Communication Temple. Simmons, along with Donut, helped organize, update systems, and clean up around some of Chorus' bases. He also helped Kimball find a new place to call home for the colonists, calling it New Armonia. Donut, besides helping Simmons, was also one of the people who sent food and drinks to Grif, helped Sarge cross a thing off his bucket list, and hung out with Caboose. Though the Reds' Spanish robot didn't do much, Lopez decided to be away from the Reds and Blues for as long as possible, occasionally coming back to the bases to help in mechanics and machinery.

As for the Blues, Tucker found a Rebel, who was skilled in swordsmanship, and requested assistance in using his key blade. Though, the lessons did not last long, as Tucker decided to hit on the Rebel's daughter. The aqua soldier also reactivated some of the nearby temples, like the Temple of Bountiful Harvest, the Temple of Architecture, and the Temple of Weather. Caboose, with Freckles and Donut, found another Mantis Assault Droid, and with some help, reprogrammed it to defend New Armonia, naming it Freckles Junior. Dr. Grey also successfully completed the aimbot feature on Freckles, which gave joy and fear to the Reds and Blues. Carolina and Washington helped tie up any loose ends with Chorus and the Space Pirates, finding survivors and helping or imprisoning them (respectively). Washington, when the time was right, continued to train the Rebels and Feds, while Carolina also continued to look for A.I. equipment with the fragmented Church. The blue Freelancer, while at the Temple of Arms, found new Plasma Rifles and Gravity Hammer to replace her old ones when she was in Project Freelancers. Finally, Doc, with Dr. Grey, was around helping badly injured soldiers who were wounded during Chorus' final stand.

-0-0-0-0-

When the ship arrived, the Reds and Blues gathered to the Comm. Tower where the ship landed. Before the ship arrived, they all gathered to the graves of the Feds and Rebels who died. They mourned for their fallen brethren, especially to one particular grave by the name of General Donald Doyle. They all swore they heard Kimball cry; though, she denied it. The Reds and Blues were at the door of their ship, Feds and Rebels waiting for them to leave.

"Well, this is it…" said Sarge.

"Wow… I'm really gonna miss this place." Grif alarming agreed. He looked sternly at Bitters. "Hey, Bitters! You better carry on my legacy!"

"Sure, whatever." The orange Rebel responded.

"That's the spirit!"

Grif quickly shuffled inside the ship.

Lieutenant Smith came up to his former captain. He sniffed, "Captain Caboose, may your travels be safe."

Caboose looked at John strangely, "Don't cry, Smith! We will see each other another day! Before I go you must remember this one thing I learned from another man… Never go backwards!"

The lieutenant saluted, batting a tear, "Yes, sir!"

"Hey, Simmons…" spoke a flirty voice.

"Huh?" The Reds and Blues turned to see Simmons' other lieutenant (not Jensen) standing nearby.

"Take off your helmet," she said.

"Umm," Simmons responded nervously. He took off the maroon helm.

Suddenly, she took off hers and gave Simmons a quick peck on the cheek, putting his helmet back on. She stepped off the ship's platform, whispering, "So hot!"

The other Reds and Blues looked at their frozen friend.

"Yo Simmons, you okay?" Tucker asked.

Simmons didn't answer. Instead, he gave a slight wave to the colonists and stumbled into their transport. Out of the blue, they all suddenly heard a shout of delight, followed by a: "Suck it, Grif!"

The remaining Reds and Blues chuckled. Dr. Grey then walked up the platform happily. "Hello all!"

They smiled at her, greeting the mad medic/doctor.

She looked at Sarge, "Here's the prototype arm you wanted! I also gave you the blueprints just in case! Unfortunately, you will have to cut that arm off yourself!"

"Why thank you, doctor!" Sarge said, "I will honor this treasure by bathing it in the blood of my enemies and wear it when I need it! Also, send my regards to those injured bastards from yesterday!"

"Will do Sarge!" Dr. Grey shouted, as he entered the ship.

Lopez, not saying anything, simply waved and followed his fellow comrades inside.

Caboose hugged his assault rifle lovingly, "I'll be inside the big plane thing."

"Caboose… what do you say to Dr. Grey?" Tucker asked.

Caboose looked at the doctor. "THANK YOU, DOCTOR, FOR HELPING FRECKLES REACH HIS FULL POTENTIAL!"

"OF COURSE, CAPTAIN CABOOSE!" Grey replied, equally loud.

Caboose walked up the ramp, "GOODBYE EVERYONE! REMEMBER TO BRUSH YOUR TEETH EVERYDAY! AND-"

Caboose was cut off, as he was pushed into the ship by Donut.

"Goodbye, everyone!" said the lightish-red soldier. "We'll miss you!"

The two went inside together, leaving two Freelancers, Tucker, and Doc.

Doc nodded at Tucker, and began to walk up the ramp as well.

"Hey!"

Doc looked back and had a shiver run up his spine, "Yes, Dr. Grey?"

"I hope I'll be seeing some of you soon! I'd love to cure that split personality…"

Doc gave out a nervous laugh, "I'll be leaving now! Bye!" He shuffled into their rescue ship.

Washington and Carolina nodded to all the colonists that were witnessing their leave, signalling their leave. Carolina looked at them.

"Everyone… thank you… for everything… If you guys ever need help, just call us." Carolina left the scene and into the ship.

Washington put a hand on Tucker's shoulder and nodded. Then, he looked at the crowd, "Goodbye, everyone!"

Tucker was the only one left. He took a deep breath. "Fellow friends and acquaintances… My friends and I will be leaving now… This place, I'll really miss it. But there's so much I wish I could do. Like get it on with an actual girl."

They all laughed at that.

Tucker continued, "I'm not good at speeches to be honest, as most of you know. So, I'm just gonna say that we have to go…. And as Doyle said, 'You better be damn sure that the people you leave behind can carry on without you, I know I am.' And I am. Goodbye everyone!"

They all cheered, and Tucker left and disappeared into the ship. The aqua soldier saw his comrades patiently waiting for him in seats, near windows. Simmons and Grif chatted quietly with each other, probably about his first kiss. Caboose snuggled Freckles, while looking outside, as Sarge stared at him with a look of suspicion? Interest? Like his whole philosophy was turned around. Donut and Doc also chatted with each other, mainly about home decor and the utilities of the medical scanner. Lopez silently looked outside at the crowd of people, while Washington and Carolina waved him over. Tucker sat next to Washington and looked out the window. The Feds and Rebels waved and cheered as the ship started its engine. Smith saluted the entire times and Bitters gave a casual wave. Palomo and Jensen also waved goodbye, while holding hands. The Reds and Blues still couldn't believe the two pulled off their relationship. Doctor Grey excited waved, shouting and screaming. Tucker saw Kimball load into a Pelican.

"Oh!" Washington exclaimed, "I almost forgot! Kimball was going to escort our ship until it is out of Chorus' radar."

"Hey, what ship is this rustbucket called anyway?" Sarge asked.

"It's called the New Destiny." Carolina replied. "Hey! Now that everyone's together, we should see if we can do anything about Church."

"Ugh!" Grif complained, "Will I have to do anything?"

"No," Washington spoke, "Just give him some emotional support or jog his memory with… you…"

Suddenly, the blue A.I materialized in front of the group, "Hey, you called?"

"Church… who are we again?" Carolina asked gently.

"Ummm," Church was straining to remember, "You're-" He vanished, but reappeared once again. "Carolina. He's Washington. There's Caboose, Sarge, and Tucker. Doc… Donut? Grif and…. Simmons."

"That's strange," Washington said. He walked up to the A.I. "How are you remembering those names? According to Caboose, which would be inaccurate I know, it took a couple of weeks of stories and an A.I implantation to remember as Epsilon."

Church went silent for a moment. "Umm, okay…. I'm going to be completely honest with you. I had a friend tell us."

"A friend?" Washington asked.

"Us?!" Tucker and Carolina exclaimed.

"Me?" Caboose added.

"Shut up, Caboose!" The Reds shushed him.

Church looked questioningly, "Yeah, umm, here. I'll introduce them."

Suddenly, nine other A.I holograms appeared and the humans gasped.

"Umm, obviously, I'm Church, a.k.a the Alpha… apparently," said the original blue A.I.

The green A.I nodded, "My name is Delta. According to the A.I named Epsilon."

"Which leads that to me," said the white A.I, "I'm Epsilon, I remember you guys quite well, and I've been telling these guys who they are."

"H-hi," said the blue and purple hologram, "My name is Theta…"

"Hey, I'm Beta," said the black female A.I, "You all know me as Tex or Texas… I think."

They all saw Carolina flinch a bit.

Then, a fiery A.I appeared, "My name is Sigma, the original's creativity."

"My name is Omega, the original's rage," a dark voice echoed.

"Gamma," said the computerized light blue A.I. "The original's deceit."

"And these are the twins, Eta and Iota," Epsilon cut in, "They represent the original's fear and happiness." The gold and blue A.I's waved, one more shyly than the other.

The Reds and Blues stared at the holograms in front of them. "What the fuck." Tucker said. Carolina stood completely still, shocked at Project Freelancer's products.

Washington fainted.

* * *

By the way, when the A.I. fragments mean "original," they mean Epsilon (the one who fragmented himself on the Staff of Charon).


	3. Chapter 3: New Friends and An Old Acquai

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own RWBY, Red vs. Blue, or any of its characters**

 **Note:** I will be using-0-0-0-0- as a scene break

Salutations! I know this is a bit soon, but thank you all for the support! This is actually my first fanfiction of all time, so support is appreciated! Now go ahead and enjoy the chapter!

* * *

 **Chapter 3: New Friends and An Old Acquaintance**

After they recovered from their disbelief, the Reds and Blues all wondered what to do with the A.I fragments.

"Shouldn't I have them all?" Tucker asked, "My suit needs them all to function right?"

"But I have the most experience with A.I.," Carolina said, "Plus, we could all use them." She gestured towards all the Reds and Blues.

"True... but what if we need this suit activated, then we'll need the A.I"

"I have a solution." Epsilon said. They all turned to the A.I. fragment.

"We all can split up equally among you all since most of you would want one," He looked at Carolina and Tucker, "Or would need one," He looked at Caboose and Donut, "And since we are connected to that suit," The A.I fragment of memory pointed at Tucker's armor. "We can all sync up to that suit when needed and communicate with each other as long as there is some sort of connection with you all, like your radios." They all immediately nodded, agreeing with this plan.

Epsilon, as the de facto leader, looked at the other A.I fragments and the Reds and Blues. "The question is… who are we gonna pair up with?"

"May I be with the Doc?" spoke a dark voice.

"Wait, what?" Doc asked, suddenly afraid.

"From what I've been told," said Omega, "I seem to have the most experience with you. That... might be useful."

The Reds and Blues looked skeptical, while Epsilon shrugged, "Sure, why not?"

"Wait! Don't I get a say in this?" Doc said, terrified.

"Are you saying you don't want an A.I. like me?" Omega asked, darkly.

"Y-yes?"

"Too bad." With that, Omega immediately transferred himself into Doc's suit.

"Oh no…" Doc sighed.

"If we are going by experience, may I have permission to be with Caboose?" Delta asked.

"WHAT!?" they all shouted.

"I know this may be ludicrous to you, but after analyzing Caboose's mental and physical strength, it may be wise to pair me with him to assist him with his intellect. You may know it as being paired up, brain and brawn."

They all actually thought about this for a moment, before Tucker nodded, the Reds shrugging, the Freelancers giving questionable looks, Epsilon giving him a thumb up.

Delta went up to the blue soldier, "Hello, Michael J. Caboose."

"Hello! OH MY GOD!" yelled Caboose, "Delta! You came back!"

"Good to know you remember me, Caboose," Delta said calmly, "How would you like for me to be your A.I. again?"

"Of…. course!" Caboose said slowly, "But you'll have another friend! Say hi, Freckles!"

"Captain Caboose is my captain. Do not address to him simply." replied the former Mantis A.I.

"My apologies," Delta said politely, "I will note that."

"... I like him," Freckles said.

"Aww! You like each other!" Caboose said, happily, before Delta implanted himself into Caboose's storage unit.

-0-0-0-0-

"Eta and Iota with the two of us?" Grif asked. He and Simmons looked at each other.

"Yeah, I mean, why those two? No offense." Simmons said, with Eta and Iota simultaneously waving him off politely.

"Well, you two seem to have a somewhat brotherly relationship with each other," Epsilon said, digesting the two. "And there are times that you agree on things and are almost always together. Either way, you'll like these two, not to mention, out of all the people here, you both have known each other the... second longest. These two are twins!"

Grif and Simmons looked skeptically at each other, before Simmons said, "I'll take Eta."

Grif sighed, "You know what, why the fuck not? I'll take Iota."

The Iota A.I jumped happily, while Eta waved shyly again. They hovered over and stored themselves into their appropriate owners' armor.

"Okay... " Epsilon said, looking at the lined up Reds, Blues, Freelancers, and A.I. fragments.

"Epsilon, come with me," Agent Carolina said, "We work together well."

The fragment immediately shook his head, "I actually have a better one. Beta?"

The black, female A.I. hovered over to them, "Me with her? Okay."

Carolina flinched, "Umm, can we talk about this…" Her voice was unsteady and shaky.

"Carolina, come on! You've always competed with her. She always won against you. But now, you can work together, for the first time!"

The Freelancer wasn't convinced, as her fists tightened, "I don't need her."

"Carolina, stop." Washington walked up to her, "Remember, sometimes, you need to stop looking in the past. You have to let go."

Carolina stood silently for a moment and managed to stop shaking. After an eternal second, she sighed, "Fine."

Epsilon nodded, and gestured his girlfriend to the Freelancer Agent.

Beta froze and looked at the light blue soldier, "I… I'm sorry for what I did to you when Project Freelancer was… you know… even if I don't remember… I'm sorry."

Carolina nodded, "It's okay. C'mon in."

Tex nodded back and went into Carolina's storage unit.

"Alright, all we have left are Sarge, Tucker, Wash, Donut, and Lopez. And we can pair them with Me, Sigma, Gamma, Theta, and the Alpha."

"Wait, so Sigma stands for creativity! Right?" Sarge asked.

"Well, yeah, but-" Epsilon started.

"So, I'll take him!"

"Umm…."

The Reds and Blues, besides Sarge, thought about this for a moment. Sigma was the very same A.I. fragment who created the Meta and was one of the cleverest of all. Delta, Epsilon, and Tucker spoke silently in a corner.

"We should really pair Sigma up with the most passive one here," Delta spoke. "It should keep him from doing any harm and suppress any signs of…"

"But who would be willing to have one of the most evil A.I. here…" Epsilon asked in a low voice. Suddenly, it hit them. There was only one soldier left in the group who was one of the most harmless of them all. Private Donut.

"Hey, how about we pair this creative A.I. with a more creative soldier instead?" Epsilon announced, "Donut?"

"What!" Sarge shouted, "I'm the most creative Red here!"

"Sarge, how about another A.I., I think there might be one more suited for you." Delta suggested, which left the Red leader grumbling. Despite being stubborn, Sarge knew the green hologram was the most logical one in the room.

"Soooo, anyway, Donut, how would you like this wonderful A.I.?" Epsilon continued, introducing Sigma.

"Why hello there, little guy!" Donut said, "The name's Double O Donut!"

"So I've heard," Sigma said, hands folded behind his back, "So… may I enter your suit?"

"Sure," Donut said excitedly, "Oh man, we are going to have so much fun together."

"I hope so," Sigma said, before he entered the suit.

"Okay, now, I guess Gamma could go with Lopez, seeing how they both are full of deceit." Epsilon said.

"Hey!" Gamma shouted.

"Eso fue grosero..." Lopez said.

"¿Yo se, verdad?" Gamma replied.

"Wait…" Grif started.

"You can speak Spanish!?" Simmons exclaimed.

"Sí." Gamma said.

"Then, you're a perfect match! You can translate what Lopez is saying!" Sarge stated happily.

"Okay, in that case, that leaves me, Theta, and the Alpha… with Tucker, Wash, and Sarge… hmmm."

"Wait, wait, wait," Washington said, "I don't want an A.I. I forgot you added me in this."

"Well, too late to bail out now." Tucker said flatly.

"But-" Washington started, before being cut off by Carolina's hand on his shoulder.

"Practice what you preach. Let it go."

Washington looked at his comrades and the A.I. fragments and sighed. "Fine… what do you have for me?"

"Well," Epsilon said, "I was thinking… you seem to have trouble with trusting an A.I. that was implanted into you, so I though I pair you with the least annoying and harmful A.I. we possibly have… Theta?"

"Yes?" said the childish A.I.

"Meet Agent Washington! I've paired you up with him."

"Umm…" Theta looked shy and afraid. "Is he… you know…"

"Theta, he's fine, don't worry!" Epsilon exasperated.

"Okay, I trust you…"

Theta went up to Washington and waved shyly. Then, he proceeded to go inside the A.I. storage unit.

-0-0-0-0-

Finally, Tucker, Sarge, Epsilon, and the Alpha were the only ones left to be paired.

"Oh man! It's just us." Tucker exclaimed.

Sarge grunted, "Right. But who's going to get who?"

Epsilon thought about this for a long time, before sighing, "I'll go with Sarge."

"What?" They all yelled.

"Before you all try to convince me that it is a terrible idea. Let me remind you all about how the Alpha has no recollection of his memory, allowing people like Sarge to… confuse him. Secondly," Epsilon continued, " _I_ have those memories and I know how Sarge works and be completely immune to his bullshit. And lastly, the Alpha could use someone he supposedly known from the last couple of years… I'm talking about you, Tucker."

And with that, Epsilon got the best of them and they all agreed it would be best. As the last two A.I. separated into their owners.

"Well," Grif started, "I'm gonna take a nap or something. Thank for the A.I.!"

"Umm, Grif?" Simmons said, "Where are our bunks anyway?"

Coincidentally, at that moment, the door that lead to the inner chambers of the _New Destiny_ opened.

-0-0-0-0-

"Hello, everyone," said a female voice. The woman in front of them was looking down at a tablet, probably checking the _New Destiny_ 's systems. "Sorry for the delay there was a slight problem with the ship's navigation systems, but it's all good. I will be your pilot for your trip back home. For those of you wondering, my name is… well, just refer to me as-"

"FOUR SEVEN NINER?!" The Freelancers exclaimed.

The pilot, who was looking down at her pad, slowly raised her head, "How did you… Wait, I know you… Agents Carolina and... Washington!?"

"How are you… What are you…. WHAT?" Washington yelled.

"I thought all Freelancer-related units were disavowed or arrested!" Carolina said, "How are you even here?"

"Well," 479er started, "After they arrested and disbanded Freelancer and Recovery personnel, they eventually found me. Originally, I was arrested, but one day, the UNSC decided to give me… what would you call it? A chance of redemption. I would be a pilot to the UNSC for a couple months, without question, in exchange for freedom. Obviously, I accepted and.. Well, here we are now…" The former Freelancer pilot thought to herself interestingly, "Strange, they told me I would be bringing back apparent 'war heroes,' but I didn't expect you two."

"Well, it's nice to see you again," Carolina said.

"Yeah, same." Washington replied.

"Anyway, I should escort you all to your bunks," 479er told them, "After all, this may be a long trip."

-0-0-0-0-

The Reds and Blues followed the pilot, until they reached the cabins. They were all separated into two pairs in one room. Caboose and Tucker. Washington and Carolina. Lopez and Sarge. Donut and Doc. Grif and Simmons. Soon, they all gathered at a huge window in the hallway. They were about to see the last of Chorus, as the planet loomed behind them. A lone Pelican caught the attention of the Reds and Blues, seeing Kimball in the pilot seat. They waved goodbye at her and Kimball gave them all a salute and a wave. Then, she turned her vehicle around back toward Chorus. The Reds and Blues, though, remained at the window.

"Wow…" Grif said.

"I can't believe that's it." Simmons replied.

"Are we ever going to have adventures like that again?" Doc wondered aloud.

"Will I ever have a cookie again?" Caboose spoke.

"Annnnd the moments gone," Tucker complained. "See ya at dinner, guys!" They all gave him a small laugh, and split into their bunks.

-0-0-0-0-

Caboose, though, remained at the window, looking into boundless space. "Oh my gosh! Pretty stars! Look there is a… a red one…. And a white one… and a black one… and a y-"

"Caboose! C'mon!" Tucker yelled.

"Oh! Coming Tucker!" Caboose replied.

And dear reader, Caboose was right. Four stars in the distant. Four distinct colors. Red, white, black, and… well, you can figure that last one out...

* * *

Alright, everyone! I hope you enjoyed! And if not, sorry! By the way, the next chapters, won't be released as soon as the first three chapters were. Before I posted it on the website, I pre-wrote the first three chapters, editing them later on. I won't have any reliable schedule as to when I release the chapters. So, meaning, it could be within a matter of days or weeks, and I'll try to avoid months!

Feel free to add suggestions for future chapters, by the way. I would like to see what you all will come up with and/or if we share similar ideas! I will credit you from the idea I had originally! No worries!

Also, Lopez will now be translated by Gamma, so for most parts, you have no need for a translator!

Finally, I hope you enjoyed the pairing of A.I., Reds, Blues, and Freelancers. I put A LOT of thought into them. (Just saying, I was/still am reluctant with some of them) Thank you all and I'll see ya on the other side!


	4. Chapter 4: New Destiny Begins in Remnant

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own RWBY, Red vs. Blue, or any of its characters**

 **Note:** I will be using-0-0-0-0- as a scene break

Hello again! Welp! It's been about week since I uploaded this fanfiction so hooray for that! Also, in the end, they don't actually meet Team RWBY yet, so wait until the next chapter! So, enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 4: New Destiny Begins In Remnants**

It had been three weeks since their journey from Chorus, and the Reds and Blues were only about half way through.

Grif moaned in his chair, Eta imitating him with a holographic seat. "This is SOOO boring!" Eta nodded at that, clearly agreeing with him.

"Why don't you raid the food supply?" Simmons asked, Iota crossing his arms. "That always cheers you up."

"But it gets SOOO boring after a while, it's too easy!" The bags and containers of food around his bed, proved his point .

"Well, annoy someone else, I'm bored too, since 479er banned me from updating this outdated navigational system." Simmons grumbled.

Eta and Iota looked at each other and nodded, disappearing into a security camera, which turned dead. Simmons and Grif though, weren't worried, since the A.I. fragments tended to wander off.

After a few hours though, the maroon and orange soldier began to worry.

"Umm," Grif started, "Aren't Eta and Iota supposed to be back by now?"

"Yeah," Simmons said worryingly, "They never been out this long."

Suddenly, an alarm blared throughout the ship.

"Shit." the two said.

-0-0-0-0-

Donut and Doc, along with their A.I units, were also in their bunk.

"Hey!" Donut said excitingly, "How about some redecorating to pass some time?"

Doc shrugged, "Why not? It isn't like we have much to do."

"Sigma? Where do you think I should place the bunk?" Donut asked his A.I.

"How about over there? Near the window, but I detect a cable that may be in the way."  
"Oh…" Donut said sadly.

Sigma went to the cable closer, "Though, I did a quick check and if we deactivate and remove the cable, it shouldn't do any harm to the ship."

Before anyone could stop him, the fiery A.I. cut the power going through the cable. But the lights in their room (and all the rooms) flickered on and off and the alarm sounded.

"You fool!" Doc and Omega shouted.

-0-0-0-0-

"Hello, 4976245!"

Four Seven Niner turned from her pilot seat, "Oh… it's you… Michael, right?"

"That is…. Correct! But my friends call me Caboose! Are you my friend?"

The pilot pivoted back to her controls, "Maybe one day…"

"479er, are you okay?" asked Delta, who appeared next to her, "Your mental levels have increased slightly dramatically."

"You again!" shouted the pilot, turning back around.

"Umm, hello… have we met before?" Delta asked questioningly.

"You don't remember?"

"I'm afraid not, for I am simply the A.I. construct of another A.I. A fragment with no memories."

"Okay, then? Wait does that mean there are more of-"

"Pretty stars!" Caboose guessed, interrupting the pilot. Delta and Four Seven Niner looked at the blue soldier strangely.

"Yeah," he continued, "I saw some yesterday. There was a red one, and a white one, and a black one, and a yellow one…. It was pretty cool."

"Umm, Caboose, how is a black star even possible?" asked 479er.

"I believe Caboose may have seen a black hole. He may have distinguished it from nearby stars and thought it to be one." Delta explained.

"... Does a black star even exist?" The pilot asked the A.I.

"I-"

Then, a blaring sound echoed loudly throughout the _New Destiny_.

"Shit!" The former Freelancer pilot rushed to her controls and started to press buttons.

"I have no control! The system has been overridden!" Then, the lights flickered on and off.

"What!? We're powering down… and where the hell are we going!?"

-0-0-0-0-

"Are you sure it's in here?"

"I think so…"

"That sword is important to me you know."

Tucker and the Alpha A.I were inside the empty and dark engine room. The mechanics were all on break, and headed to lunch.

"This is the only place you've been to that we haven't checked yet. I've been keeping track."

The turbines in the room continued to spin as the two searched the corridors in the room.

"Hey! I found it!" Tucker shouted. The blue A.I. appeared next to the aqua soldier.

"Sweet, now let's get out of here. The engineers come back soon from lunch!"

"Wait, hold on. There's some shit on the handle."

"So what!?" Alpha exasperated, "We can clean it off when we get to the bunk."

"Hold on. Almost… there! Got it!"

"Hey! Who's in here?" asked a new voice.

"Church, put active camo on, "He whispered.

The two then dematerialized out of sight, as a man approached.

The invisible Tucker quietly shuffled away into the shadows.

The engineer muttered, "I swear if it's that god forsaken aqua soldier again…"

Suddenly, Church appeared in front of Tucker, "Umm, Tucker… not to make you any more afraid than you are right now, but there's more than two heartbeats in this room."

"Wait, there's someone else? Yeah, but I can't see him… or her."

"That's the problem."

The simulation trooper then slowly backed into a corner, that was when he bumped into something. He turned and saw nothing there, but open air between him and the wall.

"Umm," Tucker spoke, "Y-you felt that right."

"I'm an A.I! I don't feel shit!"

Then, he looked to his left and saw a shape dematerialize as it walked out the door.

"Dude!" he whispered to Church, "I'm freaking out over here!"

"Gotcha!" someone shouted.

"AHHHH!" Tucker yelled.

"Hahaha!" Church laughed., "Gotcha, bitch!"

The man suddenly disappeared, as it was a hologram created by the Alpha.

"Oh, man! I got you… good…" The A.I unit suddenly looked liked he made a huge mistake.

"What?" Tucker said, irritably, "Are you having regrets." He lifted his unsheathed blade up, which made a strange slicing noise. He looked at the energy sword, but his attention turned to the slice and burn mark on one of the engines. The room flickered on and off and the ship made groaning noises. An alarm, followed immediately by a red flashing light, sounded.

"Fuck," the two said.

The Alpha, though distracted by Tucker's freakout, didn't realize that there were actually three bio-scans in the room. After the A.I and the aqua soldier left, a human-like shape appeared near the same engine Tucker sliced. The figure put a hand on it and felt the marks. "That's not good…" He said, in a deep voice.

-0-0-0-0-

"Theta, c'mon. She's not that scary." Washington spoke softly. Carolina, Washington, Beta, and Theta were in the break room with a handful of the engineers and crew members.

"But she is…" replied the shy A.I., who hid behind Wash's head.

"But she's a fragment, like you!" Carolina said.

"Yeah, am I that bad?"

Carolina shivered.

"Looks like someone still needs to get used to their A.I." Washington mocked subtly. Beta inched closer, holding out a hand to Theta. The childish A.I. looked out from behind the gray and yellow Freelancer. Theta slowly held his hand out.

Then, a crew member laughed out loud at a joke from one of his friends. Theta yelped, and retreated toward a nearby access panel.

Carolina, Wash, and Beta glared at the laughing man, who slowly stopped chuckling.

"We were SO CLOSE!" Carolina yelled.

"I'm sorry!" the poor crew member. "Don't kill me!"

Washington sighed, "Carolina… Tex, calm down."

The two were in the same accusing position as each other.

Washington sighed again, "Like mother, like daughter. Hey, Theta? Come back!"

Theta reappeared next to the former Freelancer. "Umm, can I say something?"

"Sure."

"I'm sorry… I think I did a bad thing."

"... What bad thing?" Washington asked. He looked at the access panel, which had, in big words: SYSTEM OVERRIDDEN

"Shit," Washington said, before the same familiar alarm sounded.

-0-0-0-0-

The Reds and Blues ran inside the bridge. Caboose and 479er still stayed, where Caboose sat down on a seat, while the pilot furiously clicked buttons.

"What's going on?" Washington shouted.

"¡Sí! Estaba escuchando mi música favorita en español!" Lopez shouted.

"He said, 'Yeah! I was listening to my favorite Spanish music!'" Gamma translated.

-0-0-0-0-

"Ah! ¡Amo esta canción!" Lopez said, relaxing in a seat next to the radio.

(Play The Warthog Song here)

"AHHHH!" shouted a crew member, "MAKE IT STAHP!"

"Umm, Lopez… I think the other crew members don't like your music."

"Ellos no tienen sabor." Lopez muttered.

Gamma then went up to a crew member, "He says you have no taste."

-0-0-0-0-

"Someone has somehow messed up the navigation system," 479er started. Eta and Iota shifted uncomfortably.

"Disabled the power."

Sigma, unneededly, rubbed the back of his head.

"Destroyed one of the ship's engines."

Tucker glared at the suspicious Alpha.

"And did an override of the ship's controls."

"I'm sorry," whispered Theta.

"So right now, we have no control of where we are going, how we are getting there, and who controls this ship."

"System going into slipspace." said a computerized voice.

"Shit!" the pilot shouted, "Everyone, hold on!"

Everyone immediately found a seat and strapped themselves in. Suddenly, the _New Destiny_ entered slipspace. Soon, they all found themselves inside of an atmosphere of an unknown planet. And they were headed straight toward the ground.

-0-0-0-0-

"What the hell!?" Simmons screamed, "How are we already in another planet!?"

"Brace for impact!" Washington shouted, clutching the bars of his seat.

"479er! Where are you going?" Carolina yelled. They all turned to the pilot who was grabbing an Assault Rifle off the wall.

"This ship is going down!" 479er yelled back, "If we stay, we are ALL dead." She then strapped a jetpack to herself.

"You're abandoning the ship?!" Tucker accused.

"We have to!"

The alarm screamed out louder than ever. They were all seconds away from crashing and death itself.

"Stay here! We can protect you-" Carolina said.

The Reds' and Blues' former pilot cut her off and exited swiftly out of the bridge.

"Tucker! Carolina! Use your shields! NOW!" Washington shouted.

"Right!" They both yelled.

The two summoned the bubble shields, surrounding the other Reds and Blues.

"Here we go!" Tucker hollered. And soon, they were all enveloped in flames, debris, and explosions.

-0-0-0-0-

"Oh god!" said a faded voice, "Where are we?"

"Tucker!" said another, becoming more clearer, "C'mon! Get up!"

The aqua soldier sat up. He was up against a tree. Washington and Doc were treating him, while the others were staring at the remains of the _New Destiny_.

"Oww," Tucker groaned, "What happened?"

"After we landed, you seemed tired and you dropped the shield, bumping into a rock." The Freelancer explained.

"I think it was more like a boulder." Doc muttered, under his breath, clearly to have shown to argue with Washington about that for some time.

Sarge and Simmons walked back to them. "There were a couple of weapons and vehicles that survived the ship." Sarge reported.

"Luckily, some of our personal weapons survived the ship as well, like Carolina's Gravity Hammer and Plasma Rifles, Grif's GrifShot, Tucker's Sword, Freckles, and some alien weaponry we brought from Chorus. We also distributed some of the A.I. equipment to everyone."

"The bad news is," Grif started, as he approached the group, "Is the fact that possibly some of that gear is on the other half of the ship."

"Where's the other half?" Tucker asked.

"We have no idea," Grif replied.

"Dammit! This is turning out just like Chorus! What's next? A civil war we have to fight!?" Tucker exclaimed.

"Alright, boys!" Carolina said, coming from out of the forest. "We need to start up camp, know where the hell we are, and fix our ship."

"Or transmit a message to the UNSC," Delta cut in, as Caboose and Donut followed close behind Carolina.

"Yes," Sigma said, "It is best to follow this course of action. Gather as many weapons as you can, and let's move…. Tucker, can you get up?"

"Yeah, I'm coming," Tucker said, grinning in his helmet, "Bow-chika-bow-wow."

 **ROOOAAARR!**

They all slowly turned toward the destroyed ship. Black and white creatures, all with red eyes, blocked their path to where the other weapons remained intact. They all mentally noted that the creatures resembled animals they knew. A giant black and white snake came up behind them, hissing dangerously.

"What."

"The"

"Fuck"

-0-0-0-0-

"Guys… stick together," Washington said softly.

"EVERY MAN FOR HIMSELF!" Grif shouted. He fired his GrifShot toward a group of the creatures and ran toward the clear path, Simmons screaming and following him.

"Wait!" Washington shouted, "Where are you-"

"Yep! Fuck this!" Tucker yelled, activating his keyblade. He sliced his way through another way into the forest. "Swish, swish, stab, stab!"

"Hey, Blue!" Sarge shouted, pulling out his shotgun and running after him. "Wait up!"

"I'll go after them!" Carolina said to Wash.

"No, stop-"

"AHHH!" Donut screamed. A wolf-like creature pounced on him, but was soon shot off by Lopez. An explosion from a rocket launcher followed that.

"C'mon!" Doc, in his O'Malley voice, said, "Follow me!" And with that Donut, Doc, and Lopez found their own way into the forest.

"No, wait!" Washington groaned, "God dammit!" He raised his gun toward the creatures.

"Target locked." said a robotic voice. "Firing."

"What?" Washington said, looking behind him. Caboose was back to back with him, wielding Freckles. Delta appeared next to Wash.

"Don't worry, Agent Washington. We are still here. But we must go this way to ensure survival." Delta gestured toward a clear path into the forest.

"Alright," Washington said. "Theta?"

"Yes," replied the trust A.I.

"I'm gonna need you, right now."

"You got it!" he said, cheerily.

"Okay, let's go."

Washington and Caboose, along with their three A.I., retreated to the forest as the monsters chased them. Another wolf-like creature nearly got the jump on the former Freelancer agent, but then, a sniper shot ringed throughout the forest, killing it. But as Washington turned to see who shot, there was no one there.

Washington, who continued to run, sighed and turned on his radio to a private channel, "Thanks for that."

"No problem…" a deep voice replied, "And please, Agent Washington… the name is Sam."

Washington laughed, "I think I prefer the name Locus."

"I'll guard the ship's weapons, so come back soon."

"Yeah, will do."

And with that, the communication signal was cut off.

"Are you sure you trust him?" Theta asked. There was a silence from the Freelancer for a moment.

"Yeah, I think I do."

* * *

So, who else watched that Rvb episode? I sure did, and you did too if you knew Locus' real name was Sam. Congrats!

Anyway, I'm planning on making the Reds and Blues and Team RWBY meet in RWBY Volume 2, Chapter 9: Search and Destroy. And, the plot will be pretty much Rvb following the RWBY plot from here on out. So, if this fanfiction ever has a long hiatus, that might be because I have finished RWBY Volume 3 in this fanfiction and waiting for October 22, 2016 for RWBY Volume 4. And your welcome to anyone who didn't know about RWBY Volume 4 debuting that day.

Also, just an FYI, Gamma will translate, but, as you noticed, not every tiny thing. So yeah, for those of you wondering, the part that Gamma didn't translate was "Ah! ¡Amo esta canción!" which translate to, "Ah! I love this song!"

Also, question: How powerful should UNSC weaponry or Covenant weaponry be against Grimm and/or Aura? These weapons were designed to penetrate through titanium armor and whatever halo shields are made of (hardlight?), though Aura can protect someone to up to 1400 tons of force (thank you Death Battle)! And some Grimm can survive and take many, many hits from bullets like Ren's Stormflower and Prryha's Miló. Though, weapons like Coco's minigun and Nora's Magnhild can shred through them, so yeah. Any ideas?

Finally, thanks again for following, viewing, favoriting, or reviewing my fanfiction!


	5. Chapter 5: Strange World, Strange Faces

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own RWBY, Red vs. Blue, or any of its characters**

 **Note:** I will be using-0-0-0-0- as a scene break

Heyo! Sorry for the long wait, I was in Vegas and California with my family for a few weeks, so I didn't have much time editing and typing. Also, since I was in a slight rush, it may not be the best chapter despite being the longest one so far. Well, here it is! Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Strange World, Strange Faces, and Familiar Voices**

Grif and Simmons were backed up into a cliff side. Red eyes crept up to them from the forest trees. Grif loaded and aimed the Grifshot towards them, firing wildly and frantically. Simmons fired his Battle Rifle. A few went down, but there were still many more to come. Finally, the creatures came into the sunlight. The black and white wolves slowly closed in. Simmons dropped his Battle Rifle, looking at Grif, "Well, Grif, I think this is it…"

"Hey, dumbass! You do realize we have A.I. right?" Just then, Eta and Iota appeared.

"Holy shit! It's like I can see everything! And know everything!"

Simmons scrambled for his weapon again, "You're right! Grif! Watch out!" He shot another one, as it nearly pounced onto the orange soldier.

Then, a huge wolf-like creature appeared. It looked older and definitely stronger.

"Dude," Grif started, "There no way we can take that."

"We can keep fighting." Simmons' gun clicked. He reached for a clip, but widened his eyes. "Fuck…"

"You're out of ammo aren't you?"

"Yep…"

"We're fucked, aren't we?"

"Yep…"

"Shit…"

The gigantic wolf-thing was just about to pounce, but a bullet, followed by a slice, sounded throughout the area. Grif and Simmons opened their eyes. Both Eta and Iota looked at each other and disappeared. The massive beast stood standing, still as a rock, but soon crumpled to the ground. A kama-like blade, that had a ribbon attached to it, was sticking out of the head of the wolf-thing. A teenage girl, dressed in black (and some white) with a matching bow on her head, looked at them briefly before pulling her weapon back. She then looked at them again and smirked.

Grif gaped at the girl, and Simmons…. fainted.

-0-0-0-0-

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU ABANDON EVERYONE!?"

"BECAUSE I WANT TO LIVE!"

"WE COULD'VE ALL DONE THAT IF WE JUST STAYED, WE HAVE OUR FUCKING SHIELDS!"

"CAN EVERYONE SHUT UP!?" Sarge shouted.

Tucker and Carolina glared at each other.

"I know you two are angry right now. But you both need to get your act together. We may have gotten away from those weird black and white things, but they may be anywhere. Coming from any direction!"

For once, Sarge had a point. And they also needed to find the others. And get back to the ship to secure their weapons. And get back home.

"Okay, okay," Tucker said, "I'm sorry… are we cool now?"

"Fine," Carolina replied, shaking his hand.

"Good, now… what to do now?" Sarge wondered aloud.

"Heeellllooooo!?" An unfamiliar voice shouted, "Is anyone out there?"

Tucker attempted to activate his active camouflage, but looked at his equipment strangely.

"Oh, shit! We distributed the A.I equipment to everyone. What the hell do I still have?!" He thought.

"Shouldn't we just greet them?" Carolina asked.

"They could be new enemies. Like Felix and Locus!" Sarge said, "I'm not dumb enough to fall for that again!"

Epsilon appeared, saying, "As much as I would love to disagree, Sarge is right… which is why, as well as myself, Tex and Alpha will not reveal ourselves for reasons."

"What!?" The others all said.

"See ya!"

"Hello?" The group turned to see a teenage girl with blonde hair and yellow and brown clothing. She also wore thick yellow bracelets.

"Oh! Hi!" she said cheerily.

"Don't. Move." Carolina said dangerously, lifting her plasma rifles. Besides herself, Sarge and Tucker wielded their appropriate weapons: a shotgun and an energy sword.

"Who are you?" Carolina asked.

Yang gave her a look of exaggerated curiosity, "Aww! What's with the hostility? Welp! The name's Yang Xiao Long!" Suddenly, she stood in her punching stance and her bracelets were no longer bracelets, loading her shotgun gauntlets. "And who might you be?"

Before any of them could reply, there was a roar from behind them.

"Watch out! Duck!" the blonde girl yelled.

A fraction of a second later, the girl was charging at them. Carolina nearly fired until she saw what was behind them. A huge spiky bear-like creature was in the air, ready to take her down. But a blur of yellow and a shotgun blast quickly brought it down. The creature shook its head and roared again. Yang loaded her shotgun and charge, uppercutting the bear and then blasting it into a tree.

Carolina looked at the girl with awe, the other two gaping.

"Holy. Shit…. That's badass!" Tucker said.

Sarge stared at Yang, "Tucker… I think I'm in love."

"Yeah, I'd like to use my fist for something too. Bow-chika-bow-OW!"

Yang sent him flying toward a tree, while Sarge glared at the aqua soldier.

"I wasn't talking about the girl! I was talking about those beautiful shotgun gauntlets!" Sarge continued to stare at Ember Celica. Carolina rubbed her back of her head.

"Ignore those idiots. If you want a normal conversation, speak with me."

"Umm, okay then?" The two stood there, silently and awkwardly staring at each other.

"What's your name, friend?" Yang finally spoke.

"Oh, right. Just call me Carolina."

"Carolina? Is that supposed to stand for the blue color of your… suit?"

Carolina looked confusingly at her, as well as Sarge and Tucker, "My armor? My name is… just my name."

"Don't your parents use the color naming rule?"

"... color naming rule?"

"You also sound a LOT like a friend of mine, I just realized…"

"Oh my god! Is that you, Jensen?!" Carolina shouted.

There were distant roars and growls. Yang pulled her hair back, "Well, I don't know anyone named Jensen, but she must be cool if she sounds like me! Anyway, we should get back to the camp for a bit. The huntsman I'm with will be expecting me. Also, we should get out of harm's way."

"Agreed," Carolina nodded. Then, she realized the first part of Yang's sentence….

-0-0-0-0-

"Umm, where exactly are we going?" Donut asked.

"I have no idea!" Doc replied, "I'm just following Lopez. He seems to know what we are doing."

"Sí, estoy usando las habilidades de Gamma para encontrar a los otros mediante el uso de las localizaciones de la A.I." Lopez said.

"Lopez says he is using me to find the others through their A.I. We can find each others since one day, we may need to assemble together to the Meta's suit to power it."

Donut thought for a moment, "That makes sense. But I thought Lopez wanted to find ice cream because he's hungry."

Doc thought, "Did he really learn Spanish?"

"Halt!" said a sharp, female voice. They all froze. Donut screamed in a high-pitched voice.

"¿Quién está ahí?" Lopez shouted. Gamma translated accordingly.

"The question is…" A white blur jumped from the trees. A girl in a white dress appeared in front of them, a rapier pointed straight at them. She had a scar through one of her eyes. "Who are you?"

"I'm Donut." The pink soldier said politely, "And this is Doc and Lopez! Oh! And I love your dress! Maybe if you put on some more sparkle like glitter in there, it would be a whole lot prettier!"

Weiss lowered her sword, confused and flattered at the same time, and thought, "Maybe I should add some dust crystals here and here and her-" She shook her head, glaring at them, "Weiss…" She said importantly, "Weiss Schnee."

Lopez put his hands up, putting his gun down, "Nos referimos a ningún daño. Queremos encontrar a nuestros amigos y estaremos en nuestro camino." Though, Gamma didn't pop up to translate. "Gamma , se puede traducir por favor?" Though, the A.I. did not appear. Lopez sighed, "Dios maldita sea…"

"Miss… Schnee? Please, we just want to find our friends and be on our way." Doc said calmly. Lopez sighed, this time, with relief.

Weiss then swiftly sheathed her sword, "Okay, but we should probably get back to my camp before…" She then unsheathed her sword and zoomed past them. A wolf-like creature soon found a blade protruding out of its neck. "that... C'mon!"

"Umm, Lopez… should we trust her?" Doc asked quietly, as Donut and Weiss went up ahead to talk about fashion tips.

Lopez opened his mouth to speak, but stopped, before remembering Doc couldn't understand him. He settled with shrugging. Doc sighed, "I guess we have no choice."

-0-0-0-0-

Washington and Caboose continued to walk in the forest, though they took a short break and sat in a clearing. Caboose jumped excitingly, "Washington! I see a big… tall…. Thing!"

"Caboose! That's called a tree, they are literally everywhere… oh…" Washington could then see it too. "Nevermind, Caboose…. Good job…"

In the distant, there was a huge gray building that looked a lot like a tower. Washington breathed deeply, "Caboose, do you know what that means?"

"Umm, is this a pop quiz? Then, in that case, it's the letter Z."

"No! It means there is civilization here! Carolina and the others will probably head for it! C'mon, let's go!" Washington began to sit up and walk toward the structure.

"Wait-" Caboose started.

"Caboose, let's go! They will probably head there too!"

"But I made a friend!" Caboose said, importantly.

Washington turned, "Caboose! We don't have time for this…"

A little teenage girl in a red cloak and skirt was sitting down on a nearby log. A strange red case thing was attached behind her back as well as a backpack. "Hi!" she said.

"Umm, hello little girl… Are you lost?" Washington asked.

The girl laughed, "Nope, I can take care of myself. I have Crescent Rose!"

"Wha-"

Suddenly, the red case turned into a large red scythe. A reloading sound rung in the area, implying that "Crescent Rose" could shoot.

"By the way, you seem to be the ones who are lost. And if you're wondering, my name is Ruby Rose. And I know your names, so don't sweat introducing yourself, Mr. Washington!"

"How did you know-"

"I've been following you for a bit. And you're headed toward where I'm going, so this works out for the both of us! My professor is waiting for me… Oh! And my teammates! Let's go!"

"WAIT!" Caboose shouted, "I must ask you this one thing!"

Ruby looked back at him. "Yes?"

"Do you have cookies?"

Washington facepalmed, while Ruby smiled. She fished through her pack, until she found a plastic bag of chocolate chip cookies. "Here you go!"

"Thank you, nice lady!"

"Aww, stop it!" Ruby replied, waving Caboose off.

Washington rolled his eyes, "Hey, Ruby! Can we go now?"

"Oh, right!" she exclaimed. She zipped past them, leaving rose petals behind. Washington sighed, Caboose patted his back.

"Don't worry, Mr. Washington! Everything will be okay!"

"I hope so," Washington said, reluctantly.

-0-0-0-0-

"So, we never really introduced ourselves," Simmons said quietly. The maroon and orange soldiers followed the teen, assuming she knew where she was going. "I'm Simmons and my partner here is-

"The name's fucking Grif," said the orange simulation trooper.

The girl glanced at them for a moment with an amused expression, "Blake."

They all walked silently down a path for a moment, before speaking again.

"Soo," Simmons started, "Where are we going?"

"Watcha doing here of all places?" Grif continued, as a barrage of questions erupted.

"Are there more of you?"

"Is there anything to eat?"

"What are those creatures we faced?"

"When is lunch?"

"Do you know of our other comrades?"

Blake thought for a long moment before answering, "Well, as a way to answer most of those questions, we are going to a nearby camp where my professor is located. I was sent here to investigate a huge crash that happened just a few hours ago. My team and I found out it was a spaceship-like and that some of the crew members survived, that's you, and bring them back safety and/or question them. Oh, and those creatures are called creatures of Grimm or Grimm for short. Professor Oobleck will explain when we get there."

Grif and Simmons looked at each other, before nodding. Well, before Simmons nodded. Grif replied with, "I like your bow… it matches your… style."

Blake rolled her eyes and continued forward. After an hour of walking in the forest, Simmons and Grif found a place in private to talk.

"Hey, Iota," Simmons whispered, "Can you find the others?" Though, the A.I. did not appear.

"Dude, I think our A.I.s ditched us," Grif said, "I've been trying to get to Eta, but he's not appearing."

"You have little faith," Simmons scolded.

Simmons then gasped, "I just realized…. She sounds a lot like Dr. Grey!"

Grif stood there, silent for an eternal minute, "Fuck."

"Hey, guys," Blake shouted quietly, "We're here."

Before any of them could say another word, a voice shouted, "Ah! Blake! You're back. And with a couple of the survivors, I see!"

Grif and Simmons widened their eyes, and shouted, "Caboose!?" Instead, they found a green haired gentleman with a pith helmet and a brown coat.

"Why hello there! Please, if you would come with me, we should discuss what you are doing here, and why, and how, and you know the rest. Come on now!"

Simmons leaned over to Grif, "Did Caboose become more…"

"Smart?" Grif finished.

"I was going to say 'rational,' but 'smart' works too."

-0-0-0-0-

"Almost there, everyone!" Yang shouted overhead. Carolina, Tucker, and Sarge were already starting to see buildings, but, as they moved up closer, they soon saw that the structures were in ruins and were abandoned. The ominous vibe of the ghost city did not suit well with the bright headed girl, which made things more eerie.

"Hey!" Sarge shouted.

"Yes?" Yang replied back.

"Though, my comrades and I are very grateful for your help, I must say, we still do NOT trust you. And I think they agree." The two light blue soldiers' silence proved this to be true.

"You've been through some things?" Yang asked, slightly wincing at their sign of distrust.

"You could say that…" Tucker and Carolina muttered simultaneously. They both jumped at their respective responses. Yang gave them a chuckle.

"Yang!" a voice shouted. "Over here!" A silhouette of a black-haired girl with a bow on her head stood in the doorway of a small, destroyed shop.

"Oh!" Yang exclaimed, "Coming, Blake!"

"Who?" Sarge asked, readying his shotgun.

"Blake? She's a teammate of mine. We're in this mission together." Yang explained briefly, "C'mon!"

Sarge, Tucker, and Carolina followed, meeting the new person. They greeted each other, Sarge clearly expressing his mistrust.

"Come in," Blake said, "My professor would like to talk with you all… also, a few of your friends are here-"

"Hey! Does anyone know where a bathroom is?"

"... Grif?" Sarge called. Simmons and Grif peeked around the corner.

"Oh! Sir! You found your way to us!" Simmons said excitingly. A green haired man also appeared around the corner.

"Why, more survivors! Hello there, I am Dr. Bartholomew Oobleck. But please, called me Dr. Oobleck." He swiftly shook hands with the new incomers, zipping past each one.

"So, what's going on anyway?" Carolina asked.

"Yeah! What's with this planet?" Tucker also asked.

"And why the hell do you sound like Caboose!?" Sarge shouted.

Oobleck pushed his glasses in and cleared his throat. "Yes, all excellent questions, though, I believe there are more of you. Also, two of my students have not yet returned. So until then, please, stay here and hold your questions until the end." The doctor/professor zipped back into the corner and wrote in a journal-like book.

The others all stood silently and awkwardly.

"Soooo," Simmons started.

"Who are you?" Grif finished, pointing at Yang.

-0-0-0-0-

Donut, Doc, and Lopez watched as the girl in white slashed and stabbed monsters left and right, without a sweat. When she was finished, Weiss glared at them.

"I could've used the help you know!"

Lopez sighed silently, allowing Doc and Donut to answer for him.

"But you were great!" Donut exclaimed, "And it was really AWESOME!" He went high pitched in the end of his sentence. They all continued to walk.

Doc rubbed the back of his head, "Yeah, I'm not into fighting… I'm a pacifist… most of the time…."

Lopez shook his head, as Weiss pointed at him. "Why is he so quiet?"

Doc answered, "He's actually a robot, but since he speaks Spanish. No one understands him… I think he knows, at this point, it's better not to say anything at all."

"Until we had Gamm-" Donut started, before being tackled by Lopez himself.

The Schnee heiress thought aloud in a confused manner, "Spanish? What kind of language is that? And he's a robot!?"

Doc nodded, "Spanish is one of many languages from where we come from."

"And I speak some of it!" Donut exclaimed.

Weiss carried on with walking as Lopez glared at Donut.

"No, no tienes idea de cómo hablar español," the Spanish robot muttered.

They then arrived in an abandoned city with broken down buildings and cracked streets. Weiss lead them to a smallish structure with two other girls standing guard.

"Well, you're back early," Weiss said indignantly.

"Well," The girl dressed in black and white started, "We found survivors and brought them here. So it's a mission complete right?"

"Yeah!" said the one in yellow and brown. She looked at them, "The name's Yang. And this is…"

"Blake." She said bluntly. "Oh, right! I think your friends are inside." She stepped aside, allowing the medic, the lightish-red soldier, and the Spanish robot to pass.

"Hey! They survived!" Grif said, flicking a speck of dust away. "That is not what I expected."

"Yo tampoco," Lopez replied.

"Lopez, you do realize we can't understand you right? But judging on how you said it, you seem to agree." Simmons shrugged, as Lopez nodded.

"Wait, so it's just Wash and Caboose?" Carolina asked. "You sure they're gonna be okay?"

Tucker waved it off, "Pfft, Wash can take care of himself, and Caboose can get crushed by a boulder and still survive that. Plus, they have A.I.s and their equipment."

"Wait a minute…" Doc said, "Umm, Weiss?"

"Yeah?"

"Is there one or two more of you?"

Weiss nodded, then gasped and put her fingers pressed against her forehead, "Yeah… she's our leader…."

"... Is that somehow bad?" asked Simmons.

"Nope! If your friends are with Ruby, they'll be fine!" Yang said pridefully.

The Reds and Blues, besides Caboose and Wash, looked at each other. Finally, they looked to Blake, who shrugged and smiled. "They'll probably be okay."

-0-0-0-0-

"So your weapon is a scythe… and a gun?" Washington asked.

Ruby smiled at him, "Yeah, specifically a high-powered sniper rifle!"

"... and you made that?"

"Yep, forged my baby myself!"

"... This world is crazy." Washington said.

Ruby pouted, "Why so serious? You can't find your friends with that attitude!"

Washington sighed, changing the subject, "So, your friends can help find my friends."

The red hooded girl nodded, "At least, if they haven't already."

"Yeeeaaaah," Caboose said out of the blue.

"Caboose, you have no idea what we are saying do you?" Washington said.

"Yeaaah… I just wanted to be part of whatever you are talking about…" The former Freelancer gave him a small chuckle and patted his back. Ruby smiled.

"You can be a part of anything you want if you put your mind to it!"

"That was the complete opposite of what you should be saying. Caboose barely has a mind," Washington thought. Then, he remembered something, "Care to explain that?"

Ruby looked curiously at him, "Hmm? About what?"

"About how your friends may have already found my friends."

"Oh, right! My professor and my team heard a crash and decided to hold off our original mission. We would investigate to make sure if there were any survivors and if it had any connection to the White Fang."

"... the White Fang?"

"Black Claws!" Caboose shouted.

Ruby laughed, "Well, I guess that answers that 'White Fang' connection."

"Hey, by the way, you sound like the child version of someone I know…"

"Yeah, and you sound like my headmaster," Ruby said sarcastically, "... Oh my gosh! You actually do sound like my headmaster!"

"Freeze!"

Ruby, and Washington immediately looked alert, while Caboose stood confused.

"Who's there?" Wash asked.

Figures stepped out from the forest trees. They wore masks similar to those of the creatures the Reds and Blues fought. They also had animal like qualities, like horns and inhuman ears. They had guns and swords pointed at them.

"The White Fang…" Ruby breathed. Crescent Rose unfolded in its scythe form.

"What!?" Washington shouted. He lifted his Battle Rifle. "We can take them, right?"

Suddenly, three giant mechs crashed through the trees.

"Annnd, those are the Paladins..." Ruby groaned.

"A lot like a versatile version of a Mantis." Washington said intriguingly.

"Yeah! Like Freckles!" Caboose shouted.

"HEY! QUIET!" said the driver of one of the Atlesian Paladins. "We're taking you prisoner!"

Washington turned on his speech amplification, "WE COME IN PEACE! WE MEAN NO HARM! THIS DOESN'T HAVE TO GET VIOLENT!"

"Wash? What are you doing?!" Ruby shouted through her gritted teeth.

"Negotiating! What else?"

"Did I mention these guys are from a terrorist group that want to rid of all of humanity?"

"... Why didn't you tell me before?" Washington sighed and turned on his voice amplifier, "NEVERMIND!" Washington smiled, remembering something. "THIS IS THE VOICE OF GOD! TURN DOWN YOUR EVIL WAYS!"

Ruby gaped, as the White Fang members were insulted and ready to attack. "Who are you to threaten us?" one of them shouted.

"Hey, Ruby?" Washington began, "Can you take down the foot soldiers?

"Yeah… but the Paladins…."

"Leave that to me…. And Caboose?"

"Yes, sir!"

"Those guys really need help."

"On it!" Caboose instantly shot down a White Fang member.

Washington gave himself a mental prayer, "Please work, please work, please work! Theta, please be with me!"

He jumped in front of the mechs, as they locked onto him. He jumped and pulled out a familiar device and slammed it into the ground as hard as he could. The EMP immediately took effect, disabling the Paladins.

Ruby stared, as her job was already done, while Caboose looked around happily for more new friends. Wash sighed in relief and put his EMP away.

"RUBY!?"

"WASH!"

"CABOOSE!?"

"Are you guys out there?!"

"Yang! Blake! Weiss!" Ruby exclaimed, "They're here!"

"Hey, Caboose, did you hear-"

"Tucker!" The blue soldier shouted, "Over here!"

Washington sighed, glancing at the disabled mechs and fleeing White Fang members.

"Looks like we made it," Washington whispered into a private channel on his radio.

"Copy," replied the same dark voice, belonging to Locus. "The weapons are still secure, just if you're wondering."

"Good, thanks."

"Your welcome!" Ruby shouted at him. "You're a sweet guy afterall!"

Washington gave her a small laugh, turning off his radio. "I wonder what happens now?" he thought, as he saw his friends rush toward him and Caboose. Wash waved it off, thinking, "I guess we have some explaining to do." And he walked, along with Caboose, towards his brothers (and sister) in "arms".

* * *

So that concludes that chapter! Oh and to answer a question that has been lying around in the reviews: Hell no. The Reds and Blues are NOT getting aura or semblances. My first reason, it sort of defeats the purpose of them coming to a new world (in a way... somehow). Secondly, they already have A.I. and the equipment for that,not to mention their **advanced weaponry and armor.** Thirdly, I don't like the fact they are getting it despite already having things that allow them to do that. Take their armor. It could be gauged like aura and used as protection, while semblances are like their A.I. equipment and armor enhancements. They would be getting almost twice the equipment they already have. And finally, I cannot think of any semblances that may match up with the Reds and Blues. What? Do I give Tucker x-ray vision or something (just as an example)? Anyway, the point is: I'm not giving them aura and, in turn, semblances.

Oh, by the way! Just a small update/idea. How many of you have read the Wings of Fire by Tui T. Sutherland? After her next book comes out, I was planning on making a fanfiction for that too. So depending on how it goes, it may or may not take away some time from this fanfiction. Though, not to worry, the next book doesn't come out until after Christmas. And for those of you wondering, it will be called Hybrid Hatching, and that's all I'm giving you. Again, just a thought and an idea that may come up in the later future.

Okay! And that's all I got. Thanks for continuing on reading this story and, again, apologies for the lateness of the chapter. It was fun in California and Vegas by the way. But I'm finally back home in the Eastern Coast! Anyway, see ya around! And have fun translating without Gamma this time :)


	6. Chapter 6: Understanding Where the Hell

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own RWBY, Red vs. Blue, or any of its characters**

 **Note:** I will be using-0-0-0-0- as a scene break

Welcome back, ladies and gentlemen, to this story, _Crashing into the World of Remnant_. I'm your host, Dragonmind64, and let's continue our tale of Halo soldiers and cartoon and/or anime characters (idk).

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Understanding Where The Hell They Are**

Night fell upon Mountain Glenn. Ruby was on the second floor of their temporary abode, using her rifle to pick off any Grimm that came near. Blake, Yang, and Weiss was in another section of the building, asleep. The Reds and Blues stood in front of a middle-aged, green haired man… who sounded like Caboose. Oobleck smiled, "I understand you all come from another world. And as much as I would love to question you about yourself, it is not my department… at the moment. Anyway, I believe you have some questions that I can answer. So please, fire away!"

Tucker raised his hand, "How old is Yang?"

The professor frowned, "I'm afraid I cannot reveal information about my students-"

Yang entered the room, smiling and not a hint of tiredness, "Hey, Professor!"

"Doctor," he replied flatly.

"I would like to speak with good old Tucker here." And without saying anything else, she pulled Tucker away. Though, the aqua soldier looked happy for a moment, after a quick shotgun shot and a shout, he slumped back into the room. They all rolled their eyes. Finally, Washington stepped up.

"Dr. Oobleck, I was wondering about where we are and if we could possibly leave this planet. We all want to go home after we've been through… things…"

Oobleck rubbed the back of his head awkwardly, "I'm afraid it's not that simple. We have not yet achieved space travel, since our primary energy source, called Dust, does not work off this planet."

"What is this dust anyway?" Sarge asked, "And where do I get one of those shotgun gauntlets?"

Oobleck sighed, finally hearing a question he could answer properly, "Dust is the energy source of this world. We use them as weapons against the creatures of Grimm. They come in many forms and used in things like ammunition and as energy sources for our technologies on Remnant, our planet." Oobleck thought for a moment, "And Yang's weapons are custom-made… made by herself if I recall correctly."

Doc then spoke up, "What are these Grimm? You're fighting them right? And this… White Fang?"

Oobleck nodded, "The Grimm and the White Fang, though are enemies, they are completely separate foes. The creatures of Grimm are monsters that cannot use Aura. They seek the destruction of humanity and of our creations. Though, we do not know much about them, aside from being attracted to feelings of negativity, disintegrate on death, and that there are different types. The White Fang however are misguided Faunus-"

"Faunus?" Simmons asked, "Who are they?"

"Don't interrupt!" Bartholomew snapped, "Anyway, the Faunus are humanoid and intelligent life, pretty much like humans. Though, they are not completely human. They have animal-like traits like tails, claws, and animal ears. Unfortunately, this has lead to the discrimination of Faunus, and lead to the White Fang, who were originally peaceful, but later became something more… violent." He took a deep breath. "Any other questions?"

"Aura. What the hell is it?" Grif said boringly.

"An excellent question… but please refrain from cursing in front of my students. Okay then! Aura is the supposed manifestation of our soul which can become useful in combat, like becoming a defensive shield for example."

"Huh, sorta like the shields on our armor…." Carolina thought.

"Some who have Aura," Oobleck continued, "Also have achieved the unique abilities of Semblances. Those who have and use Semblances are capable of using a specific type of supernatural they are not uncommon. Huntsmen and Huntresses are known to have Aura and Semblances to their advantage during missions. Let's take Blake for example. Her semblance is known as Shadow, which allows her to create copies of herself as decoys or platforms. Though, I know many of you have not seen it in use, you will see quite a couple of different types of Semblances in our world…. Any other questions?"

They all thought and shook their heads. "Thank you, Doctor Oobleck." Washington thanked, "This conversation has been enlightening."

"Well, good!" Oobleck said, shaking his hand, "I look forward to properly meet with you all later. I must rest, after all, I am on a mission with my students." The professor zipped out and immediately went to bed. Snores and soft breathing soon echoed through the building. Everyone, except the Reds and Blues remained awake.

"So, what now?" Tucker asked.

"Well, as I can see it, we have two options." Washington said, "He said we would be sent back to this 'Beacon Academy'. As far as I can tell, it the same place where they trained Yang, Blake, Ruby, and Weiss, as well as, these Huntsmen and Huntresses. So we can go with that, or run away and find our own way off this planet."

There was a flash and, suddenly, their A.I.s appeared.

"Hey, guys!" waved Epsilon. "Sorry to keep you waiting."

"We had to make sure no was around before reappearing." Sigma said.

"NOW YOU COME!" Tucker exclaimed, "Where were you when we needed you?!"

"Hey! I'm pretty sure you wouldn't want to get caught when you are a valuable, not to mention useful, A.I. unit." Alpha retorted.

"Apologies if we have given you some grievances. Though, you still have the ability to work with your equipment. Do you not?" Delta spoke.

"Anyway, the point is," Tex started, "We should go with them. We still don't know much about this place. And if we need to resort to fighting, you have your weapons, equipment, and A.I units."

Theta then jumped, "H-hey! I think Ruby is gone…"

"Ruby?" Washington asked, "I thought she was keeping guard."

"He's right," said Omega. "It seems the little Red left her post recently too."

"...Should we look for her?" Simmons asked. "I mean, it's a little suspicious that she left unexpectedly."

"Right," Carolina said, "Wash, Tucker, and I will investigate. You all stay here, just in case. We'll contact you over the radio if we get trouble."

"Do not worry about us, Agent Carolina." said Sigma, "Just contact us if anything goes wrong."

The three nodded and went outside to find the missing Ruby. Tucker, when they were all alone then asked, "Hey, who has what armor enhancement by the way?"

"Why are you asking now?" Washington replied.

"Because I just realized about it and should know in case we get into any problems."

Carolina and Washington thought for a moment.

"Doc has the Bioscanner and Healing Unit," Carolina started to list, "Donut has Adaptive Camo. I have a Bioscanner, a Domed Energy Shield, and Grav Boots. Sarge has the Strength Boost….."

Washington picked it up, "You, Simmons, Grif, and Caboose all have Helmet Cams. Though, you have a Domed Energy Shield and Adaptive Camouflage and Grif has Active Camo and a Voice Manipulator. Simmons has the Speed Boost, and Caboose has an Overshield Enhancement. And I have an EMP and Grav Boots."

Tucker then thought for a moment, "So Lopez has a-"

"Temporal Distortion Unit, yes." Wash and Carolina said at the same time.

"Welp," Tucker said, "I'm probably going to only remember what _I_ have so, yeah! Also, its emp, Washington."

The Freelancer Agents face palmed, but then stopped. Tucker looked back at them with a confused look.

"What?" said the aqua soldier.

"Shhh!" Washington said. They turned the corner and saw Ruby and her dog, Zwei, heading back to their camp. The three armored soldiers heard a small crack and looked to the floor. The pavement was crumbling beneath them.

"Shit…" Tucker cursed.

"Ruby!" Washington exclaimed, "The pavement!"

Ruby exclaimed and looked below her. But it was too late and fell into the newly formed hole. They ran toward it and found Ruby hanging and holding on. She threw her dog up, which Tucker caught. Carolina dived down to grab her arm, but missed as the girl fell. Ruby looked up, "Tell the others the White Fang are here! There's a door to their base nearby-" And she disappeared into the darkness below.

"Tucker," Washington said, "Contact the others. We'll go find this door." Zwei ran off to the camp, as Tucker radioed his comrades.

Carolina and Washington walked around Ruby's path.

"Hey…" Carolina sparked an idea, "Wash, do you think this door is electronic?"

"Maybe… but why… oooohhh." Washington pulled out his EMP device. Theta appeared beside him. "Ready?"

"Yeah."

Carolina stood out of his radius to make sure it didn't hit her. Beta appeared to watch.

Washington smashed the device onto the ground, and sure enough, a secret door creaked open, with an elevator, awaiting their arrival.

"Hey, Carolina? Let's wait for the others." Washington said, watching an eager Carolina.

"Fine," she said grudgingly.

Soon, their reinforcements arrived, with the addition of Oobleck, Yang, Blake, and Weiss. Oobleck spoke first. Blake picked up Crescent Rose off the ground.

"Ruby fell into the hole? And the White Fang's base is nearby?"

"Right over there," Carolina said, pointing to the elevator that appeared. Zwei growled at the door.

"Excellent!" Oobleck said, raising his fist into the air, "We shall make haste! Come now!"

He zipped into the elevator, his students (minus Ruby) following him, Zwei trotted along. Wash and Carolina were about to follow but got pulled back by Grif and Tucker.

"Oobleck said for us to stay here. He said a 'Bullhead' was coming to get us," explained Simmons, "I'm was going to assume that it was a vehicle."

"But, Ruby is down there!" Washington said.

"But it's not our fight!" Grif retorted, "Why do we need to do this?"

All the Reds and Blues stared down at the orange soldier.

"You do realize they just saved you, right?" Carolina replied flatly, "Who's coming with me?"

"Hey! I'm not finished," Grif shouted, "These guys may be out to get us! Remember Chorus!?"

They all stood in silence, surprised that their lazy friend had a point.

"You know what!?" Grif said, sarcastically, "Fuck it! Let's jump into another fucking situation we don't need to be in! Let's fucking go!"

"Yes! Ruby needs our help!" Caboose yelled aloud, not knowing Grif was sarcastic, "She is my friend!"

"So what!?" Grif wailed.

"Ruby is a friend! And friends help you! And now she needs our help!" Caboose hollered, "Have you seen my guide to friends?"

"What!?"

"She gave me cookies."

The Reds and Blues stood dumbfounded. Finally, Carolina said, "Yeah…. Ummm, I'm just gonna…. Go. Anyone else?"

Carolina was backed up by Tucker, Wash, Simmons, and Doc. The others would wait for the Bullhead to pick them up.

"No deje estos idiotas conmigo!" Lopez said. Gamma translated, "Don't leave me with these idiots!"

"You'll be fine!" Simmons said, waving his hand. In his head, though, he was grateful to be away from the less…. rational people. "See ya later!"

-0-0-0-0-

"Hey, Doc!" Washington shouted. The five went into the elevator and were now in a huge cave complex.

"Yes!" said Oobleck and DuFresne said at the same time.

"... I meant Oobleck." Washington said.

"Wait! What are you doing here?" the professor/doctor replied, "I thought, I told the others to tell you to wait for the Bullhead!"

"We decided to help out." Tucker said, in a 'as a matter of fact' tone, "The others are waiting for the Bullhead."

"With all due respect professor, we could use the help." Blake told her professor. Ruby's and Yang's dog barked happily.

"Doctor." Oobleck said, flatly, "But yes, if you wish to assist us, please do. But follow my lead."

"Hey!" said a gruff voice, "Who are you?"

"Freeze," said another voice.

"ATTACK!" Oobleck yelled. Blake, Yang, and Weiss were immediately slashing or punching opponents. The black and white dog even subdued a White Fang member, cornering him into a corner.

"To your left," whispered the quiet voice of Tex. Carolina immediately pulled out her grappling hook and pulled a White Fang member out of the dark, comboing it with quite a couple hits with her shock baton.

"Jeez, these guys really do seem they are wearing armor." Carolina said to herself.

"Yo, Tucker," Alpha said in his head, "A squad of five is coming."

"Hey, Church." Tucker whispered, "I thought you guys said you wanted to hide from the others."

"Well, it turns out, our suspicions were for nothing. If we don't activate our holographic forms, we should be okay. It seems that these guys don't even know what an A.I is...from our world. Not even the UNSC. There's not a single piece of evidence that the UNSC even set foot here. No armor or weapons that are close to the ones we have, and they seem to have abilities beyond an average human! Oh, behind you!"

Tucker activated his key blade. He sliced the White Fang member with ram horns behind him, but missed. Instead, he cut through a steel beam, which collapsed onto the White Fang member.

"Stop!" Oobleck said to Tucker. "What are you doing?!"

"Defending myself?" Tucker said, questioningly.

"I've noticed something strange about your weapon. Does it use plasma?"

"I guess?"

"Don't use it!"

"But why?!"

"Plasma is one of the most dangerous things to encounter. It burns through Aura, and even if our Aura protects us, it will still burn for the victim! I don't know how you gotten a hold of a weapon that harness plasma, but please refrain from using such a thing."

Tucker groaned, switching to his DMR, "Fine."

Carolina looked at her plasma rifles for a moment, before shocking another incoming foot soldier and deciding not to use the plasmic weapons.

"We need to find Ruby!" Simmons shouted.

"Already tracking her. Make a left, then a right, then go straight." said Beta to Carolina, Tucker, Simmons, and Wash.

"She's over here!" Tucker said.

"How do you know that?" Weiss demanded.

"Ummm…."

"We can hear her?" Doc said unconfidently, then he switched to his O'Malley voice, "Yes! We can hear her screams of pain and torture!"

Weiss, Blake, Yang, and Oobleck looked at Doc either confused or horrified. Zwei whimpered quietly.

"He has a split personality." Washington explained.

They ran towards Ruby's location, beating up White Fang members who approached. Then, after one moment, Simmons tapped Washington.

"Hey, Wash?" he said.

"What is it?"

"You see those things?" Simmons pointed toward a strange device that were in the cavern. "Iota and I think they may be bombs."

"Bombs? What makes you say that?" Washington queried.

"Well, Iota took a quick scan and found huge amounts of this 'Dust' thing inside. The screen and circuitry of that thing seems to hook up to make something detonate…. According to Iota. And I was wondering why these people would even have these things…. Unless it was a weapon, a power source, or a storage unit of some sorts."

Washington looked at Simmons curiously, "Wow, that's actually quite observant of you, Private Simmons."

"Thank you," Simmons said, "I always aim to please my superiors! ….But what are we going to do about those bombs?"

Washington didn't get the chance to answer, as the group were soon standing in a clear corridor, with Ruby in the middle of a crossfire. A man with a hat, a white coat, and orange hair began to walk toward a train in the distant.

"Take those soldiers out!" Oobleck ordered. Yang, Weiss, and Blake charged ahead, as the Reds and Blues (who were present), took to the flank route, mowing down any leftover White Fang members. Finally, the area was clear, aside from the dormant train, and they all re-grouped. Ruby jumped into her sister's arms, who was relieved to see her safe.

"Ruby!" Yang shouted, embracing her little sister, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I'm fine. But listen!" Ruby started, "Torchwick's got all sorts of weapons and robots down there."

"What?" Blake and Simmons exclaimed. Blake handed Ruby her sniper scythe.

"Androids, mechs, they're all loaded up on the train cars."

"Ahhhh, that's ridiculous. These tunnels are sealed, the tracks lead to a dead-end."Oobleck explained.

Suddenly, a speaker echoed across the cavern. "Get to your places, we are leaving now!" Roman said.

"Well, they're going somewhere." Yang said.

"What do we do?" Doc asked.

"We need backup. Let me call Jaun-"

"Backup?" Washington asked, "You mean us?"

Team RWBY and Oobleck looked at the Reds and Blues that were present.

"They do seem like capable soldiers," Blake said, breaking the silence.

"Let's get on that train!" Oobleck shouted, as the train began to move.

-0-0-0-0-

A White Fang member stood guard in one of the cars. He looked to his right, just to see rose petals, and grabbed his radio.

"I think they're on the-" He was cut short after being knocked down by DMR, wielded by a certain aqua soldier.

"You can sit the fuck down!" Tucker shouted happily, "I've always wanted to do that." Tucker scrambled to the top of the train car, where his comrades stood waiting.

"Okay, let's review the plan, people." Carolina said commandingly.

"We need to get to the front to stop this train." Oobleck ordered, "Assume all are hostile on this train."

"Umm, Professor?" Weiss asked nervously.

"Doctor."

"What's that?" Weiss pointed at the device, similar to the ones Simmons and Iota noticed.

"That my dear… appears to be a bomb."

With that, the people around back away from the hatch.

"Called it!" Simmons shouted.

"We got baddies!" Ruby shouted, pointing at the advancing White Fang members.

"Well, I didn't expect them to go-" Oobleck started, before being cut off by a beeping noise. They all looked down into the car they were in, only to see the bomb activated.

"Easy on us…" Oobleck finished.

"Time to go?" Doc asked.

"Time to go!" the other Doctor exclaimed, "Blake, detach the caboose! It will kill us all!"

"On it," Blake said, as Tucker and Washington laughed. They all jumped to the next car, but they heard Blake say, "Huh? It decoupled itself!"

"What?" Oobleck said.

"I guess he really doesn't want us on this-" Yang was cut off by Washington who was with Ruby.

"Doctor Oobleck, we have a problem." Washington said.

"Another bomb?!" Carolina shouted.

"Aaaannnnd it looks like most of the cars have bombs." Simmons said. Then, under his breath, he whispered, "According to Iota."

The car began to decouple itself, so Team RWBY, Professor Oobleck, Zwei, and the Red and Blues (who were there) jumped to the next car.

"Get the humans!" a voice shouted.

"Let's go!" Ruby shouted. Team RWBY and Carolina advanced on the White Fang as Simmons, Tucker, and Washington provided covering fire. Carolina matched Team RWBY in combat, performing excellent combat skills, much to the surprise of Team RWBY. Meanwhile Doc was fighting to not jump into the fight.

"You know you want to," Omega said mischievously.

"No! I am…. A Pacifist!" Doc said, struggling with his words. Oobleck stood beside him amused. But soon, an explosion caught his attention. He looked at the decoupled train car as it blew to smithereens. The explosion the created a hole in the tunnel to the outside world. Grimm soon funneled into the cave.

"Oh, dear…." he muttered, "He's leading Grimm to the city!"

"What?" Blake exclaimed.

"It's the cars-" Oobleck began.

"Lemme guess, they explode and let the Grimm through?" Carolina said.

"Correct!" Oobleck said, as another car ejected from the connected train, "We need to go! You seven go down and disable those bombs!" He gestured toward WBY, Simmons, Carolina, Tucker, and Doc.

"What about us?" Ruby questioned.

"We are going to stop this train!" the Professor said confidently. Zwei let out a triumphant bark.

"Umm, with all due respect, I thought that was the original plan, Doctor…" Washington said.

"... Oh…."

-0-0-0-0-

The seven that were assigned to disabling the bombs, went below.

"Soooo, does anyone know how to actually disarm bombs?" Doc asked.

"I do," Carolina and Simmons said at the same time. Tucker and Carolina looked at Simmons strangely.

"Sarge made me do it…"

"Okay, start with this one," Weiss said, pointing her rapier to a bomb. "Here," she said to Blake, handing over a clip of Dust infused bullets. "Take this."

Blake inserted the clip into Gambol Shroud, as Carolina walked up to a bomb.

"I'll do this one," Carolina said, "I… umm, who is that?"

They all looked behind and WBY gasped. A pink and brown haired girl appeared. She held a harmless-looking parasol and wore a white jacket that reminded Simmons, Tucker, Carolina, and Doc of a certain ice cream combination.

"I'll take care of this one," Yang said dangerously, "Carolina? Keep at that bomb. The rest of you go ahead."

"Yang, are you sur-" Blake said.

"Go." Yang replied.

They nodded and it was only Carolina and Yang up against the mute Neopolitan.

"Guard me, okay?" Carolina said, "And don't lose your head."

Yang nodded and walked up to the short girl, who smiled at her. Then, Yang went for the punch.

-0-0-0-0-

The (now) five people who were supposed to disarm the bombs now found themselves in another car.

"Nothing here," Simmons said.

"Then, let's move on," Weiss said importantly.

"I don't think so!" said a deep voice.

A huge White Fang member lumbered into the room with a lethal-sounding chainsaw.

"Umm…." Simmons quivered.

"You all go ahead!" Weiss yelled.

"Yep! I'm out!" Tucker said, rolling past the Lieutenant. Simmons and Blake soon followed.

"Hey, what about you?" Weiss said, looking at the remaining soldier.

"Donut would be upset if you got hurt… also, I think it might help if you have a medic on your side," Doc said. Then, O'Malley shouted, "And, I would LOVE to obliterate this guy to OBLIVION!"

Though it was wrong to say, Weiss was oddly comforted by it. The Lieutenant laughed, "Finally, I get to kill a Schnee."

Weiss glared at him, pointing Myrtenaster and spinning the chambers. She charged, as Doc began to pull out his rocket launcher, his O'Malley beginning to show. The White Fang officer revved up his chainsaw and swung.

-0-0-0-0-

Tucker, Blake, and Simmons finally made it to the front of the train.

"Looks like there weren't any bombs on the way here," Simmons said.

"I think Ruby, Oobleck, and your friend are dealing with everyone top side. Maybe we can stop the train from here-" Blake said. Suddenly, she jumped out of the wave of an explosive flare.

"Hey!" Tucker shouted, "Who the fuck are you?"

"My, my, what a profane bunch of soldiers. Oh! Hello, kitty cat. You miss me?" Roman said slyly, "You know, we should really gotta stop meeting like this. People are gonna talk."

Blake clenched her fists, as Tucker and Simmons looked at Torchwick weirdly.

"Yeah, I'm just gonna assume you're this Torchwick dude…" Tucker said, "And we're about to kick your ass…. Also, you're a lot like Felix, but sound entirely different."

"Good way to put it, Tucker," Simmons commented, "And he sounds more like Locus and Doyle together!"

"Oh, yeah. Good point!" Tucker replied.

"Ha!" Roman laughed, "What pathetic losers." He lifted his cane and fired another flare.

"Oh, shit!" Tucker shouted, just before activating his Domed Energy Shield. "Ha! That's what Felix said before my friends and I kicked his ass."

"What?" Roman said questioningly, "Grrr, whatever." He stepped forward, facing off, one on three.

-0-0-0-0-

"To your left!" Washington shouted at Ruby. The girl in red cut through the White Fang soldiers with ease. Meanwhile, Oobleck set a Paladin alight with his thermos flamethrower.

"More up ahead!" Oobleck shouted. Paladins suddenly began to jump onto the top of the train and started to shoot.

"My turn!" Washington ran up to the Paladins and slammed his EMP device to the ground, disarming the mechs.

"Wash," Theta said, "You only have a few charges left. Be careful!"

"Don't worry, buddy." Washington said, "How much further?"

"A couple more cars. Maybe nine or ten if I calculated correctly."

"Okay then."

"Mr. Washington! Duck!" Oobleck shouted.

"Wha-" Washington just dodged the flaming dog that shot past.

"WHAT!? That dog can be set on fire!? AND LIVE?!"

"No time for dilly dallying!" Oobleck said. Though, mechanical stomps caught their attention, as more Paladins came up behind them.

"You two go up ahead!" the professor said. "I'll deal with these guys!"

"But-"

"No but's, Ruby!" Oobleck said, "Go and stop the train if you can!"

Ruby nodded, as she went up ahead. Washington then followed her, but Zwei, though, was reluctant. Soon enough, Ruby noticed.

"Go." She said softly to the black and white dog. Zwei yelped happily as he ran off to join Oobleck.

Washington smiled inside his helmet. "Caboose was right, you are a good friend."

"Awww! Stop it!" Ruby said.

"Huh, it's strange how I can't say the same to other people." Washington said sadly.

"Why is that?" Ruby questioned, as they continued their way to the front.

"It's just…. I guess I've met more bad people than you have…."

There was silence, but soon Washington continued.

"Ruby."

"Yeah?" she replied shyly.

"Don't let war break who you truly are. That's how you win, when you still have the nerve to care for others…. It took a while to rebuild mine."

Ruby looked at him sadly. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Washington laughed, "Maybe later. But I guess I just wanted to get that off my chest. Afterall, I've made new friends. They're all I have left." But then, his expression darkened.

"So if you have to nerve to betray any one of my friends' trust. I won't hesitate to end you right where you stand."

"I-I won't. I promise." Ruby said.

"Then, we're friends. Just like Caboose says." Washington said. And they continued toward the front, facing a new wave of enemies.

* * *

Let's get something straight off that bat after I read this over. I do NOT ship Washington and Ruby. Nor will I imply any other ships... except one (Renora forever!). I just wanted to have those two have a nice moment and maybe set up some plot. ( ͡°╭͜ʖ╮͡° ). Anyway, school is coming up, I'll be busy, blah, blah, blah. See ya around! Jut kidding.

Anyway, again, sorry for being late. I think I'll going just start uploading maybe once or twice month, because apparently, that's the rate I'm choosing. Sooo... yeah... That's about it...Umm, hype for RWBY Volume 4? Or Overwatch World Cup? Or Wings of Fire Book 9? Or Kimi No Na Wa? ...No? Okay, see ya!


	7. Chapter 7: TRAINing Arena

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own RWBY, Red vs. Blue, or any of its characters**

 **Note:** I will be using-0-0-0-0- as a scene break

Hello and salutations to all, back again with another chapter of this fanfiction. I'm afraid I'll have to say this, but this may get even longer to upload and write/type. High school is quite stressful at the moment... especially since I took AP World f***ing History, which is the most time consuming thing I have ever done in my entire life (And, it's only going to get even more stressful) for college credit. Anyways, thanks again for encouraging me to continue this, mainly by just saying the word 'more,' 'update plz' or 'moar!' Those people know who they are! Also, another thing, I was quick to edit and write this, so please excuse any errors in this story... Actually, no, point out all the errors I have so I may improve as a writer! Now go ahead and read! See ya at the bottom!

* * *

 **Chapter 7: TRAINing Arena:**

Carolina was desperately trying to focus at the task at hand, cutting wires and overriding the bomb's system.

"This would be more easier if I had Wash's EMP." Carolina thought. Yang shouted angrily, firing off more shotgun blasts. Not being able to take it anymore, Carolina looked up for a moment to observe the battle.

Yang was suffering, her opponent clearly being more agile and flexible, somewhat contrasting to Yang's style of fighting. Yang's opponent, Neo, used an parasol, much to the surprise of Carolina. Seeing how it was used, Neo's parasol was bullet and blast-proof, able to not only defend, but attack the user with blunt, strong assaults.

Yang, her eyes now red and her body glowing, attempted to punch the little opponent, but was interrupted by a sweep of the parasol, which allowed Neopolitan to trip Yang and send her flying to the ceiling of the train. The fiery (literally) blonde, though, persevered and continued to rain explosive shotgun shells onto her opponent. The short pink and brown haired girl rolled to the left and jumped behind Yang, striking her three times in the middle of her back. Yang fell over and jumped backwards to avoid another parasol sweep.

Carolina then cut the final wire and gasped in relief, quickly swapped out her Gravity Hammer, and smashed it into Neo. The girl looked in surprise as she was sent flying to the wall. She winced, but then dangerously narrowed her eyes when she saw the dent she left behind. Neopolitan charged forward to attack the two. Carolina quickly shifted to her shock baton, and struck. Except she missed and hit a shattering picture of Neo instead. Suddenly, the blue Freelancer tripped and fell flat on her face. A powerful blow then knocked out the second best soldier of Project Freelancer.

-0-0-0-0-

Weiss performed brilliantly in her battle with the Lieutenant. Using her glyphs to dodge and assault the chainsaw wielder. Meanwhile, Doc/Omega/O'Malley hit him hard with his rocket launcher. The Schnee girl, with Doc behind her, boosted her speed with her glyphs and slashed the White Fang member across his back, chest, and arms.

The Lieutenant grunted and swung his chainsaw towards her, which Weiss backflipped over and got one more slice to his chest. Doc followed up with another rocket, but to Weiss' and Doc's surprise, was deflected and hit the floor nearby. Suddenly, the White Fang member charged into them, throwing Doc aside. Weiss attempted to use Myrtenaster to block the incoming chainsaw, but failed and also thrown aside. Weiss fell into the corner of the room, but realized she dropped her weapon when she was hit. The heiress quickly jumped aside to miraculously dodge another hit, used her glyphs to walk across the ceiling, and slid to her rapier in a few graceful movements. Frank DuFresne slowly rose back up and reached for his launcher.

"Wait," Omega said, "He's just gonna deflect it again. Use something else."

"Like what?" Doc whispered back, "I don't have anything else!"

"Yes, you do."

Doc then realized he did. It was no conventional weapon, according to the UNSC. But he learned what it could do from facing another big opponent as well.

"Thank you, Simmons," Doc thought relieved, as he pulled out his Medical Scanner. If he remembered correctly, all he had to do was aim and overcharge the scanner. Doc held on his weapon's trigger until it started glowing brighter. Doc then yelped as his let go of the trigger, his hand armor slightly charred. The Lieutenant looked back and, to Doc's dismay, dodged the blast.

"Heheheh!" he laughed. Unfortunately, he didn't get a chance to say anything else, as Weiss enveloped him in a block of ice. The Schnee heiress sighed deeply, slightly exhausted. Doc did the same as he dropped onto the ground, tired.

"Hey, do you have any injuries?" Doc asked, "I'm a medic, sooo yeah…"

"No, I'm good." Weiss replied, "My aura protected me for the most part."

"Are all these guys like this?"

"No, I admit, he was a bit tougher," The Beacon student adjusted her hair and other accessories, "I'll be honest, I probably would've been beaten if I didn't have you here."

-0-0-0-0-

Tucker and Simmons provided covering fire, as Blake went on full assault on Roman. Though, the Red and Blue soldiers stopped and found a seat, as Blake seemed to be handling it fine on her own. Blake used her shadows to avoid the explosive flares from Roman,. Suddenly, Blake's next shadow turned to stone, which blocked another flare. The Faunus girl then went full ham on the cane wielder, who was lucky enough to block every blow. Finally, Roman switched onto the offensive and attempted to hit Blake. Unfortunately, he was greeted by the fiery shadow of Blake, which exploded on Roman. Angered, he charged for Blake once again, but this time, ice trapped Roman's cane and arm to a frosty statue of the former White Fang member. Roman widened his eyes, as a slash of darkness came for him, and was sent onto the floor, a boot pinning him there. Tucker and Simmons decided to help and raised their guns to his face.

Roman chuckled nervously, "Hey, why are we fighting? We're on the same side. You know it!"

Tucker and Simmons looked confusingly at him. "Hey asshole," Tucker began, "Last time I checked, you and I have never met. And you and your 'friends' attacked us!"

Simmons then added, "Yeah, also do we look like animal people to you?"

"I wasn't talking to you," Roman sneered, "I was talking to Blakey here."

Tucker and Simmons then looked at each other confusingly, "But Blake's not a Faunus…." Tucker said.

"Oh!" Roman said, "You haven't told them yet! Blake, I thought you would at least tell them."

Blake suddenly kicked Roman across the face, which knocked him out and looked awkwardly at Tucker and Simmons. Tucker was wary, but Simmons immediately raised his gun.

"I think you have some explaining to do," Simmons accused.

"Woah! Simmons! Chill!" Tucker shouted.

"What!? You heard him, she's a Faunus! She could be a spy for the White Fang!"

"So she would beat up her own allies!? And where are these animal traits that Faunus have?"

'Anyone with a brain will know a spy will do many things to cover their true identity, even attack their own friends. Plus, I suspect a piece of clothing hides her identity, probably that bow, isn't it?"

"..." Tucker stepped back, to avoid confrontation. Simmons held up his DMR and gestured to it dangerously.

Blake sighed, and lowered her head to pulled on the ribbon that covered her cat ears, revealing the animalistic trait she carried.

"Pfff, told ya." Simmons said.

"But I'm no longer part of the White Fang," she protested, "I promise!"

"How can we believe you? Prove it!"

It was at this moment that Weiss and Doc walked into the room.

"Woah!" Doc exclaimed, "What's with all the tension?"

"Blake, why don't you have your ribbon on?" Weiss asked, "I thought you…. Ooohhh." Her gaze ended up on Simmon's and his raised gun.

"Yeah, we didn't tell them yet, did we?" Blake smiled awkwardly.

Weiss sighed, "Simmons, was it? Lower that gun. Blake is fine."

-0-0-0-0-

"Hiya!" Ruby shouted, kicking a White Fang member off the train. Gunfire erupted from Washington's gun.

"Okay! We're clear!" The Freelancer shouted.

"Let's go!"

The two ran across the train cars and ended up on the front. Suddenly, white, black, red, blue, and purple appeared at the front.

"Beat ya," Tucker smirked.

"Whatever," Washington rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, we have some bad news. We can't stop this train." (the hype train!) Simmons said GRIMMly.

"Crap," Washington said, "Wait…. Where are Carolina and Yang?"

-0-0-0-0-

Neapolitan looked satisfied from the unconscious bodies of Yang and Carolina. She wondered how much the blue armor was. She wondered which one she would kill first. The mute lunatic decided on the yellow one, and walked over threatening with a long, sharp, needle-like blade. Smiling menacingly, she raised the pointy object over Yang's exposed throat.

Suddenly, Neo dodged out of the way, as another challenger entered the room. A tall, black/red haired woman then appeared and would've cut Neo to pieces if the girl stayed. This woman carried a red, dust-infused ōdachi, with rotary dust cartridges acting as the sheath, and wore a Grimm mask. Neo had immediate fright from her very appearance, a strange thing coming from Neo, as she quickly teleported out of the room.

Seeming to be satisfied, the woman opened up a red, swirling portal, looking at Yang one last time before disappearing. Carolina suddenly woke up, her combat baton ready. Instead, she was greeted by confusion.

"Beta? Where's the girl?"

"Clear," the A.I. said, "But there's something you should know-"

"Why did she leave us here?"

"I'm getting to that!" Beta shouted impatiently, "There was someone else, a person, who scared her off."

"Could a girl like that even be scared?" Carolina asked.

"Apparently, yes." Beta shrugged. Suddenly, the black A.I. disappeared and reappeared.

"Shit. Carolina, prepare your Domed Energy Shield!"

"What? Why?"

"Just do it!"

Carolina released the Bubble Shield, enveloping her and Yang.

"Care to explain?"

Then, explosions and debris flew into the room.

"That. That is why." Beta said.

Yang groaned, as she began to open her eyes.

"She's waking up, I should go," The A.I. fragment vanished, leaving Carolina with the downed Yang.

-0-0-0-0-

Weiss, Ruby, Blake, Tucker, Simmons, Washington and Doc emerged from the hole that was left by the train explosion. A siren was let out, as the Reds and Blues who were there, found themselves in an unknown, yet populated city.

"Do you always have missions like this!?" Tucker asked.

"No," Ruby said

"Yes," Washington replied at the same time.

RWB, Simmons, Doc, and Tucker widened their eyes at Wash.

"What?" the former Freelancer asked.

"Umm, nothing?" Simmons said.

ROOOOOAAAARRR!

The seven slowly turned and backed away, as Beowolves, Creeps, Death Stalkers, Ursi, and a King Taijittu funneled out of the tunnel.

Simmons, Wash, and Doc pulled out their weapons, while Tucker unsheathed his keyblade.

Blake opened her mouth to say something, but Tucker cut her off, "Yeah, I know I'm not allowed to use this thing, but I rather do that than be wolf food."

Ruby, Weiss, and Blake nodded, pulling out their weapons as well. Then, Washington. Doc, and Simmons fired upon the creatures, as Tucker charged forward, stabbing a Beowolf right through the chest. Ruby danced around the Grimm, cutting and shooting them as she went by using her semblance. Weiss often used her glyphs to stab and slash Grimm. She also used Myrtenaster's Dust capabilities, as the Creatures of Grimm often found icicles through their bodies. Finally, Blake pistoled down weaker Grimm, such as Creeps, and used her shadow clones to trick her opponents or avoid damage.

"Hello? Anyone listening?" said a voice in the Red's and Blue's headset.

"Sarge?" Simmons asked, "Yes, sir?

"Simmons! Finally! What took you so long to speak, son!"

"What?" Tucker asked, "We didn't hear you at all!"

"It must be the fact we were underground," Washington told the others, "Connection must be hard."

"Well? How was it? Did you find that girl? Ruby was it?"

"Well, let's say a little more than just her," Doc replied to Sarge.

"What do you-" Sarge was suddenly cut off. Voices whispered quietly in the radio.

"Umm, sir?" Simmons asked.

"What?" said the faded voice of the Red leader. Then, Sarge was back on the call, "Where in Sam's hell are you, you dirtbags?!"

A giant slam from the King Taijistu's tail smashed beside them.

"Umm…. at the center of town? Sir?"

Simmons, Doc, Tucker, and Wash didn't hear anything else, besides the shout of Sarge, yelling, "Buckle up, you worthless worms! It's about time they have some cavalry!"."

Yang, Carolina, Oobleck in a Paladin, and Zwei suddenly emerged from the hole.

The yellow-haired girl immediately began to fire off shotgun blasts at the unaffected snake, while Carolina reunited with her comrades.

"What took so long?" Washington asked.

"Don't ask," Carolina said flatly.

"Fine," he shrugged, "I'll just ask Beta later."

Washington and Carolina split away from their group and charged into the middle of a growing mass of Grimm, as they faced them back to back.

"Just like training?" Washington asked the other former Freelancer.

"Just like training."

Beowolves, Creeps, and Ursi surrounded them, eyeing them hungrily.

"On my go," Carolina said, grabbing her Gravity Hammer in one hand and a Plasma Rifle in the other.

"Ready," Wash replied.

"Sync!"

"Mark!"

An Ursa jumped in the air, ready to pounce onto Washington.

"Switch!" he yelled, as Carolina took Washington's place and smashed the Hammer into the black and white, red-eyed bear. Washington, in the meanwhile fired down on the weaker Grimm that harassed them, as the other blue Freelancer took down stronger ones with her weapons.

"Left flank!" Washington yelled, rolled forward, and shot an Alpha Beowolf to distract it from Carolina.

The Grimm growled at Wash and charged for him, but was intercepted as Carolina burned out its insides with her Plasma Rifles.

"Thanks," Carolina said.

"I aim to please."

Team RWBY, Tucker, Simmons, and Doc stayed in the plaza, Grimm on all sides. The King Taijistu still loomed over them, hissing.

Tucker yelled and ran toward a group of Creeps and attempted to stab them with his keyblade.

"Tucker!" Doc yelled, as the King Taijistu suddenly struck toward Tucker, jaws wide open.

The aqua soldier widened his eyes, as his life flashed before his eyes. Instead of a dark embrace though, a blur of white and pink smashed the head of the giant snake into the ground. This pink blur turned out to be a young girl wearing white and pink with orange hair. She carried a mighty silver hammer and smiled triumphantly at him.

She zipped across the plaza to meet up with other teens her age. One in green, another in yellow, and another in a bronze and red color. To his surprise, Tucker also saw the familiar armor of his Red and Blue friends.

Tucker, Simmons, and Doc went over to meet them.

"Well, looks like the gang's all here," Grif said, sarcastically, "How was your rescue?"

"Don't be an ass," Simmons said. RWBY and the other team continued to defend the city separately, while the Reds and Blues took some time to reunite.

"Alrighty dirtbags, I hope your ready to witness my shotgun of awesomeness!" Sarge yelled, cocking his beloved gun.

"Don't be so dramatic," Grif muttered.

The A.I. fragments flashes in front of them for a brief moment, then blinked out. Beowolves, the white head of the King Taijistu, a Death Stalker, Ursi, and Creeps faced in front of them. Tucker was the first to get into the battle, unwielding his Energy Sword, instantly stabbing the Grimm snake's head. Grif and Simmons were up next, as Grif disappeared out of the battlefield and Simmons using his Speed Boost to do the run-and-gun tactic. Simmons was suddenly swiped to the side, an Ursa growling over him.

"Ahh!" he shouted. But after a slicing sound, the Ursa had a blade the size of a large cleaver through it's head. The orange soldier deactivated the Active Camouflage, unplugging his Grifshot out of the bear's head.

"You're welcome," Grif smirked.

"Thanks, man, Simmons said cheerfully, as Grif vanished again.

Sarge, meanwhile, rolled to the right, as a Beowolf tried to scratch him. Sarge ran to the side and fired a few shots of his gun, dropping it dead.

"Take that, you submissive bastard!" he yelled triumphantly, before being clutched up by another Beowolf.

"Woaaaah!" he shouted, as the wolf-creature attempted to rip him in half. Luckily Sarge had a secret weapon.

The wolf suddenly had his strong paws lose grip on Sarge, as the Red leader pulled the hands away from him. Then, the old-school military leader held a claw of the Beowolf and slammed him into the ground. He then picked it up and ripped the wolf in half with no sweat.

"So this is a strength boost?" Sarge said, "You gotta admit, that Freelancer program comes up with cool gadgets."

"Yeah, powered by us," Epsilon said, without showing his hologram.

"Uh, yeah, right…" The sergeant replied sheepishly, nonchalantly shooting a Creep down.

Doc, Donut, and Lopez supposedly back near the hole, picking off any other Grimm that came through. Doc held his rocket launcher to the massive crevice, while Donut watched his back. Lopez, though, was nowhere to be found.

"Hey? Where' Lopez?" Donut asked, "That rascal!"

"I dunno," O'Malley said, "Maybe being mauled by a wolf or bear." Suddenly, another Dark Stalker emerged. Doc fired his rockets, which unfortunately missed or did no damage.  
"Ahh!" Doc, in his normal voice, shouted, narrowly missing the claw that reached for him. Donut fired down on the giant scorpion, but also did nothing.

"Umm, I don't think this will work... " Doc said, slowly backing away. BOOM!

Doc and Donut looked back and saw a Paladin behind them. It looked down at them.

"Umm…. Freckles, calm down. It's me! Donut? Friend of your master?" Donut asked, "Oh, maybe you aren't Freckles. Are you related?"

"Idiotas! Soy yo, López! Ayúdame a tomar por esta cosa!" Lopez shouted from inside the robot. He continued to fire on the scorpion, who seemed to be very much hurt, as a claw was torn off by a barrage of rockets.

Gamma appeared in front of them, "Lopez is in the Paladin, so no worries. But he would like some help with taking the scorpion-like creature." He then looked thoughtfully at the two. "He also called you idiots." Then, Gamma disappeared, leaving the two soldiers dumbfounded.

Caboose sat on a bench, which was surprisingly unbroken. He sung happily to himself, "My name's Caboose and I'm okay. I feel really, really, really happy today!"

An Alpha Beowolf growled at him, alerting Delta and Freckles.

"Freckles, shoot it when I tell you too. I'm powering Captain Caboose's Overshield."

"Understood," Freckles said.

Suddenly, the Grimm slashed at Caboose's chest, but no damage was taken. Caboose was glowing slightly, his Overshield being powered.

"Fire now," Delta ordered, deactivating the Overshield.

"Firing." Freckles said, ridding bullets onto the Grimm, who took a few steps back from pain and glared dangerously at Caboose. It came back to hit Caboose again, but was, once again, ineffective, repeating the outcome of the strategy before.

After a while, Delta looked at the Assault Rifle.

"This is clearly not, working. Time to switch to Plan B."

"Plan B?" The former Mantis A.I. echoed.

Delta cleared his throat, "Caboo- Captain Caboose?"

"Delta!" Caboose shouted happily, "Yes?"

"I think that doggy is lonely." Delta gestured at the angry Alpha wolf.

Caboose was blank for a long minute, before he said, "OOOooooooohhhhhh! Okay, I see!"

Caboose walked over to the wolf Grimm, who wanted so badly to bite off the Blue soldier's head, but failed, because of the Overshield.

"You smell nice!" Caboose complemented, "Okay, boy! Who wants to play! Sit, boy!"

After the end of that "play" session, the Alpha whimpered, with an expression of "get me out of this hell" and tried to run away, but was pulled back Caboose who was having terrible fun with his new pet. (Bowchickabowwow). Finally, the Grimm dropped dead.

"Aww! He's sleeping!" Caboose shouted innocently, not noticing the dead Beowolf slowly disintegrating into ashes.

After that, not a single Grimm attacked Caboose…. Or go anywhere near him for that matter.

As the Reds and Blue fought on, alongside RWBY and another team of four, even more backup arrived. The Reds and Blues saw a white haired, spiffy man who fought alongside Oobleck. A group of three arrived, but only two of them fought: a green-haired girl and a silver-like boy. A blonde, angry woman walked into the hell she saw and, to the surprise of the Reds and Blues, killed Grimm with only a wave of her riding crop and restructured buildings that were beyond repair.

Finally, another group of four children fought. A tall green-armored samurai, with a massive orange sword, and a boy with dark-copper hair and clothes that matched his style, who carried blades attached to his arms, though, seemed to be the only ones with actual weapons. The other two were girls: one who was clearly a Faunus with bunny ears, another with a purse and more fashionable than anyone in the area, despite having a belt of bullets draped along her belt and shoulder. The Reds and Blues were, though, blown away, as the purse turned into a minigun, and shredded through multiple creatures of Grimm.

They all looked up and saw an air fleet, as they dropped robotic soldiers, automatically locking onto enemies. Lopez, in particular, looked at them in interest.

The battle was soon over when the army of robotic infantry continued to eliminate the threats to the city. Tucker, Simmons, and Doc watched Roman get arrested, but stared at him slightly suspicious, as Roman did not particularly look upset. They ignored him and faced the two human Atlesian soldiers who approached them carefully.

Tucker unsheathed his sword, and greeted them, "Yo."

"Umm," The younger soldier started, "If you and your friends would please come with us. Our leaders would like to talk to you."

"Umm, sure… Yeah, okay." Tucker called everyone over. Washington and Carolina looked at the two Atlesians with interest.

"What is this about?" Washington asked, "Are you taking us prisoner?"

"No, of course not," said the older soldier, "But please do not resist. We're just doing our job. We have no idea what our General and Beacon's Headmaster may want."

The Reds and Blues looked at each other.

"Wait a minute," Doc said, turning to Sarge, Grif, Caboose, Donut, and Lopez, "Didn't you all meet these people?"

Sarge shook his head, "We were ordered to stay in our Bullhead until someone came to pick us up. Then, we overheard an attack in the city, radioed you in, and decided to leave a note and help you guys out."

They looked at Washington and Carolina on their thoughts. Carolina shrugged, but Washington the spoke, "Ruby did mention her headmaster before…. Okay, we'll go."

The soldier looked in relief, "Come with us they said."

A private airship was waiting for was waiting for them, soldiers guarding the doors.

"What rank are you, son?" Sarge asked the younger soldier.

"Private…."

"A rookie! Well, let me tell you, the army will-"

"Sarge, don't scare the guy." Washington said.

"What!? I was just telling him the amazingness of being in the army!" Sarge shouted.

The Reds and Blues filed into the airship one by one, they looked behind them and saw Team RWBY glancing at them.

"We should probably tell them about our situation later and that we are on our way to talk to their headmaster right now," Washington told them.

"By the way," Tucker started, "What took you and Yang so long?"

Everyone stared at Carolina, Washington especially interested.

"N-nothing!" Carolina denied, "Just a minor setback…."

The Reds and Blues looked at each other, then Washington looked around, "Weeeell, no one's here right now….. Beta? Care to explain?"

The black A.I. popped up, "Sure. I have the play-by-play, actually."

The blue former Freelancer tried to stop the A.I, but only disrupted the A.I's hologram.

"Here we go…" Beta said.

Beta sent a clip to each of the soldier's helmets' and sat down to watch separately.

"HA!" Tucker laughed aloud, "You got destroyed Carolina!"

"Yeah, I have to agree here, Carolina," Simmons spoke, "I think you're slacking a bit."

"I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY FIGHTING HER!" she yelled back.

"Ahem," called a voice.

They looked up and saw a blonde haired woman in a black and purple cape, a riding crop in her hand.

"Greetings," she said, "My name is Glynda Goodwitch, a friend of Ozpin and a professor of his academy. We will be arriving to the academy shortly, so any questions before you officially speak with Ozpin or Ironwood?"

Washington whispered to Tucker, who stood quietly still, "Aren't you gonna say anything?"

"There's a time and a place for a bowchickabowwow…. But I got a feeling about this woman…. She's scary…."

Washington smirked, and raised his hand, "Hi, I'm Washington, by the way, but anyway, are Ozpin and Ironwood informed of our presence?"

Goodwitch nodded, "Yes, actually. One of our professors, Oobleck, who you met before, has already reported it to Ozpin. Any other questions? You will be answering a lot of Ozpin's and Ironwood's questions, just to prepare you all."

Tucker and Carolina simultaneously raised their hands, to which, Tucker let Carolina ask, "Is it true we are not allowed to use plasma in our weapons? A couple of them do…."

Glynda nodded once again, "In some cases, it is even illegal to use such weapons…. Though, I could suggest some alternatives."

Tucker and Carolina leaned forward to listen.

"Hard-light technology," Glynda replied, "Or dust. Send it to the forge, and I'm sure some people will look into making new ones. Until then, I recommend using other weapons and storing the other weapons away."

The airship finally stopped and opened its doors outside, two men waiting. Glynda gestured the Reds and Blues to them, the polite ones of them thanking her. One of the men was middle-aged, with tousled silver hair. He wore a green and black attire, holding a cane in one hand, a coffee mug in the other. The other man was also middle aged but wore white and gray.

"Hello all, welcome to my school. Welcome to Beacon Academy." said the cane wielder.

* * *

Well, that's that! So, who's excited for October 19th to some of you living in VA? (Yes, I live in Virginia, for you stalkers out there). I'm going to cosplay as Flynt Coal at the theater in Alexandria, but either way, I doubt you'll be there or even care to know me! Anyway, RWBY Volume 4... coming up soon! And finally, the Overwatch Halloween Event and Sombra, either here or coming soon!

Oh, and shoutout to the Crimson Commando and WaterDragonMaverick especially (and I'm sure a lot others) for the first to read and help out with this fanfiction. Also to MaddyR for making me cry a little on the inside with that comment/review from September. It really touched my heart for some reason :). Finally, to Pedroxmv97, because yes, Simmons IS a captain (thank you for reminding me). And trust me, I read love to read the reviews... every single one, so don't feel left out... I'm talking about you "Guest."

Okay, my readers, I shall see you another time for that is all! Take care!


	8. Chapter 8: Where to Start

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own RWBY, Red vs. Blue, or any of its characters**

 **Note:** I will be using-0-0-0-0- as a scene break

Boom, baby! I'm back! And under the matter of two weeks! AND it's on November 1st! Okay then. Sooooo, how are we all today/tonight? Doing okay? Doing bad? If you are doing bad, I'm sorry, my friend. But let's get right to it, before I'm busy again! See ya at the bottom!

* * *

Chapter 8: What To Do Now?

The Reds and Blues stood in front of a desk, Ozpin and James eyeing them curiously and suspiciously.

"So," Ozpin started, folding his hands in his chair, "Shall we introduce ourselves?" Then, he stood up, "My name is Ozpin, Beacon Academy's Headmaster and professional Huntsman."

"James Ironwood," said the white-dressed man, "Altas Academy's Headmaster and General of the Atlesian military."

"Okay," Washington acknowledged, "My name is…. Just call me Washington. 'Wash' works too."

"Carolina," the blue soldier said.

"I'm Tucker, and this is…." Tucker braced himself.

"I AM CABOOSE!" the other Blue soldier said, "I like cookies."

Ironwood stared at Caboose, while Ozpin chuckled slightly.

"Please excuse Caboose, he's…. special," the purple soldier began, "And my name is Frank DuFresne. My friends call me Doc. OR O'Malley!"

Doc changed his voice at the end, but looked sheepishly at everyone.

"Franklin Delano Donut," the lightish-red soldier said, "Nice place you got here by the way."

"Flattery won't get you anywhere," James muttered, while Oz thanked Donut.

"I'm Sarge. The leader of the Red Team, and former enemy of the dirty- I mean wonderful Blues." The Red leader stood, looking his comrades proudly.

Ironwood then smiled, "Pride in your men, I can respect that."

"Flattery won't get you anywhere, dirtbag," Sarge replied, the general's smile soon vanishing.

"Sup, I'm Grif. My nerdy friend here is-" Grif was cut off, as Simmons pushed him back.

"My name is Simmons and don't mind him. He's just a dickwad." Simmons kicked the back of Grif's foot. "Oh, and this is Lopez…. He's a Spanish robot."

Lopez waved.

Ozpin smiled, "Thank you, you all seem like a very-"

"OH MY GOD!" Tucker yelled, "HE **DOES** SOUND LIKE WASH!"

Everyone looked at the Headmaster and former Freelancer, they each raised their eyebrows at each other.

"Interesting bunch…." Ozpin finished, "If you don't mind, my companion and I would like to question each of you... individually." Ozpin sat back down, his hands folded so that his fingers touched each other, while his palms did not.

The Reds and Blues looked uncomfortably at each other.

"How about this?" Ironwood proposed, "What if two of you were to sit here with me and Ozpin?"

"Would that make things less uncomfortable?" Ozpin continued, "Please understand. We only want to sort things out with you new people and trust me." Ozpin laughed, "The last thing we want to do is to fight another war."

And with that, they agreed. Carolina was paired up with Tucker. Washington with Caboose. Sarge with Lopez. Grif and Simmons together. And finally, Doc and Donut.

-0-0-0-0-

"Carolina and Tucker, correct?" Ironwood asked.

The two nodded and took a seat.

"You both wear the same color armor," Ozpin acknowledged, "Are you two siblings?"

"NOO!" They both shouted.

"Then you dislike each other?"

"Well…er," Tucker started, "It's a like-hate relationship."

"I see," Ozpin said, pulling out cups and a teapot, "Coffee?"

"No thank you," they both said, as Ozpin poured himself a cup.

"What do you know about the White Fang or the Grimm?" James first asked.

"We know that the White Fang are a group of terrorists," Tucker began, "They're made up of F- Fanoose?"

"Faunus," Carolina replied, "We also know that they were originally peaceful, but became more violent."

"Yeah," Tucker continued, "And the Grimm are creatures of pure darkness that you guys are fighting…. Right?"

Ozpin and James looked at each other and nodded. "Yes, you are correct in that," Ozpin said, "And I believe we have all the information we need from you for now. Though, James may question you later on, concerning your technology."

"Oz," Ironwood said, "I was going to ask them discreetly."

Ozpin took a sip of coffee, "What's the point of trust, if we are not honest of what we want from them. James, please understand, we want them to trust us, and us to them. Tension is just going to get harder, and we might begin fighting each other."

The Atlesian General looked at Ozpin and sighed. "Very well." He waved off Carolina and Tucker, "Bring in your other friends…. And thank you."

The two blue armored soldiers nodded and left the room, Washington and Caboose replacing them. Ozpin brought out a plate of cookies from under his desk, as Ironwood rolled his eyes.

"What?" Beacon's Headmaster said, smiling.

-0-0-0-0-

"Yeeeeaaaahhhh, those Grimm are nice," Caboose said.

Washington face-palmed as Ozpin looked curiously at him. Ironwood shook his head in disbelief.

"Excuse him, Mr. Ozpin sir. He's a little…." Washington did a swirling motion around the side of his head.

"He is mentally ill, I understand that. But regardless, he is quite interesting to listen to."

"With all due respect," Washington continued, "I believe the words you are looking for are 'incredibly annoying'."

Ozpin looked at him, "Mr. Washington, since you seem to be the most sane of your friends, I would like to ask another question. What are your feelings toward the Faunus? Just out of curiosity."

Wash shrugged, "I heard Blake was a Faunus, and she's alright. But there are the White Fang…. How did they become the White Fang actually?"

Ironwood was about to cut him off, but Ozpin spoke up, "Prejudice and racism."

This information surprised Washington, "Are the Faunus discriminated?"

Ozpin nodded, "Unfortunately yes. I know of a few that have been. An entire war was mounted because of the tension between humans and Faunus."

Washington was taken aback, "But Faunus are pretty much the same as humans right? Except with some physical traits?"

Ozpin then looked at Ironwood, who the interrupted Washington, "Actually, I have a few questions for you. Your army uses plasma in their weaponry? Does your armor withstand it?"  
Washington nodded, "Our military, my previous organization especially, used it to fight in the war against some aliens. But we also use conventional bullets. To some extent, our armor can defend us against such weapons, but not all the time."

Ironwood thanked him and nodded to Ozpin.

"Thank you for your time, gentlemen." Beacon's Headmaster said, "I'll call you all back after I've questioned the rest of your friends.."

-0-0-0-0-

"The Grimm? Why if I saw one right now, I'd tear it out limb by limb and bathe in their blood!"

The Red Leader stood pridefully in front of the two Headmaster. Ozpin had a interested glint in his eye, while Ironwood rolled his.

"Do you hate the Grimm?" Ozpin asked, "Afterall, you just came to this planet."

"Why of course! They attacked me and my men! You guys don't seem to like them either.:

"We don't." Ironwood confirmed, "Now why won't your friend here speak?"

Lopez intently stared at the general, "Err? Hola?"

"What?"

"Oh? Lopez? He can't speak English like you and I. He only talk in Spanish, amigo." Sarge sat back.

"Spanish?" Ozpin and Ironwood looked interested in them.

"Yeah," Sarge explained, "It's language from another region of our planet. Mexico."

"Hey, hay otros lugares también! Al igual que España y Venezuela!" Lopez shouted.

Then, Gamma popped up, "Lopez says that Spanish is spoken in other places as well. And hello, Ozpin and Ironwood. My name is Gamma."

Ironwood took a step back, "Is that a-"

"Yes, I am an A.I. that translates Lopez's words. Though, that is all I am programed to do."

Sarge nodded quickly, "That's right! Yes siree, that's all…" Sarge coughed, "Err, that's all he's good for!"

"Liso ... No traducir esa." Lopez said.

Ironwood shrugged, while Ozpin stared at them with deep eyes, a moment longer. Finally, he dismissed them.

"I think they're hiding something," Ozpin said, when the doors closed. .

"I thought you said to trust them," Ironwood replied.

"I did, and we will," Ozpin countered, "I'm just saying. It probably is to protect them, so I won't bother." He waved his hand airily, as the orange and maroon soldier waltzed in. Simmons sat down politely, though Grif was another story. He put the chair backwards, sat in it, and put his hand on Ozpin's desk.

"Sup," he said.

-0-0-0-0-

"So that's why I should have kept all the snacks to myself!" Grif said, relaxing backwards, though he realized he put his chair on backwards and fell flat on his back.

"Who designed these chairs!?" Grif complained.

Simmons, Ozpin, and Ironwood pressed their fingers to their foreheads.

"You fucking idiot," Simmons muttered, "Sorry about my…. friend here. I'm Simmons, and I think the Grimm are evil and that the White Fang should eat shit."

Ozpin leaned closer, "Do you know how the White Fang was formed?"

"Yeah, some crazy animal people wanted some rights and stuff, that's fine and all, but they should really lay off the violence and stuff."

"I agree," Grif said, "I bet they'd rummage through all my snacks. The animals they are."

Ozpin looked at Ironwood, who nodded at him.

"I should tell you that what you said is quite the accusation. Though, I do not support the White Fang, I do sympathize for them. After all, the Faunus are still discriminated to this day."

The two Red soldiers looked awkwardly at the two leaders.

"I suggest you make your comments less… negative towards the Faunus. You may find people who do not share the same views. The Faunus you speak to may even join the ranks of the White Fang because of you."

"Isn't that a bit of a stretch?" Grif asked.

"Not that far off…" Ironwood jumped in, "That's all we have for you for now. Send in the last two."

The Headmasters of Atlas and Beacon smirked when Simmons scolded the orange soldier, as Grif argued back.

-0-0-0-0-

"Oh, man! I really love the decor in this place. The gears above us looked really cool! Like we're in a clock or something."

Ozpin chuckled, "You're not wrong, the window is pretty much the clock. Thank you for the compliment…. Coffee?"

Ozpin held out an empty cup in one hand and the pot in the other.

"Oooo! Fancy!" Donut graciously reached for the cup, as Ozpin poured the lightish-red soldier a cup. He looked at Doc.

"You?"

"Oh! Me? No thank you." The purple soldier shifted in his chair.

"There's no need to be afraid… Frank was it?" Ozpin smiled warmly at him, "Please, just answer us these simple questions."

"Okay then… Shoot."

Ozpin glanced at Ironwood, who asked the two, "What are your feelings to the Grimm?"

"Not very pleasant…." Doc said.

"Yeah, they aren't very nice." Donut added.

"And what of the White Fang?" James continued.

"Also, not very pleasant, but I heard they are doing it because the Faunus are discriminated against. Right?" Doc asked.

"Really!? Aww, that's so sad!" Donut replied gloomingly.

The General nodded, "Yes, they are discriminated against, but we are trying to close this gap between the humans and Faunus. Unfortunately, it seems we are not doing it quick enough."

Ozpin nodded, agreeing with the white-dressed man.

"One last question for now," Ironwood said, "You have a robot? And an A.I that translates for him? Is that all he's good for?"

Donut was about to speak, but Doc stared at him sternly, which conveyed the message to the pink soldier to be quiet.

"Yeah, Lopez? He speaks Spanish, so we had an A.I. built into him to translate what he says, since we can't fix his voice module."

Donut quickly nodded, which convinced the two Headmaster.

"Bring all your friends in, and depending on how you feel, we may have some good news." Ozpin told them.

As Donut and Doc left, James raised an eyebrow at his friend, "What are you thinking, Oz?"

"You'll see," said Beacon's Headmaster, smiling.

-0-0-0-0-

The Reds and Blues lined up in front of Ozpin's desk, Ironwood standing beside him.

"You said there may be good news?" Washington asked, "Do you have a ship?"

Unfortunately, the Headmaster shook his head, "We currently lack the resources, technology, and time to achieve space travel."

"Then, what are the good news?" Tucker asked, slightly impatient.

Ozpin lingered on the Reds and Blues for a second longer, until finally he replied, "You can stay here in Beacon or move to Atlas with Ironwood."

"WHAT!?" they all said, minus Caboose, Grif, and Wash.

Grif shrugged, "Okay? Umm, guys? What's so bad about that? We don't have a way home yet, so why not just find a way to stay here for now?"

Washington looked at his group, "Guys, Grif is surprisingly right. We have no way home and nowhere to go. Mr. Ozpin here is offering us a home-away-from-home."

"B-but…." The Reds and Blues stopped, and realized their point.

Ironwood still glared at Oz, "Ozpin, why would you suggest them to my kingdom?"

"We need these people to be out of the public eye for now. They come from another world and the people may raise their own suspicions. You wanted to know about their technology, right? I simply gave you an opportunity to meet them and learn about their superior technology."

Ironwood, though was still bristling, calmed down and sighed, "You're right…. Okay then," He looked straight at the Reds and Blues, "Make your choice."

Carolina looked at the two Headmaster curiously, "What happens if we stay here?"

"You will be students and, I suppose, the security guards of Beacon. You will live among my students and guard the halls and area for enemies and Grimm." Ozpin said, "In exchange, you be able to live in the dorms, eat here for free, learn from our teachers, and even be compensated, though, not as much as the teachers and custodians." Ozpin put his leg over the other, "Anything else?"

"What about the benefits of being in Atlas?" Simmons asked.

Ironwood stood forward, "You will also be guards for Atlas academy, have protection by my army. You may also learn from the professors and scientists of Atlas Academy and are almost guaranteed safety from Grimm attacks. Though, the kingdom of Atlas has a colder climate, you can join the army and help our scientists."

The Reds and Blues looked at them for a moment, "Excuse us, we need to talk about this."

Ozpin nodded, "Of course, come James. We will leave you in private to discuss such manners."

The Reds and Blues heard a door close and quickly began to talk.

"Okay, so are options are live a much more peaceful life here in Beacon, living in the comfort of the Academy," Carolina started.

"Or go to Atlas, where the climate is colder, and help their scientists." Tucker finished.

"Couldn't be just split up?" Doc asked.

"No, we are not getting separated again," Washington said sternly, "Remember the times we got separated in Chorus?"

"... True, plus I imagine it may be harder to communicate to each other."

"I vote we stay here," Grif said, raising his hand, "I'm not that good at tech stuff anyway."

"I think so too," Simmons said, "But mainly because we can learn stuff here."

" _I_ think we should go to Atlas," Carolina interjected, "If we go there, we're helping the people of Remnant and helping them get us out of here."

Tucker clapped his hand together, "Okay then, how about a vote? Who wants to stay here?"

Surprisingly enough, Carolina was the only person who opposed staying in Beacon, as she lost one to eleven.

They all looked specifically at Washington.

"I thought you would agree with Carolina," Sarge said, "Since you twos are in this together and seem to like highly militaristic lifestyle."

"You're one to talk," Washington said smugly, "But anyway, if you must know, I want to stay here so 1) we can recover the weapons from the ship, 2) find the second-half of the ship, and 3) find 479er and any other survivors."

And with that, they all decided to stay in Beacon.

"Umm, where is Ozpin anyway?"

"I'm sure he will be back," Gamma said, suddenly popping out of nowhere.

"Hey, Gamma!" Sarge shouted, "Why did you come out like that in front of Ironwood and Ozpin? We could've given an enemy information about our A.I.!"

Epsilon and Alpha then also popped into existence.

"Hey, hey!" Alpha told Sarge, "Calm your jets. We, and when I mean 'we' I mean all of us, decided to let Gamma show himself so that people can understand him and not be alarmed when an A.I. appears out of nowhere."

"Also," Epsilon began, "I believe they have no idea we exist and that they believe that Gamma is strictly used for translating. So we have nothing to worry about. This isn't going to be like the Meta situation."

The Reds and Blues nodded at that as Ozpin and Ironwood walked in. Epsilon and Alpha, but unneedingly Gamma, disappeared quickly.

"Have you made a decision yet?" Ozpin asked.

Washington nodded, "We all agreed to stay here."

While James looked mildly perturbed Ozpin's eyes lit up, "Excellent."

-0-0-0-0-

The Reds and Blues were greeted by a flurry of red petals.

"You're back!" Ruby shouted, "Are you all okay?"

"Yeeeaaaaah," Caboose said absentmindedly, "We're goooood."

Washington nodded, "You may be happy to hear we're staying in Beacon for a while."

"What!?" Ruby said, waving her arm off, "Pffff, c'mon Wash. You and I both know that isn't true."

Carolina nodded, "Well, we are actually. Your headmaster allowed us to stay and guard Beacon."

"WHAT!?" Ruby jumped excitingly, "YAY!"

Wash and Carolina chuckled. "How good it was to be young," they thought.

"Oh, by the way. Do you have dorms?"

Tucker nodded, "Yeah, Ozpin gave us some scrolls and put some information on it, including dorms and teams... Whatever that means."

"Ozpin set you up in teams?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah?" Tucker continued, pulling up his scroll, "But why is our team name… W...T….CC?"

"I think it's supposed to be pronounced Team Watch. It's a combination of the first names of your team." Ruby replied.

"So own team name is…. S…S….. L… G…. ?" Simmons said, "What does that-"

Ruby laughed, "TEAM SLUG!? HAHAHAH!"

"WHAT!?" Sarge, Simmons, and Grif shouted.

"¡Qué!" Lopez shouted.

"I refuse to be in a name so undignified!" Sarge shouted.

"Oh, that means we're Team Double D!" Donut said happily, while Doc facepalmed.

Sarge slowly looked at his pink comrade, "Nevermind! I'm happy with our name! Right, guys!"

"R-right! Go Team Slug!" Simmons shouted.

Grif and Lopez only nodded slowly. Washington, Tucker, and Carolina chuckled, while Caboose and Ruby stood dumbfounded.

"Why is that name so funny?" Ruby whispered.

"I don't know." Caboose replied back.

Doc finally spoke up, "Our name isn't actually Team 'Double D', Since Donut and I are in a team of two, we can't have an team name as an acronym. The name says we're Team Death!" Doc shook his head and silently cursed, "No! Our team name is Team Delta, which I know is ironic."

Ruby scratched her head, "How is that name ironic?"

"Oh! Delta! Come on and show-" Caboose was interrupted, as Tucker tackled him to the ground.

"Caboose! Shut up, you idiot!" Sarge shouted.

Ruby was only more confused. "Um…. aaaaanyway. After you all settled in, I think you may wanna go to the forgery. I noticed a few of your weapons have been confiscated."

Carolina and Tucker, especially, nodded. "Thanks for that Ruby."

"Yeah," Washington added, "And thanks for, er, everything."

Ruby nodded, "Yep! Oh and stop by Team RWBY's dorm once in awhile. I'd like to introduce to you some friends!"

The Reds and Blues nodded, as the girl zipped away.

"Okay then," Grif started, "I'm going to head to my dorm and check things out. I heard there were bunk beds. I call the top-"

"No way!" Sarge and Simmons shouted and raced down the hall. Lopez stood still, shrugged, and opened the door right next to him, "Idiotas ... Nos vemos más tarde!"

Gamma popped up for a moment, "'Idiots…. See ya later.'"

The Blues, Donut, and Doc nodded.

"We should head to our room too, it's right here actually." Doc said, opening the door across the Red's.

Donut rushed in, "Wow, this is a pretty neat place, but we can make it better!"

'Wait you buffon!" O'Malley shouted, "Wait until we unpack!"

The Blues slowly backed away and headed to their room, which was next to the Red's dormitory. It was a smallish dorm, but would be able to fit everyone. Unfortunately, there weren't bunk beds, but otherwise the living conditions were fine.

"Okay, guys," Alpha said, "Me and the others are going to try to access the computers of this place, we could learn a few more things about this world so you guys don't stand out as much."

"Do we not already stand out with our armor?" Washington asked jokingly.

"Yes," the A.I fragment replied, "But you'll need that, so yeah. Get comfy, since we'll be here awhile, and we'll be back before you know it. " Alpha disappeared out of sight, leaving the Blues (as well as Doc and the Reds) to their own accord.

"So, what's the plan?" Tucker asked.

Caboose already fell asleep on a bed, muttering, "The bunk beds were a lie…"

"We get to work. Our shift is from seven in the afternoon to midnight," Carolina said, "Though, our schedule says we have to be up at eight in the morning to start off our jobs-"

"Eight!? Who wakes up that early!? On a Saturday!"

"Hey," Washington cut in, "At least, we don't have the Reds' shift. They actually have to get up pretty soon. From one to six in the morning if I recall."

"So, we have the majority of the day, and they take night shift?" Tucker asked, "Is that safe?"

Washington shrugged, "We'll see I guess. We can all meet and take a break at around lunchtime. I assume it's because most of the students or teachers are up and about around those times."

"Oh, Tucker, remember, we have to head to the armory to make new weapons." Carolina said, "My Gravity Hammer should be fine, but they confiscated my Plasma Rifles, as well as your keyblade."

Tucker sighed longingly, "I miss it already."

"Alright then," Wash clapped his hands together, so we have a plan then. We take on this orientation, we find our weapons or make new ones, meet up for lunch, maybe learn a thing or two from the teachers, and start our guard duties."

The teal and aqua soldier nodded and went to bed. Washington soon followed them to sleep.

-0-0-0-0-

Theta, Delta, and Epsilon found themselves in front of a computer console in a tower called the CCT Tower. The holographic figures and the computer screen were the only things that lit up the dark room.

"The Cross Continental Transmit Tower," Epsilon said, "What a place."

"A sort of inefficient system if you ask me," Delta replied, "If just one of these towers fall, the whole system is shut down. It just takes a virus or some sort of breach to take it down."

"We should reinforce it sometime," Theta suggested, "It could help right?"

"Yeah, but later guys. We can't mess around with this system just yet, at least not until we have an idea about what this place holds." Epsilon gestured them over, "Now c'mon let's see if we find anything."

The three A.I. began their scan for information, suddenly a chess piece popped up and vanished.

"W-what was that!?" Theta exclaimed.

"Hold on, lemme see." Epsilon said. His face suddenly was one of distraught, "Shit. D, you need to take a look at this."

Delta sided next to him, "Oh no, that's a virus isn't it? I told you-"

"We need to quarantine that now. Theta? Delta? Ready?" The two nodded. Before they could do anything else, an alarm blared throughout the tower.

"What-" Theta began.

"Theta, Epsilon, we need to go! They're shutting us out!" Delta exclaimed.

"Got it," Epsilon said. "Initiating transport." Then, the three A.I disappeared back to Tucker's suit.

"That was no ordinary virus was it?" Theta asked.

"No, it was….But I think someone is using it to scope out the school though, controlling it on the other side." Epsilon said, looking at Delta for confirmation.

"That is possible…. Though, I advise we be more careful next time. We were nearly caught. Chances of escape will surely be significantly lower."

Suddenly, the other A.I appeared.

"Any luck?" Epsilon asked.

"We have a few things, like history and small files from the library," Beta said, Gamma nodding along.

"It took a while, that man has a tight computer. Alpha and I found some things of interest." Omega showed them a file with a message from a person named Qrow. The message said: "Queen has pawns."

"Sigma, Eta, Iota, what'd you find?" Epsilon asked.

"Nothing much. Aside from these," Sigma sent over a file with blueprints to some weapons. What really caught their attention was a schematic of a robot with the appearance of a girl.

"Sigma? What's this?" the white A.I asked.

"We have no idea. We thought it could be a weapon, but other than some blueprints of her swords, we found nothing else. I suggest we keep an eye out for this… person."

Everyone looked at Delta, who nodded, "I agree. She may be dangerous. Plus, we can possess her if needed."

"Why do you all continue to distrust me?" Sigma asked.

"No offense, but you were the A.I. that started the whole Meta thing and possessed Agent Maine," Alpha said.

Sigma then shrugged, "Fair enough I suppose…. Should we go back to the others?"

Epsilon nodded, "Yeah, our guys are gonna start waking up soon, so we should help. We'll go on mission tomorrow night. Got it?"

"Got it," they all said and zipped back to their respective soldiers. Only Delta, Beta, Theta, and Epsilon remained in the room.

"So, I heard there was a virus on your part. What's that all about?" Beta asked.

"We need to quarantine it, but that hacker is going to protect it. We need a plan." Epsilon replied.

"Don't worry." Delta cut in, "I will figure one out. You all just focus on the Blues."

"What about you?" Theta asked. "What about Caboo…" That trailed off as they already knew the answer.

"I think I'll manage." Delta said.

"COOKIES! SPRINKLES!" Caboose yelled in his sleep, then snored again.

The A.I. fragments disappeared as Tucker woke up and threw a pillow at Caboose.

"CABOOSE! SHUT UP!" Tucker yelled groggily, then fell back to sleep.

The A.I. were summoned once more.

"Okay then, we have a plan then." Theta said.

"Yep," Beta said. She nodded at the three, "I'll see you all later." Then she vanished.

"Good luck, guys." Epsilon said, and also dematerialized.

"Goodnight!" Theta replied happily. Then, he too disappeared.

Delta looked at the empty room and began to work, bringing up charts and calculations, then disappearing into Caboose's suit.

"Just a few more hours until they have to wake up...," Delta thought, "Okay, I need to track down that user…. Now, where to start…."

* * *

Heyo, and happy late Halloween! How was it? I was dressed up as Flynt Coal (again), while a friend of mine was Neptune. Now, we're onto Thanksgiving! ... Wait, no one cares?! (Aside from the people who actually do) B-but turkey! And family gatherings! And food stuffs! Okay fine, I'll humor you. Christmas! The Birth of Christ! ... C'mon, only presents and parties? Where's the real holiday spirit. Well, I like parties and presents too, but is it just me, or are we all starting to lose holiday spirit for certain holidays? I don't know... Oh... Then I remembered the elections...

Anyway, hope you enjoyed. There will be a bit more action in the next chapter so it won't be as boring (that's what I thought this chapter felt like...yeeeaaaah). Sorry, I don't have much to say or ask this time, so I'm going to end it off here. Thanks for reading, drop a review (negative, positive, correction/criticism, etc.), criticize me for any mistakes I made, and I'll see ya later! Au revoir! (Yes, I take French/Oui, j'ai la classe française)


	9. Chapter 9: The Workshop and The Cafeteri

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own RWBY, Red vs. Blue, or any of its characters**

 **Note:** I will be using-0-0-0-0- as a scene break

Heyo! How are we all doing today/tonight? Anyway, let's get right onto the next chapter of our story, see ya at the bottom!

* * *

Chapter 9: The Workshop and The Cafeteria

"So, you are the new security guards?" The Reds and Blues nodded at the white-haired portly man. They were in a room, presumably the break room, and found themselves in a conversation with a teacher of Beacon.

"Splendid, and what a fine group we have here. My name is Professor Peter Port. But please, call me Peter." The man shook hands with all the Reds and Blues.

"A pleasure to meet you… are you the one orienting us?" Washington asked.

"I'm afraid not. My students await my lecture later. But I do believe the person who is orienting you will be here shortly." Professor Port looked behind them, "Speaking of which…"

The Reds and Blues turned to see an unfamiliar woman with a yellow and white dress and peach-colored hair. Behind her, Doctor Oobleck and Glynda followed and greeted the Reds and Blues.

"Why, hello there, Mr. Tucker, Washington, Caboose, Donut, Doc, Sarge-"

"We get it," Glynda snapped at Oobleck and nodded to the group, "Good morning." The two teachers proceeded on to the coffee machine, though the other woman walked towards them.

"Hello you all," she did a little bow, "My name is Professor Rose Peach, but please, I prefer the name Peach, if that's okay with you."

Tucker leaned towards Washington, "She's cute."

"Not my problem," Washington replied back.

-0-0-0-0-

"So, you're the one orienting us?" Carolina asked.

"That is correct. I will be showing you around the school as well as suggested guarding patterns." Peach beamed at them, "As guards, you should also know things about the school for students." She led them to a hallway lined with lockers. "These are rocket propelled lockers, which helps students obtain their gear from any location."

"Wait… Rocket propelled…. Lockers…." Simmons said skeptically.

"Correct. Moving on," The professor then walked toward a glass door, leaving the Reds and Blues dumbfounded.

"This is the greenhouse, and right next to it is the lab and science rooms. It's where I work." Professor Peach allowed them to look inside to reveal samples of organic material on shelves and flower pots that housed plants. There were two other doors, which led to the labs and other rooms.

"So, you're a biology teacher?" Doc asked.

"Hmmh," she nodded, "Oh, and over there is where students learn about the Grimm. Professor Port is quite the expert of that… We should move on quickly, we wouldn't want to disturb them." And with that the Reds and Blues moved on.

Soon enough, the Reds and Blues were done with their tour, ending it at the amphitheater.

"Thank you for the orientation, Miss Peach." Washington said.

"Yeeeaaah, that was fun." Caboose said dreamily.

Professor Peach smiled warmly, "Of course, you will be my colleagues after all, we should get to know each other. Have a wonderful day." The teacher walked away leaving the Reds and Blues to themselves.

"I'm surprised you didn't hit on her," Carolina immediately said to Tucker.

"Hey, I'm just taking it careful, going nice and slow."

"Whatever," Carolina said, disregarding the soldier.

"So what happens now?" Sarge asked.

"Tucker and I will be heading to the workshop," Carolina said, gesturing to the direction of where they came from. "Anyone want to join?"

The others declined.

"We should head to lunch," Grif said, "I'm starving."

"Actually, I am too," Washington said, "We haven't eaten since before our ship crashed."

"I HAD COOKIES YESTERDAY!" Caboose shouted.

"Ugh! Caboose! Shut up!" Tucker said.

"Tucker did it."

"Oh my god, you know what? I'm just gonna go. I really want a new sword…" Tucker went up ahead.

"We'll see you guys later." Carolina began to walk away.

"Stay safe," Washington called.

-0-0-0-0-

"Man, it's a lot hotter in here than I thought," Tucker said, "Bowchickabowwow."

Carolina rolled her eyes as they followed the steps down into the workshop, where it seemed to get hotter and hotter.

Finally, they reached a metal door and opened it. A single man was hammering away at a piece of heated metal. He looked up.

"Why hello there. The name's Ferro Farrier. Just call me Ferro. I've been expecting you." His voice was deep and gruff, though friendly and passive. At a closer look, the man had brown hair and a beard. He was buff, wore an apron, and held a metal hammer with a strange mechanism between the handle and the head.

"You have?" Carolina asked.

"Yeah. A favorite student of mine, as well as Ozpin, tipped me about a few soldiers. Though I wasn't expecting for you to come this early." He scratched his head, "I'll be back. Ozpin was kind enough to show me your original weapons that I could base your new ones off of. I'm almost done..."

Tucker and Carolina patiently waited outside the workshop. Tucker sighed, "I miss my keyblade. I had that with me forever!"

Carolina smirked at him, "You're weapons aren't your best friends. They can turn on you the second they are in enemy hands."

"But not mine!" Tucker yelled, "My sword only activates when I use it, remember?"

"... Point."

Suddenly the door busted open, as the big burly man stepped into the waiting area.

"Welp," Tucker said solemnly, "Here we go…" He closed his eyes until he felt the man put something into his hands. Slowly, he opened his eyes. "Ho…. ly…. Shit…"

Tucker looked at the weapon in his hand. It looked almost exactly like his original energy sword, except it had canisters at the handle, one on the right and left side. Tucker could see the containers had multicolored substances.

"Is this stuff Dust?" he asked.

"Right you are!" Ferro replied. He stepped forward and grabbed the weapon.

"Not only is the sword made from hardlight tech, but I also modified it a bit with a few upgrades. This sword does not only slice and dice, but is also compatible with Dust. The blades infuse themselves with your choice of Dust with this button. You twist this wheel to switch out the Dust, and press the button again to deactivate it." The blacksmith continued to lecture Tucker about his weapon.

"Finally," he began…. Then he stopped. "Actually, I'll give you a hint. Next time you go to the practice range, activate the Dust on the blades and pull that trigger." He pointed to the mechanism where Tucker couldn't reach while holding his sword.

"You have to use the other hand," the blacksmith said.

"Oh…" Tucker began to bring his hand over.

"Stop!" Carolina and Ferro shouted.

"Are you deaf?!" The former Freelancer yelled, "You could kill us all!"

"Save that 'til later. Okay?" the blacksmith said nervously, "Now, your weapon…"

The man revealed a pair of guns that differed from the look of her plasma rifles. They looked like a pair of uzis _if_ anything.

"The effects of this weapon are different than what you're probably used to. Plasma can burn badly, but I admit, it does short work of Grimm…. And people. Also, with the look of them, they look like they can only be handled with two hands per gun. But they're much lighter than you think."

Carolina equipped the guns and inspected them curiously.

"The weapon is simple. It acts like the mechanisms you had on your plasma weapons. But I pretty much replaced the cartridges with Fire Dust rounds. Much less lethal than plasma itself, but still burns pretty badly. I also added a little something. Press those two top buttons."

Carolina pressed the buttons and immediately, the two guns transformed into two small metallic drilling hammers. Lines of infused red Dust wrapped around one of them, blue Dust on the other.

"Ozpin and Ruby both mentioned to me that you seemed to carry a hammer-like weapon, so naturally, I thought weapons like these would fit your style." Ferro crossed his arms and smiled proudly, "Well? What do you think?"

Carolina nodded, "They're…. They're great. I'm quite speechless actually. I guess all I can say is thank you."

"Yeah, these are really cool. Thanks!" Tucker added.

"Don't sweat it!" Farrier said, "Just get out there and do some good with those!"

"Yessir!" They both shouted.

-0-0-0-0-

"So the others are in the cafeteria?" Carolina asked, "Why aren't they answering their radios?"

"Well, that what they told us, so let's just go there just in case." Tucker replied.

But when they opened the doors, Tucker was immediately hit with a red object. It splattered all over his helmet, covering his line of sight.

"Shit! Ambush!" Carolina tackled Tucker behind a fallen table.

"AH! What the hell?! What's on my face?" Tucker exclaimed. He wiped the substance off and looked at Carolina. "What the hell is going on?!"

Suddenly, a familiar yellow and gray figure jumped over the table and hid behind it, as a green projectile blasted into the table. It exploded and splatted redish mush all over the area.

"Oh, Carolina! Tucker! Hey!" A pie splattered into the wall behind them. "How was the blacksmith?"

"Nevermind that! What the fuck is going on!?" Carolina exclaimed.

Then, they heard a shout. They looked up and saw their friends, as well as Team RWBY and another group of four, on separate sides. Team RWBY, Caboose, and Doc on one, the other students and the Reds on the other.

"You may have beat us last time, but you'll never conquer this castle!" The student with orange hair shouted.

"Bring it on!" Ruby shouted back.

"Send them to the gallows!" the student said menacingly. Two boys and another girl stepped forward and revealed an assortment of large fruits like pineapples and melons.

The Reds soon followed behind them, also holding all sorts of food. Sarge shouted, "Just like at the canyon you filthy Blues!"

Then, they launched the delicious ammunition at Team RWBY and the others.

"Food fight?" Carolina asked.

"Food fight." Washington replied.

"Yang! Blake!" Ruby yelled, "Offensive barrage!"

The two immediately did as they were ordered, Blake wielding a chain of sausages and Yang with turkeys in her hands. They ran forward, as Blake wildly swung her weapons at the incoming projectiles and Yang destroying any other larger foods that came through.

"Wash!" O'Malley said, "What are we doing?"

"Doc, you flank left and distract the other team. Caboose, keep throwing things!"

"Got it," The blue soldier said, tossing bananas and apples.

"What about us?" Tucker and Carolina asked.

"You want in?" Washington asked curiously, "Okay then, grab those trays and use them as shields. We'll push forward with them. C'mon, let's go!"

Carolina, Tucker, and Washington snatched the trays and held them up, just as a pineapple blasted into the floor in front of them.

"Umm, who's that?" Carolina asked. They looked up and saw a red-haired girl with a baguette in one hand and a tray in the other.

"Shit." Washington said, "Get back-" Suddenly Washington was flung into the wall behind them, as the girl suddenly appeared next to them.

"Tucker, go! I got this!" Carolina said, grabbing two baguettes and just able to block a swipe from the other girl. The two faced off against each other.

"Hello," the student said.

"Hi," the blue soldier replied, right before attacking her. The girl jumped out of the way and hit her back, knocking Carolina forward. Carolina then charged again and rolled behind her, avoiding a shield bash. The former Freelancer kicked the tray away and slashed one of her long sticks of bread against the student's. Carolina's opponent flipped backwards and landed perfectly. Carolina charged again and struck the girl's front side with the other baguette, sending her into a male blonde student.

"Sorry, Jaune!" She said.

"I'm fine, Pyrrha." The boy replied.

Carolina looked around and saw Tucker and Washington sparring against a boy with a tinge of pink hair. Unfortunately, the boy ousted both of them with leeks, as they landed on their backs in front of Carolina.

"That Ren kid is really good," Washington groaned, stumbling as he tried to stand.

"We can't give up ye-" Tucker was interrupted by a flying piece of turkey that missed his head.

"Hey!" Simmons said, overhead, "That was my lunch!"

"WHERE IS EVERYONE!" shouted Caboose.

They turned and saw Caboose with the turkey on his head.

"Get that off of his head!" Washington ordered. An apple was lobbed to the back of his helmet, making him lose balance and fall face down.

"That's for making me exercise!" Grif shouted across the room, "Ahh!" The orange soldier then was hit in the face with a salmon.

"Ha!" Ruby laughed, "Gotcha! ….Eep!" She ducked behind a table to narrowly avoid a melon.

Tucker attempted to pull the bird off of Caboose's head, but was to no avail.

"Here, lemme try." Carolina said, pushing Tucker to the side. Unfortunately, it did not come off.

"Hey, where's Doc?" Weiss asked, holding a swordfish. Everyone looked around and found the purple soldier sneaking to the enemy sidelines. Sarge glared at him.

"Get him!"

Doc screamed and he retreated back to his side, with the Blues and Team RWBY.

"Push inward!" shouted the orange-haired girl.

The Reds and other students closed in toward their side.

"They're coming!" Blake shouted to her team.

"We have to play our trump card!" Weiss said, before a barrage of soda cans nearly swept her off her feet and into a column. Weiss was lucky to roll left.

"What the-" Washington yelled, before _following_ the fate that Weiss _nearly_ faced.

"It's Pyrrha!" Ruby yelled, "She can manipulate polarities."

"But soda cans are aluminum…" Carolina said. Everyone shrugged, but this proved to be a waste of time, as both Doc and Tucker slammed into the wall behind them.

"Shit," Carolina muttered and peered overhead. Pyrrha was mounted on a tray, but behind a shield of other trays held up by the Reds. The other students were launching other foods to distract Team RWBY plus Carolina.

Carolina peered over at her team and realized Ruby was ready to go for a run. The fifteen year-old teen dashed in a blink of an eye and swirled into a vortex. Unfortunately, (unlike last time), the force was not able to break through the shield.

"Keep it up!" Simmons yelled.

"You got it!" Donut replied cheerfully.

Ruby swiftly ducked behind cover again.

"We need to get rid of those shields!" Carolina ordered.

"How?" Yang asked. They looked at each other a minute or two.

"Yang, turkey. Blake, sausage." Carolina said, "Weiss, grab that swordfish. Ruby get ready to do that thing again."

"Then, what?" Weiss asked rather rudely.

"Yang, see if you can sneak back and take out the Reds without that magneto girl noticing you until then. Blake, use those sausages to hit the front and distract them. Try not to get destroyed by those sodas. Weiss, you distract the other students. And Ruby, when the shield is down, go straight for it! The rest of you come to me right after!"

Team RWBY nodded and went straight to action. Carolina nodded to herself, "I'll see if _I_ can distract that girl….. If we can use powers, I suppose power-ups won't hurt."

Carolina ran toward the wall, "Beta, activate Grav Boots."

Though the A.I., did not respond, her boots lit up to indicate the deed was done. Carolina walked up the wall and onto the ceiling, lucky to not be noticed. The former Freelancer took a glance at her other teammates. Ruby was ready, far behind the moving fortress to get a running start. Blake was desperately trying to dodge soda cans, but regardless constantly smacked the trays on the Reds held up. Yang was sneaking around the mess of food, tables, and chairs, nearly making it behind the shield. Weiss brought the rest of the other students of the other side to the far end of the cafeteria and harassed them to buy some time. Carolina walked right above the girl who could control polarities, readying her takedown.

"Just like practice," Carolina breathed just before her Grav Boots deactivated. Carolina knocked the girl down off of her tray and rolled to the side.

"We meet again." The girl said.

"Yeah, and this time, I got a trick up my sleeve," Carolina smirked.

The other girl immediately sent a wave of soda cans at the light blue Freelancer. Carolina then smiled again and activated her Bubble Shield. The cans blew up on the shield, though, never broke through.

"Wow…." The girl breathed, "Now that's a Semblance."

Carolina stood her ground, but thought, "Semblance?"

"Carolina!" shouted three voices, which snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Oh, right!" Carolina quickly deactivated her bubble as Yang jumped to her, Blake appear next to her, and Weiss slide across the floor into Carolina's radius. Carolina then activated the Dome Shield again, which enveloped Carolina and WBY. The red-haired student looked confused before realizing a red swirl dashed past her. The girl immediately kicked up a tray and shielded herself from the incoming debris. Unfortunately, the force was too great and swept her up, along with the Reds and the other team. They landed against the wall as food and even a table smacked into them. Ruby landed gently, at around the same time her opponents fell face flat into the floor.

"Woah, cool…." Yang breathed.

"Well, we did it…" Blake said nonchalantly.

"Yeah," Weiss gasped, "That was fun!"

Carolina smiled, and Ruby shook her hand, "Thank you very much, friend! And your friends too!" Ruby gestured to the fallen Wash, Tucker, and Doc, who were recovering and slowly managed to stand upright. Caboose was still stumbling around the room, as the turkey remained on his head.

"WOOOO!" Washington shouted, "Who's up for round two!?"

"Where's that serious Agent Washington I know?" Tucker asked, as Carolina and Doc laughed.

"Hey, you said it yourself." Wash nudged Tucker, "You gotta loosen up a bit. And lemme tell you. I haven't loosen up since before I joined the Freelancers!"

Suddenly the cafeteria doors busted open. Glynda marched in and waved her riding crop. Immediately, the room began to form around them. Tables were being rearranged, food was cleaned up, and repairs to the structure itself were made.

Glynda, her eyebrows furrowing slightly, pushed up her glasses, "Children…. Adults…. Please…. Stop playing with you food! This is the second time you've done this. And I thought, you all were security guards! Not children!"

"Glynda," Ozpin said, walking in calmly, "I've already, told you. They are only children, they do not have that role forever."

"But teams WTCC and SSLG-"

"We should allow them such activities. Closer connections and friendships to our students and staff are wonderful things, no?" Ozpin the leaned closer to whisper, "Also, if we need to, they can inform us if there is anything wrong with the students."

Glynda sighed, "Very well then." She gestured to the others, "Get yourselves cleaned up. Team WTCC needs to get ready for their patrols in a few hours."

"I refuse to be called that team name!" Grif shouted.

"What? Aren't you a part of…. Oh," Ozpin said intrigued, "And what would you like to be called?"

"I, er," Grif started, "Huh, I didn't think anyone would listen."

"Can we be called team Red?" Sarge asked.

"I'm sorry," Ozpin began, "But I am afraid your team name must consist up of your teammates first letter of your names. Last, first, or nicknames."

"... Can we submit it later?" Simmons asked, Lopez eagerly nodding.

Ozpin nodded, "Of course. Until then you will be referred to as Team SSLG? Understand? Good. Until then, good day."

Ozpin left towards his office, Glynda following.

As soon as they left, the orange-haired girl dashed to Tucker and Carolina.

"Ooooo, unfamiliar faces AND new friends!" she said enthusiastically.

"Oh," Washington said, "I guess I never really introduced you guys." Washington gestured the other students to line up, "These are friends of Team RWBY. They also fought when the train blew up the square and Grimm flooded the city."

"Hi, I'm Jaune Arc," said the blonde haired student, "Leader of Team JNPR. Nice to meet you!"

"You were worthy foes," said the boy with the pink tinge of hair, as he bowed, "I'm Lie Ren, but please call me Ren. Welcome to Beacon."

"I'm Nora Valkyrie!" shouted the orange haired girl, "And we'll beat you next time!"

The red-haired girl beside her laughed, "Nora!" She turned to the others, "Hello, I'm Pyrrha Nikos. And like Ren said, welcome to-"

"HOLY SHIT!" Tucker shouted, pointing at Pyrrha, "YOU SOUND EXACTLY LIKE CAROLINA!"

There was an awkward silence until a particular orange soldier moaned, "Why does everyone on this planet sound like everyone we know?!

Jaune chuckled, "I'm sure it's just a coincidence-"

"What the FUCK!?" Grif said, "And you sound like Felix!"

Nora and Ren looked at each other, until finally Lie started to say, "What about us?"

"Nora was it?" Carolina said, "Say something."

"Ummm," Nora hesitated.

The Reds and Blues shook their heads, but the Freelancers gasped, "Connie!?"

"C'MON!" Simmons shouted, "At least Ren doesn't sound like anyone we know…. But he does feel familiar…. Or related somehow…."

Everyone ignored Simmon's last comment, still in shock of how similar the people of the Reds' and Blues' universe sounded. Afterwards, they began to talk, especially admiring Carolina's and Tucker's new weapons. Then, Washington looked at the time.

"Oh, crap. Team WTCC, we gotta go. Our shift is coming up soon. We should head to Ozpin's office early."

Tucker and Carolina nodded.

"OH MY GOD. I CAN SEE AGAIN!" Caboose shouted. Everyone turned to see Caboose, turkey-free.

"Wait," Simmons started, "That was my lunch… Where-"

BURP!

Then, everyone turned to Grif, a bone of a bird's leg in his hand.

"What?" he asked, "No one called dibs, so it's mine!"

-0-0-0-0-

"You all made it," Ozpin said cheerfully, "Excellent. Quite punctual you all are."

The headmaster sat in his chair, facing the four soldiers who would patrol the school grounds for signs of danger.

"This was a job, and we signed up for it," Washington replied.

"And we had a somewhat similar job to this before," Carolina added.

"Hmm? And what was that?" Ozpin questioned, "Your previous job that is."

Team WTCC looked at each other, before Tucker, Carolina, and Wash nodded.

"Carolina and I were a part of a sort of Special Ops Program, called Project Freelancer. As it turned out, the program was not only one to train the strongest force in the army, but also to illegally test on A.I."

Carolina rubbed the back of her neck, "Telling you the whole story would be a bit of a stretch, but I hope that's enough to information to get you started to know us."

Oz nodded, "I see…. And what about you two?" He gestured to Tucker and Caboose.

Tucker stepped forward, "Caboose and I, as well as the Reds and Doc, were a group of simulation troopers set up to train Freelancers in missions…. We aren't actually soldiers."

Washington then tapped Tucker, "Actually, you are. You were a captain remember? You lead your own squad back on Chorus…

"That goes for the rest of you," Carolina added, "AND you fought against Charon there too!"

Ozpin, though intrigued, cleared his throat to grab their attention, as Team WTCC turned to him again, "You are free to patrol anywhere you like, but do not enter the student dorms or the teacher's sleeping quarters. Also please try to stay on school grounds until you are dismissed or when your shift is over." Ozpin then loaded up something on his computer and turned the holographic screen to face them.

"This," he began, "Shows your protocols if anything happens on school grounds. I've also uploaded them to your scroll in case you need it." He then pulled something out of his pocket. "Finally, I should give you these." Ozpin stood up and handed the team four badges of silver and gold, all of which had their names and team name. The professor then sat back down. "Use those to gain access to places you cannot access with your scrolls and show them to officials if needed…. Any questions?"

"No, sir."

"No."

"Nope!"

"Why is the sky blue?"

"CABOOSE!" Tucker, Carolina, and Washington yelled.

Ozpin chuckled slightly, "Well then, go on ahead. My number should be in your scrolls if you need me."

He turned around as the team left. When no one was looking or listening, a light purple appeared.

"Here we go again," one of them said.

-0-0-0-0-

"So if we engage someone acting suspicious, tail or apprehend him or her," Tucker read, while walking, "If we find someone who attacks us, you are free to use weapons and force and take him or her into custody. And if-"

"Tucker, can you please read that out loud on your own time?" Carolina asked.

"But shouldn't we know these things before we go out there?" Tucker argued. Carolina and Washington looked at each other strangely.

"Tucker…" Washington started, "Since when were you so…"

"Responsible?" Carolina finished.

"What are you-" Tucker was cut off by Caboose.

"Oh, I'm sure he's just got a crush on Miss Peach!" The blue soldier said happily.

"...C-Caboose! What are you talking about!? Tucker yelled.

Washington and Carolina looked quickly at each other again.

"Tucker…. You hesitated…." Washington began, "Does that mean you were serious about her when you said she was cute?"

"Oh. My. God. He really does have a crush on Professor Peach." Carolina said, before laughing hilariously. "HAHAHAHAHA!"

Tucker, though covered by his helmet, blushed crimson red, "Shut up! I do not have a crush on her!"

Washington smirked, while Carolina was still laughing, saying, "Yeah! The chances of you not having a crush on her are the chances of Caboose knowing what two plus two is!"

"It's ten!" Caboose shouted, fueling Carolina's, and now Washington's, laughter.

"God DAMMIT!" Tucker yelled, echoing throughout the school.

-0-0-0-0-

"So, who was our second infiltrator from the CCT Tower?" said a male voice.

"Interestingly enough," a feminine, sinister voice replied, "It wasn't from a person… and whoever that person was did not directly infiltrate the CCT Tower like we did. It was in the form of three holograms…."

The woman revealed a picture with three small, glowing figures, one in green, one in white, and another in purple.

"Should we be worried?" said another girl.

"... No…. But, Mercury? Emerald? Track down who exactly owns these things. And bring them to me…. I will sort out the rest."

"As you wish, Cinder," said Emerald.

The two left the dorm while Cinder fell into her bed, relaxing with her eyes closed. Then, she soon drifted to rest.

Delta then popped up, hovering over Cinder's scroll, and scanning her to make sure she was asleep.

"Interesting, you were the one who hacked the CCT. Though, we lack evidence, I will find a way to lock you away without revealing our existence to you. Now…" Delta brought up the image with him, Epsilon, and Theta, "It is fortunate this woman does not know the nature of us A.I. Let's delete this shall we? We would not want something like this to be revealed to Ozpin or the public. And with luck, you'll forget what we even look like." Delta, satisfied with his work, continued to search through Cinder's scroll, though found almost nothing.

"Hmmm," Delta thought, looking at Cinder, "I'll keep an eye on you…. But first, I need to attend to your henchmen." He blinked out, as Cinder kept her breath even, as she was luckily still asleep.

-0-0-0-0-

Tucker was teaching Caboose how to whistle while they roamed the halls of the school, passing by the rocket propelled lockers.

"No, Caboose, You don't just blow our air, you have to-"

Suddenly, the Alpha appeared in front of Tucker and Caboose.

"Guys, I just got some info from Delta, and we got two on the way."

"Wait, what?!" Tucker immediately unsheathed his sword, and opened his radio to Wash and Carolina, "Wash, Carolina, heads up. We got someone sneaking around."

"What do they look like?"

Delta then appeared, "One of them is a male, with silver hair and gray clothes. The other is a female with green hair and dark skin."

"Got it, stay frosty guys…" Washington said over the radio, "Report in after every five minutes."

"Yep," Tucker said into his radio. He tapped Caboose, "Caboose, c'mon. If you see another… friend, you help them. Okay?"

"Caboose nodded, "Got it. I will help any friend in need."

Tucker continued to walk down the hall, and no less than ten seconds, Alpha appeared, "We lost Caboose."

"What!?" Tucker turned around alarmed.

"No, I meant we left him. He's lost." Suddenly, a noise of a locker slam alerted them.

Tucker looked at the Alpha, "What do we do?"

The A.I. thought for a moment, "Go track down that person, Caboose will be fine. He's got Delta, Freckles, and an Overshield."

The blue soldier hesitated a while longer before running down the hallway. He pressed his back against the wall and looked to the side. A silhouette of a boy was down the other hallway, it turned to face him.

Tucker stepped out, his sword in one hand and a Magnum in the other. "Hey, what are you doing here?"

The figure remained silent, though, through the darkness, Tucker saw him smirk.

Tucker then saw things flash across his helmet, as Alpha said to him (without the boy noticing), "That guy matches our description of that silver dude. I don't see any weapons that he holds, but his boots seem to have some of that dust ammunition. Also, with his build, he's faster and stronger. Finally, he's got robotic legs, meaning he has some technological enhancements, so take out his legs first."

Tucker's silence confirmed his listening. Then, aloud, he shouted, "Alright, I'm afraid you'll have to come with me. You have some explaining to-"

"Tucker! He's going to attack now!" Alpha shouted, as the former simulation trooper rolled to the right. The boy suddenly kicked and sent out shotgun blast, which exploded on contact against the space with Tucker previously was.

"Alright then," Tucker said, holding up his pistol. The two stood at each other a moment longer. Finally, the blue soldier ran forward, firing his pistol and readying his sword for a slash. The boy jumped into the air and began to swing his leg right at Tucker's head. BANG!

-0-0-0-0-

"I assume you're the idiot of the group," Emerald said. She stood up against Caboose who was wondering who was the new friend he met.

"Hello, my name is Caboose!" the blue soldier said, patting Emerald's head.

The girl smacked his hand away and glared at him. She stared at Caboose for a long time and smirked. She swung her kusarigama at the innocent blue soldier. Unfortunately, Caboose's arm suddenly jerked upward and blocked the strike with the gun. Freckles, by the order of Delta, had to resist telling the girl that she could not hurt his captain.

Emerald, surprised, took a step back, "But I…. Do you see me right now?"

Caboose nodded, "Hello again!"

The thief widened her eyes, and walked closer to him, "You can see through my hallucinations? Well, I guess you are pretty stupid enough..."

"Oh my god! Look a kitten!" Caboose replied.

Emerald rolled her eyes and changed her sickle-like weapons into her pair of pistols.

"Yeah, keep dreaming." Emerald said as she raised the gun to Caboose's head.

Suddenly, a gunshot fired throughout the hallway, but it wasn't from Emerald's pistols. In fact, Emerald jumped back in surprise, while Caboose remained unfazed.

A man with grey and yellow armor and a Battle Rifle stepped into the light, "Try and shoot my friend again." Wash raised his gun and aimed at the green-haired girl. "I. Dare. You."

Emerald glared at him and raised her own weapons, one was a pistol, the other turned back into her one of her sickles again. Then Washington fired as Emerald jumped into the air. With a raised sickle, she brought the weapon down onto Washington's chest. Shnk!

* * *

Okay then, cliffhanger! I hope you guys are excited for the next chapter... Next year! Anyway, I cannot contact this person, but he/she made a good point within the reviews. There are times where I feel as though I may have too many characters to keep track of or that some of you may be overwhelmed with too many characters. What should I do to fix that? Or are you all fine with what I am doing now? Also, it seems I increase the content of each chapter everytime I write one. Should I limit myself or are you guys okay with that too? Let me know!(Chapter 1 had 1,389 words and this chapter had over **5,833**!)

Oh, and some of you may have seen some requests done in this chapter (From "Guest": The turkey on Caboose's head and the additional voice actor thing from the Son of Janus), and I plan to do more if you guys have something in mind that you want to add in this fanfiction (maybe even OCs ;D). Also, since Christmas is coming up pretty soon, I want to do a Christmas special chapter, but I'm not sure how I would write that and/or have the time to do so. And on a final note, ANY things I can work on that I can improve? Better flow? Word usage? Anything!? I think I had a couple of mistakes when making this chapter, but I'm posting it anyway! Thanks a lot for reading and I'll see ya later!


	10. Chapter 10: Fighting Enemies, Sparring A

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own RWBY, Red vs. Blue, or any of its characters**

 **Note:** I will be using-0-0-0-0- as a scene break

Salutations, lads! Welcome to the tenth chapter of Crashing into Remnant! I want to start off with an apology. I did my best to write/upload this as soon as I was able to after school, trust me, and I know it's way past a month already, so yeah. And I also felt as if I rushed this one too... Sorry about those problems... Anyway, thanks for stopping by and I'll see you at the bottom! Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Fighting Enemies, Sparring Allies**

Tucker was lucky enough to block Mercury's roundhouse by trapping his leg into the gap of his blade. The shotgun blast instead hit the wall behind him. Mercury looked curiously at him, as they stood frozen for a moment. Tucker immediately aimed his pistol to Mercury's other leg and fired. Unfortunately, the boy suddenly twisted into a tight circle, kicked the gun out of his hand, and even managed to free his other leg. Mercury grabbed the pistol midair and smirked at Tucker, sliding the gun back to him.

"...What?" Tucker thought. He sheathed his sword, as he slowly reached for the Magnum The moment he touched it, Alpha was right on it.

"Tucker, get back!"

Tucker jumped backwards as Mercury's boots fired right where Tucker's hand was. Though, that didn't stop Mercury's barrage of blasts. Tucker looked around him and saw swirling dust rounds surrounding him.

"Tucker, you may want to activate your Bubble-" The A.I. began.

"I know!" Tucker shouted, summoning his shield.

Mercury kicked downward onto the floor and all of the rounds accumulated slammed into Tucker…. Or so Mercury thought.

Tucker opened his eyes and put his hands away from his face. He remained unharmed inside the Bubble Shield, Mercury looked at him with interest. In glee, he jumped into the air, "Aw yeah! How's that motherfucker?" Tucker did a little dance. Mercury then began to kick against the shield, firing rounds as he did.

"Yeah, not gonna work bitch!"

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a shot fired throughout the hallway and a barrage of bullets collided into Mercury's left shoulder, flank, and arm.

"Tucker! Drop the shield!" shouted a voice.

Tucker did what was told as Carolina rolled into Tucker's vicinity and summoned her own bubble shield. Carolina just managed to block a shot from Mercury.

"Tucker," Alpha said quickly, "Get ready to deploy the shield again. Carolina's gonna take this guy on, but you need to give her some support. She's gonna get behind said shield and use it as cover. Once she's on the attack, get ready to support."

Tucker nodded.

"Oh, I'm also gonna make your armor color camouflage with the background so you're harder to hit. Get ready. Three seconds."

The aqua armored soldier activated his sword again and twisted the canisters, turning the blades bright red. Carolina then dropped her shield, jumping back, as Tucker activated his own once more, blocking more of Mercury's shots. The other blue soldier then jumped over the shield and charged forward, her guns blazing. The gray boy jumped, as scorched bullet markings littered the floor below him. Carolina then transformed her guns into the hammers and nailed Mercury with one of them in the stomach, encasing it in ice. The two blues heard a satisfied grunt of pain from the boy, as he took a step back. Mercury then tried to kick out a shot again. This time, Carolina activated her shield, as Tucker slid over from above it and attempted to stab Mercury. Instead, it knocked him backwards and left him slightly smoking.

"I guess his aura is still up," Tucker thought aloud.

"No shit," Carolina replied, as Mercury gritted his teeth and broke the ice on his leg.

Tucker brandished his sword while Carolina aimed down her sights at him, "We got you outnumbered and outmatched, you have to come with us."

The grey boy smirked and fired two shots at them. Carolina countered by firing her own shot, as Tucker flinched and accidentally cut the fired round in half, saving him.

"Where'd he go!?" Carolina shouted.

Tucker opened his eyes and lifted his hands away from his eyes. The boy disappeared.

"Church, where'd he go?" Tucker asked.

The blue hologram popped into view, "Left down the hall. But I don't think you can catch up. He's using his weapon to distance himself. Here let me use my bio- Ahh!" The hologram, midair, fell on one knee, as a chess piece-like object flashed across him.

"Church!" the two security guards exclaimed.

"Beta, what's wrong with him?" Carolina asked. The Alpha A.I was still on his knee, but was breathing in and out heavily, feeling for himself, sighing in relief.

"I-I don't know…." Beta replied.

"It's the virus…." The other A.I. said. Tucker and Carolina looked confusingly at him, while Beta gasped.

"What!? How?"

"I probably encountered it in Tucker's scroll or something. The virus probably made it's way into all of CCT networks."

"What are you talking about?" Tucker accused. Carolina stared at both of the A.I. fragments.

"We did a bit of searching about this world, splitting up into separate teams. Delta, Theta, and I happened to cross a virus in the CCT Tower. We were going to quarantine it, but an alarm sounded, so we had to bail. I think that virus can make its way into anything connected to the CCT Tower."

Tucker then sighed, "So what do we-"

"Wait!" Carolina exclaimed, "Theta and Delta!? Wash's and Caboose's A.I. fragments?! They're alone with infected A.I?"

The two soldiers sprinted away towards Washington and Caboose.

-0-0-0-0-

Washington backed up, a sickle-like weapon sticking into his chestplate. He fired his Battle Rifle. Emerald ran along the hallway, firing her gun as well. The thief was then close enough to jump into the air to bring the blade into Wash's neck. The former Freelancer freed the other sickle from his armor and blocked the incoming threat. Sustrai grunted in frustration, trying to put the blade down harder. Though, Washington was able to push her off to the side and throw the kusarigama at Emerald, which would've nailed into her arm, but bounced off as her aura activated. Emerald glared at Wash, but immediately jumped as a knife landed into the floor where she once was. Emerald looked again, but another knife cut into her same arm.

Emerald growled, as Washington replied with, "Hey, you aren't the only one who's good with blades! Now, surrender peacefully." He held up his gun again.

Emerald stood there for a moment. Suddenly, Theta voice rung out in Washington's ear, "Wash! Dodge left." Instinctively, he rolled to the left, "Wait, but she's right-" The hallucination of Emerald disappeared, as there was suddenly the girl to his right.

"Use your gun!" Theta shouted, as Emerald jumped again.

The former Freelancer fired into Emerald's center, sending her face first into the floor where his feet were.

"Roll-" Theta then blinked out.

"Roll?" Washington immediately rolled forward, but Emerald landed her chains right on him, "Oh no…" He thought.

Washington was then alone, in the hallway, chains still wrapped around him. There was no longer any sign of Caboose or the girl.

"Theta, help me out. Where's the girl?" He whispered.

No response.

"Theta, where are you? Hurry."

No response.

"Delta, you there?"

No response.

"Where are the fragments? Those are the only A.I. we-" Washington the perked up, "Freckles, run command aimbot!" he shouted.

"Affirmative," called a robotic voice, "Firing." Soon enough, Washington heard gunshots and saw Caboose again. Freckles, in Caboose's hands, fired behind him and shot Emerald.

"Ahh!" the thief shouted in pain.

Wash spun around and fired as well, driving the girl away.

"Whew!" The yellow and gray soldier said, "Thanks, Freckles."

"No enemy hurts friends of Caboose."

"Too bad we lost her…." Washington thought, "We needed to detain her." Then, aloud, he spoke to Freckles, "Hey, Freckles, where's Delta and Theta?"

"A.I. located inside your suits."

"What?" Washington thought, before Theta and Delta appeared again, stretching.

"Oww," Theta moaned, "What was that?"

"I believe it was the virus," Delta replied, "We need to get rid of it before it messes around with our systems again…."

Delta disappeared, while Theta gave Washington a saddened look, who stared at him dumbfounded.

"Theta, what happened? Where were you? Without Freckles, I could've died."

Theta shifted his foot on the open air, "I'm sorry. We didn't know. Can we talk about this later?"

"Why not right now?"

"Because Tucker and Carolina going to explain it," Theta pointed behind him.

The former Freelancer turned and found his other two teammates running toward him. Theta vanished.

"Hey, I see you're okay. Good to know," Washington mused, as Carolina and Tucker took heavy breaths.

"Hey! You were far from our position, dude!" Tucker yelled, "And we were worried you'd have a lot of trouble with Theta or Delta."

Carolina followed up, "The A.I. fragments decided to look around the networks of the school and this thing called the CCT Tower. Alpha, Delta, and Theta happened to cross a virus that was infecting these networks and feeding them information. They think the virus may have gotten into our Scrolls, and by interacting with them, the virus infected them."

"Are they going to be okay?" Washington asked.

"Delta is working on it apparently," Tucker said, "So probably. Anyway, we should probably warn the others. Our shift's almost done anyway."

"But what about the assailants we fought? Shouldn't we find them too?" Carolina argued.

"Our A.I. can't perform a bioscan yet since some of their functions are damaged. Not to mention the information and analysis of those battles became corrupted and lost. We can just tell Ozpin about it, without telling him about the A.I." Tucker replied, "Alpha told me this by the way."

Wash nodded, "Then that sounds like a good plan for now. Let's go." The black and yellow soldier looked behind him, "Caboose, let's go."

"Okay!" he shouted happily.

-0-0-0-0-

Cinder yawned awake, as Mercury and Emerald entered the room.

"So, did you find out about those guards?"

"The two light blue ones have a semblance that allows them to create a shield to protect themselves and others. One of them uses hammer-submachine guns, while the other used a dust-infused hard-light sword." Mercury sat back into a nearby chair.

"The grey and yellow one used a regular assault rifle and his friend had an assault rifle too, but it was designed differently. The blue one is surprisingly competent and seemed to see right through my illusions." Emerald the thought for a moment, "The grey and yellow soldier also used a few codenames: Delta, Theta, Freckles, and Caboose. I think they were referred to the blue soldier."

Cinder looked at her pawns curiously, "Semblances?" But the thief shook her head.

"And what of any connections to the holograms we saw?"

"Not that we are aware of," Mercury shrugged.

"Hmmm," Cinder thought, "Nevermind, then. I was hoping to use them in my plan, but we're running out of time for preparation. We cannot waste time here."

"Understood, ma'am," Emerald saluted.

Mercury put his thumb up and fell back into his chair to take a nap, "Roger that."

-0-0-0-0-

"Alright, almost done…."

"Please make it quick," Theta whispered.

"It shouldn't take too long kid," Alpha replied.

The Blues sat in their beds patiently and watched Theta and Alpha in the center of the room.

"Oookaaay, and done. You are officially debugged and had a successful virus quarantine," the blue A.I patted the other in the back.

"Yeaaa!" the purple-blue A.I. exclaimed. He then disappeared into Wash's suit.

"Alright then," Carolina began, "Delta, did our hackers found out?"

The green hologram appeared, "Negative. We also successfully avoided attention."

"Great," Washington said, facing the A.I., "Now Delta, who are these people? Why are they screwing around with the school and us?"

Delta thought for a moment, "I have unfortunately lost all bioscans and analyzation from your opponents, but I did find a picture of what appears to be their leader."

Delta opened up another hologram with an image of a sleeping woman snoring softly.

"Woah, Delta," Tucker said, "A little creepy stalking girls in their sleep, isn't?"

"I do whatever I must to help you all survive," Delta explained, "Also, she is more mature than she appears to be."

"Then, let's turn her in!" Carolina exclaimed, "We know what she looks like and s-"

"Before you go any further, Carolina," Alpha spoke up, "You need to consider something. Nothing they have done has actually harmed anyone, aside from the attack on you guys, which we have no proof anyway."

"Not to mention revealing this," Beta popped into view, "And most of our quote-unquote evidence, would reveal A.I. existence and might lead to some mistrust. We don't even know if they are good people or not!"

"So we don't do anything?" Tucker asked.

The A.I. simultaneously nodded.

There was then a knock on the door, as Wash stood up to answer, "That should be the Reds, along with Donut and Doc." And sure enough, Sarge was the first to barge in.

"Mornin' gentlemen," Sarge said happily, "Lovely day for patrolling and doing military stuff, right?"

Silence answered him.

"What's going on?" Simmons asked, immediately detecting the serious vibe, "Did something happen on your patrols?"

"Yeah," Carolina muttered, "Two people were out there snooping around. Our A.I got infected. And we can't prove if they're hostile or not."

"You think we'll see them this time?" Doc asked.

"Not likely," Tucker replied, "We chased them off already and it's getting close to sunrise." He peeked through the window blinds to confirm. "More students and teachers are more likely to wake up if anything goes wrong."

"Someone's been doing their homework," Washington smirked.

"I did!" Caboose shouted.

"Hey, I wanna do good at this job," Lavernius fired at Wash, ignoring Caboose, "Not to mention if I was a leader of my own squad, I might as well act like it….. I don't want anyone to…. Kick the bucket yet….."

They all fell silent. Teams SLGG and Delta stepped out.

"We'll just do our rounds," Donut whispered, "Hey, where's Grif?"

-0-0-0-0-

"Ruby, can you stop twitching so much?" Washington asked, "I'm trying to focus…"

"Sorry!" the girl whispered, "But I'm so excited to have your friends in my combat class!"

"This class just happened to align with our schedule," Washington whispered back.

"Today, our first sparring session will be doubles. Now, would anyone want to spar first?" Glynda asked to the class. Next to Wash, Ruby immediately shot her hand up along with Yang, who sat aside her. Ruby unsheathed her scythe, while Yang activated her gauntlets. The two sisters stood on one side, waiting patiently for opponents.

Washington sat back, "Theta, assess their movements, fighting style, and weapons. I'll just sit back here."

"Umm, who are you talking to?" Jaune asked behind him.

"Err, myself. That's my codename…." Washington was glad to have the helmet on, as Jaune could not see the sweat and unconvincing smile on his face.

"No one?" Glynda then asked, "Not a single one of you wants to spar against Ms. Rose and Ms. Xiao Long? This could be good practice. The Vytal Festival is coming up."

Washington then looked curiously at the combat teacher, thinking, "Vytal Festival? Theta?"

"It's a celebration of the four kingdom's peace from something called the Great War. Students from the combat schools go to this arena to fight and win for their kingdom."

"Hmm, interesting."

The over-glorified janitor sighed, "Fine, I'll just pick the two." She looked at her scroll and pressed a few buttons and icons.

Everyone in the class looked up on the screen, the left side with the two sisters and the right scrolling between pictures. Finally, it stopped and to Wash's surprise, his picture along with Tucker's appeared.

"What!?" Tucker and Washington yelled.

"My apologies, Ms. Goodwitch, but we are not actually part of this class." Wash tried to explain quickly.

"Well, you are in the class right now," Glynda said, "And didn't Ozpin mention that you were to learn amongst the students?"

Washington thought he imagined it, but did he just see the teacher smirk slightly. He looked across the room and made eye contact with Tucker, who nodded.

"I guess we don't have a choice," he thought.

-0-0-0-0-

Tucker stood in a fighting stance, his sword brilliantly glowing blue. Washington raised his gun and looked down on his sights.

"Remember, you're out if your shields go down," Washington muttered to his comrade.

"Begin!"

Yang immediately began on a sprint, charging straight towards them.

Washington started gunning the girl down, while Tucker also ran towards her. Yang then fired her first shot, which Tucker responded by cutting the shot in half.

"Duck!" Theta shouted.

Washington dropped to the floor, as a sniper's shot missed his head. The former Freelancer attempted to stand, but was immediately knocked onto his back, the blade of the scythe inches away from his head. He was lucky enough to have held his Battle Rifle sideways to block Ruby's attack.

"Too bad your Semblance is unless on this battlefield!" Ruby gloated triumphantly, Crescent Rose getting closer and closer.

Washington grunted, "The thing about that is, I don't even need it right now! From what I've seen everyone uses a gun to their advantage. If its movement or utility!"

With his gun sideways, Wash pulled on the trigger. The gun shot to the side, thanks to the recoil. With that, Crescent Rose also followed, Ruby's grip slightly loosening as her weapon flung itself to the side. Immediately, the grey and yellow soldier kicked Ruby out of the way and fired upon the girl. He took a quick glance at the screen above him and was glad to see that Ruby was down about a good quarter of her Aura. Wash looked to his right and was actually quite amazed at what he saw. Tucker was holding his own, as gauntlets and hard-light clashed against each other. The aqua soldier slashed his weapon downward, which forced Yang backwards. Tucker looked at Washington.

"Wash!" Tucker yelled, as he ran forward towards him. Tucker dove towards him and summoned his shield, right before a shot rang throughout the room.

'Woah, that was close!" Tucker shouted, "Wash, watch yourself!"

The soldier of gray and yellow turned around and found Ruby scoped down her sights, firing against the bubble. On another side, Yang was raining down explosive shells.

"Theta, how are shields?" Washington asked.

"Tucker has about half his shields left, and you are down to about 73%."

"How about Ruby's and Yang's Aura?"

"Scanning…. Ruby has 25% of her Aura down and Yang is also on half."

"Wash," a new voice said. Alpha flashed across Wash's helmet, "Better be quick. Ruby and Yang are breaking down the Bubble Shield. Power's running thin fast."

"I'm mapping out an attack," Theta replied, "Washington, charge and slide straight to Ruby. Stab her in the leg to get her off balance. Then use your gun to knock Crescent Rose away. Improvise from there. Don't worry about Tucker, Alpha is helping him."

"Okay, but I don't-" Washington started.

"Trust me," The A.I. said.

Sure enough, cracks appeared on the shield. Washington readied his position. Tucker pulled out his pistol with his other hand. Finally, the shield bursted and Washington ran straight at Ruby.

The red girl smirked and started to snipe Wash. But the bullet missed, as Washington slid across, putting his hand close to his knife's sheath. Ruby quickly changed her sniper rifle into a scythe again and attempted to bring the weapon down onto the former Freelancer's helmet. Unfortunately, Ruby yelped in surprise, as a knife made contact with her knee. It didn't harm her, but it did shock her, just as Washington stood up again and bashed his Battle Rifle into Ruby's weapon, which knocked it away from the girl. The leader of team RWBY, disarmed, immediately dashed toward Crescent Rose, but Washington then shot Ruby multiple times, disrupting her Semblance and brought her down to the red on her Aura meter. Soon enough, Ruby's picture on the screen above them had a giant X in front of her. Ruby folded her arms angrily, but then laughed. Washington smiled proudly, but then realized he needed to help Tucker, he swiveled around onto one knee and shot the yellow blur, as Tucker ran towards her, sword ready.

-0-0-0-0-

"Dammit…." Tucker groaned. He and Washington had smoke emitting from their bodies as they sat onto a seat in the cafeteria. The others were there, trying to hold in their laughter, even Carolina was giggling.

"I didn't know Yang was so strong. And we barraged her with bullets and sword slashes." Tucker complained.

"Actually, that was her Semblance."

The Reds and Blues turned and found Blake, along with the other three from RWBY.

"Mind if we join you?" Ruby asked, with puppy-dog eyes.

Carolina sighed and gestured to the multiple chairs next to them.

"Wait," Wash began, "Yang's Semblance?"

The yellow-haired girl smiled, "Yep! If I get hit, I can dish out double the damage!"

"..." Washington was deep in thought, "So, that means…. We just helped you win, by shooting and slicing you?"

"Pretty much," Weiss said haughtily, "I mean, you never stood a chance in the first place. We're Team RWBY."

"Yeah, we're invincible!" Ruby shouted.

Doc titled his head, "Didn't Wash beat you in that battle?"

"And every time we fought Pyrrha?" Blake added.

"That one time with Jaune-" Yang said.

"Hey!" Weiss yelled, "I was going easy on him. We was way down in the rankings, so I had to help somehow."

"I thought that was you wasting your Aura, messing around with Jaune…. Then he accidentally hit you with the handle of his sword." Ruby thought aloud.

Everyone laughed at that, except Weiss who pushed Ruby to the side.

After the laughing subsided, Blake then perked up, "Oh, by the way, Tucker, did you try out that new thing with your sword?"

Tucker was confused for a moment, "Oh! You mean this thing." He pointed to the small button on the handle of his sword. "I was going to try today actually. In the target practice room, I'm going to try one of those simulators."

"Wait," Carolina said, "They have training sims?" She looked excitedly at Washington, who shook his head.

"I had enough combat for one day," Washington said, just as the bell rung. Team RWBY left, saying goodbye and heading to their next class. Tucker, Sarge, and Carolina also left for the simulators and target range. Team LGG and Delta walked towards their rooms. Washington and Caboose also followed, locking the door behind them.

"Okay, Caboose, are you listening to me?" Wash asked.

"..."

"Good, I need to make a call." Washington went to the window and opened his radio, "Locus, you there?"

The answer was immediate, "Always here. Weapons, ammo, and vehicles remain intact, no signs of activity either."

"Alright then, I want to warn you," Wash said gravely, "We definitely have enemies around. The White Fang are definitely hostile. Look for humans that have animalistic traits and a white mask. Be wary of Grimm too. Can't miss 'em. They're black and white creatures that attack you on sight."

"And what of the place you are in," replied the dark voice, "Any hostiles?"

"Can't say for certain," Washington said, "We had intruders in the school, but we still can't determine of those culprits are the trouble or the school."

"If that's all, then I'll see you. Over and out."

"Over and out," Washington replied.

Caboose looked at him curiously, "Was that Locus?"

"Yes"

"... Okay!"

-0-0-0-0-

"Okay…." Tucker thought. He lifted the sword, the gap pointed at the holographic target.

"Now, activate the Dust mechanism," Ferro smiled, "I recommend the ice ones for starters."

Tucker did as he was told, his sword lit up and coated in blue.

"Put your hand softly on the button so you don't press it."

The aqua soldier lightly lifted his palm on top of the button, his fingers wrapping around the handle.

"Now hold tight with both hands, and FIRE!"

Tucker clutched the sword and lowered his palm onto the bottom. He then saw his hard-light sword illuminate even brighter and heard energy surging throughout the blade. Finally, a blue core form in the gap of the sword and shot out towards the target, forming ice across its surface. Last minute, Tucker lost control and the sword flung out his hands and stopped firing the ice beam. Ferro held out a hand for Tucker, who reached up and grabbed it, allowing him to stand again.

"Ha!" The blacksmith laughed, "How was that for a weapon?"

Tucker bent down and grabbed the sword, "Dude, you are now one of my top favorite people."

Ferro laughed again, "Until you can handle the power of that sword, I recommend short burst shots. I could also install things that can lock your hands onto your sword."

"Maybe later," Tucker replied, "I'm going to try that again!"

The two waved goodbye to each other, as the aqua soldier immediately aimed the tip of his blades, which were now red, towards the target.

"Hold onto the handle with both hands…. And FIRE!"

A stream of fire launched itself toward the target and left a singed and roasted mark on the wall.

Tucker jumped in excitement, while Sarge and Carolina looked at him amused.

"Looks like someone is taking a liking to his weapon," Sarge mused, "Maybe I should ask for one…."

"Maybe we all should," Carolina replied, "We'll run out of UNSC ammunition soon anyway. Should we convert to Dust ammo?"

Sarge thought for a moment, "It would be nice to have a shotgun-thing weapon…. And I imagine Grif would like an upgrade from his Grifshot. Not to mention Simmons mentions his Battle Rifle jammed occasionally." The Red-leader shrugged, "I don't know. I'll leave that up to you guys."

"Huh?" Carolina asked, "And here I thought you were the leader of your team. Why are we making the decisions for you?"

Sarge looked at Tucker, who was preparing to fire again, and put his shotgun away, "Well, one of those reasons is the fact I do have a mutual respect to you, Wash, heck…. Even Tucker."

A blue light flashed across their faces, with Tucker soon cheering wildly afterwards.

"Secondly, I'm starting to understand that we need each other to survive. I mean, look how far we gotten!" Sarge laughed, "Finding the Director, fighting against Chorus, and ending up on a planet that isn't even on UNSC maps!"

Carolina nodded, "Yeah, I gue-"

"And finally, you guys made it pretty obvious you were meant to be leaders. I don't know where Tucker got it. But you and Wash sure as hell got proper military training. I got picked from a bunch of red leader type boys and got crammed with Grif and Simmons…. Oh, and Donut and Lopez too I guess."

Carolina looked curiously at the Red soldier, "Wait, so you admitted the Blues are better than the Reds?"

To her surprise, Sarge shrugged nonchalantly, "I guess so. I mean…. The whole Red versus Blue thing isn't really relevant anymore. We're teammates, comrades, and friends. We stick out for each other through thick and thin."

"Wait, what about-"

"Except Grif, who gets special treatment from me and me only!"

"There it is," Carolina thought, "Old habits die hard, I suppose."

Tucker finally finished his testing and walked over to Sarge and Carolina, "Sooooo, what now?"

"Honestly," Carolina said with her head down, "I have no idea. This planet hasn't achieved space travel yet, we have no idea where the other half of our ship is, and we may have a possible civil war on our hands."

"And we have almost no information about anything, aside from what this world is and what our A.I. have been telling us," Sarge said, "I get where Carolina's going with this. We don't really have much of a starting point to solve any mysteries or get out of here."

Tucker thought for a moment, "Well, then…. If we can't find a starting point, we should just make our own right? Let's find out as much information as we can, get some kickass upgrades, and take out anyone who gets in our way."

"As much as I would like to agree to that, it's a lot easier said than done." Carolina replied, "Our A.I. can't get close to a lot of tech since that virus is spreading throughout the network. We depend heavily on A.I. support, and we also don't know who can be an ally or not."

"I can think of one who's a friend," said a female voice, as Tucker, Carolina, and Sarge jumped. They turned to see Ruby with Crescent Rose across her shoulders. Ruby smiled, "Team RWBY!"

"Umm," Tucker began, "How much of that conversation did you hear?"

"I just got here and heard you don't know who's a good guy or not."

"Oh, thank god," Sarge, Tucker, and Carolina thought.

Ruby, looking innocently at them, said, "I get that you guys, don't trust us. But I want to make an effort to have a bond of faith. If you need help with anything, talk to me. I hope that's a start." The red girl walked to the target range and aimed her sniper rifle down.

The three looked at each other nodded. Sarge walked up to her, "Weeeell…."

"Hmm?" Ruby fired her shot right onto the bullseye and looked at them curiously with a smile.

"What do you know about designing weapons?" Sarge said, scratching the back of his neck.

Ruby Rose screamed.

* * *

And that's the end of that! Okay time for the end messages, here we go!

I am SO SORRY! I know I mentioned this before, but I still have other things to apologize for. First off, I attempted the Christmas Special and I still have it saved, but I ran out of time writing it due to celebrations and school. And, again, I'm a month late, so there's that. Finally, I want to say sorry for another thing that's coming up. But first, let me be absolutely clear: I am not quitting on this fanfic anytime soon or later. I like writing these, and I also like entertaining you guys.

Okay, here we go. I decided I will be taking a break from posting this fanfiction for maybe three to four months **at most.** Yes, I know, I'm sorry! But lately, I have been running thin/burning out on ideas to continue the story, so I thought a break for myself might be in order for new ideas/getting me back into the groove. I will be writing over this break, but I won't be posting anything so I don't feel the pressure of a schedule and that I don't rush on the chapters (which like I feel like I do nowadays)... unless it's an update. Also, on the bright side, there might be a couple chapters going in at once by the end of this! Anyway, feel free to critique my chapters, suggest anything, or even something you want to add to this fanfiction. Let me know! And remember, I do read all your reviews, private messages, and other forms of communication on this website, so yeah! I think that's all the important stuff covered, so here's my last message!

Has anyone here played Ni No Kuni before? I want to see if anyone's out there who does, because it is a bit of an unpopular game (not that it's bad; it's f*cking amazing) in comparison to things like Final Fantasy. If you have played, you hype for the second Ni No Kuni? I sure as hell am, especially since it's coming out on PC! Okay, that's enough from me! I will see you all later! Take care!


	11. Chapter 11: New Weapons, New Plan

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own RWBY, Red vs. Blue, or any of its characters**

 **Note:** I will be using-0-0-0-0- as a scene break

Welcome back, guys! Guess who's back! This is Chapter 11 for this story, motherf*ckers! Let's get right to it!

* * *

 **Chapter 11: New Weapons, New Plan**

Sarge looked at the weapon in his hands and looked at his shotgun, which was lined up against the wall of the practice range. In his grasp, he held a shotgun that looked exactly like his own.

"Well?" Yang asked, cracking her knuckles, "What do you think?"

Sarge stared at the gun in his hands again, "Honestly… I'm a little disappointed."

"What!?" Yang exclaimed, "What's wrong?"

"Well…." He began, "I expected something like a shotgun sword, or a shotgun sniper rifle, or a shotgun shotgun…."

Yang then smirked, "Ooooh. Well, let me tell you, Sarge. There's more to this bad boy than meets the eye." She winked, (Bowchickabowwow) and snatched the weapon from Sarge's hand and said, "Watch." She aimed her sights down on the boomstick and clicked a button. The two then heard a chamber roll to the next, and a hiss whispered throughout the range. Yang fired and the target ahead was frozen in a block of frost. Sarge, under his helmet, gaped.

Yang huffed a laugh and pressed the button again, firing the trigger and summoning a flame-filled buckshot, which exploded and scattered on contact with the target. The yellow haired girl handed the gun back to the Red leader, "There are other chambers with different Dust components. For example, the Shock Dust shoots out an electric shock that fries anything electrical and the Gravity Dust allows you to move around….. How's that for a shotgun, old man?"

Sarge gave Yang a hug, and cried a little, "You have made a beautiful creation."

-0-0-0-0-

Down the practice hall, Wash glanced nervously at the attachments on his hands, which resembled exoskeleton hands. He then looked at the assault rifle given by the Faunus in front of him. Blake rolled her eyes, "Don't be so nervous."

"You said the knives are controlled by these," Washington gazed at the exoskeleton, "But I don't see any knives."

"Yeah," Blake said, pointing to a target, "Do a sideways throwing motion at that target, like you're throwing shurikens. See what happens. Oh! And while holding your gun."

Washington grasped the assault rifle by the handle and did a hand motion as if he was throwing a knife. Suddenly, his exoskeleton lit up green and a knife handle came out of the top of the gun and unsheathed itself, a wickedly sharp blade with engraved markings protruded from the handle. The knife then swiftly zipped straight for the target. Bullseye.

Washington admired the exoskeleton hand and nodded at Blake.

"There are other commands to move them around too. And there are five other knives concealed in the gun," Blake told him, "Don't forget to collect them."

"How do I do that?"

"Do a hand motion as if you're… Oh! Pretend you're pulling a knife out of a wall. Do that."

Washington did as he was told; then, his gun opened up, and the knife folded itself up, packing itself tightly into the assault rifle.

Wash nodded to the cat girl, "Thank you, Miss Belladonna."

"Of course, Mr. Washington," Blake replied, while walking away, "And another thing, your gun is especially compatible with shock rounds."

As the girl left towards a pink soldier, Theta exclaimed excitingly in Wash's head.

"Ahh," Wash winced, "What is it?"

"I can control the knives!" Theta said, "I intercepted the signals from the exo-hand and used them to my own control."

Wash's exo-hand lit up purple and all six of the knives were summoned out of the rifle and protruded six sharp blades. They then moved around the air in different positions and directions.

"This is cool!"

"Theta, just don't stab me, okay?" Washington chuckled to himself.

"Trust me, I won't."

-0-0-0-0-

When Blake arrived where Donut was, she immediately began to regret it. Donut was tangled up in rope-like material, struggling to be free.

The cat Faunus walked over and pulled on one part of the tangled mess, which released Donut from his prison.

"Ah, free!" Donut shouted, "Thanks, Blake!"

"Yeah…" Blake frowned, "Are you having trouble with your weapon?"

"I think I almost have the hang of it," Donut replied, holding a whip's handle, "I just never had to use a whip before. And it feels weird considering what whips are for…."

Blake rolled her eyes, "Don't be so dramatic. Combat whips have been used before by Huntsman and Huntresses. Depending on how they're used, those weapons can be dangerous."

"Hey, question!"

"What is it?"

"Why are you the one training us?" Donut pressed a button on the handle of the whip and retracted the rope back into the handle.

Blake sighed, "Because, 1) apparently, you can only trust us, 2) your weapons somewhat relate to your 'instructors', and 3) we don't know anyone else with the same weapons."

"How is your weapon close to a whip?" Donut asked.

Blake held out the ribbon that was wrapped around Gambol Shroud, "That is why. Now, test out your weapon so I can see how you can improve."

Donut pivoted towards the target and released the rope, sending the end of the whip forward. With a mighty crack, the hard light target shattered like glass.

Blake raised her eyebrows, "That actually surprised me. Do you have experience with whips?"

"No," Donut said, "I just used ribbons and streamers for ballet before."

Blake stifled a laugh, "Okay, enough of that. Try pressing the blue button. It'll electrify the entire whip, so anything or anyone will get shocked touching it."

Once Donut did as he was told, he gasped, as the whip bursted with electricity, sparks and cracks of energy surging through it. Then, the pink soldier send his whip forward again, but this time, the whip shattered the target and left a surge of electricity in the remains.

Donut laughed, "This is awesome! Why don't the UNSC make this stuff?!"

Blake smiled, "Okay, last trick. Press the red button, and it'll separate into three parts at the end."

Franklin pressed the red mechanism, and sure enough, the end of the whip scattered into three endpoints.

"That should help tangle or damage opponents pretty heavily," Blake mused, "And those are the basics. Any questions?"

"What else can I do to make this look flashier?"

"This is going to take a while. Isn't?" Blake thought.

-0-0-0-0-

"So, it's a flare gun," Simmons said.

"No," Yang replied, "It's a Small Extendable Rocket Pistol. Or as I like to call it, the SERPent!"

"... So a flare gun."

Yang groaned, "No! It's not a flare gun. A flare gun shoots out flares! Your weapon is a pistol but can extend to fire rockets!" Yang sighed, "Just hit the target."

Simmons shrugged and lifted his gun, lining a shot. After he pulled the trigger, brief laser shot from the gun, then a blast sounded from the gun. A mini rocket shot out and nailed the target. The weapon itself actually hit Simmons in the head due to the massive recoil.

"See, I told you," Yang gloated, pointing to the blast marks on the target.

Simmons admired the pistol in his hand, "It also shoots as pistol too right?"

"Yeah, just quickly push on the trigger." Yang explained, "There's also lock-on for the pistol and rocket launcher. Just flip that switch under the gun barrel."

The maroon soldier took a quick peek under the pistol and nodded, "This is pretty neat, I'll admit."

"Yeah, the lock-on will swerve your hands automatically to the target using a computerized targeting system, just to warn you."

Simmons then tilted his head, "Wouldn't it be better that the bullets and rockets could lock on?"

Yang shook her head, "Too expensive and too inefficient."

Simmons frowned under his helmet and shrugged, "Whatever."

Yang smiled and signed off, "See ya, Simmons. I need to tend to Lopez with his weapon." Her smile was wider now.

"What's Lopez's new weapon anyway?" The soldier asked.

Yang laughed, "You'll see." She walked off down the range Simmons, though confused, saw the brown robot with things attached to his arms and back.

"What the fuck is that?'

"¿Qué carajo es esto?" Lopez said, looking at the large pack and akimbo guns on his sides.

"Lopez asks if he can attack you with these," Gamma said.

Yang widened her eyes and stepped back, her gauntlets activated. Lopez, quickly swiped at his A.I, who was laughing robotically.

"I was a joke," Gamma replied, "I like jokes. Wanna hear a knock-knock joke?"

Yang sighed in relief, but then had a puzzled expression, "What kind of translator A.I. likes jokes?"

Lopez quickly responded with, "Es sólo especial!"

Gamma translated as, "I have a built in personality!"

Lopez, again, swiped at the hologram, which did nothing.

Yang was only more confused, "...Okay? Let's just get you used to your weapon."

Lopez sighed, "Sí."

Gamma replied, "Yes, ma'am."

Yang gestured to the handles, with triggers and buttons (which were sticking out of the two guns on his side), "First of all, grab those handles. We'll try out your heavy guns first."

The brown robot did as he was told silently. Yang smiled and then pointed to the hard light target ahead of him, "Now, shoot."

Lopez looked at the different buttons and triggers, "Cómo-" Then, his finger pulled on a pair of triggers (matching their location) that made a whirring noise.

"Nice guess," The yellow-haired girl applauded, "It'll take a few short seconds to warm up."

Lopez was then more determined, stood his ground, and held both triggers. Like before, the gun made a whirring sound, but as Yang said, bullets immediately went flying out of the heavy machine guns and collided into the target.

The Red Team's robot looked at the weapons in his hands.

"Cool, right?" Yang asked. All Lopez would do was nod.

The Y of RWBY clapped her hands together, "One more thing! Press those buttons at the same time." On both guns at his side, she pointed at red buttons.

Lopez eagerly pressed them and his arms and hands suddenly were enveloped by metal casing. His fists were both enlarged in the metal and had tubes and strange mechanisms.

Yang stood proudly, "Those my friend are gauntlets."

Lopez looked at his newly formed arm and hand armor admiringly, "¿Qué puede hacer esta cosa?" Gamma obligingly translated.

The gauntlet-wielding girl smirked, "You can climb walls, your have some ARMor, overall strength in your arms are increased… Actually, let's test that!" Yang activated Ember Celica and held up a defensive stance. "Hit me at hard as you can!" Yang shouted, ready.

Lopez thought for a moment, afraid he would hurt the girl. Instead, though, Lopez shrugged and gave it his hardest hit.

Though Yang was only sent a few feet back, with her still standing, the girl yelped at the impact. Once she recovered, she shook her arm off. Lopez continued to admire his weapons.

Yang laughed aloud, "There is one more thing before you go, Lopez! You can have one gun arm and another fist arm for offense and defensive maneuver! Just thought you might wanna know."

Lopez nodded and saluted at the girl, a rare gesture from the robot, "Gracias, Yang!"

Gamma popped into view, "That means 'Thank you' in Spanish, Ms. Xiao Long."

Yang smiled, "No problem. Glad I could help. Now, I have one more _patient_ to attend to."

Yang walked off, while Lopez began to test his weapons more. Simmons ran up to his robotic friend, shouting, "Why the fuck do you get a cool weapon!?"

-0-0-0-0-

"Of all people, this match-up is incredibly ironic," Doc sighed, "I'm a pacifist and I'm being taught to fight by a girl who's inclined to fight everything."

Yang grinned at him, "Don't worry Doc. I'll help diagnose your weapons!"

The medic sighed, "Okay, let's do this."

Yang smiled, then opened her mouth to say something. Unfortunately, she froze and frowned, "Actually, there isn't much to your weapon."

Doc raised his eyebrow, "What? Really?"

The girl shrugged, "One third rocket launcher, one third…. Whatever your weapons was, and one third storage."

Doc titled his head, "You mean the Medical Scanner?"

Yang shrugged again, "Yeeeaaa, we couldn't figure out what that weapon was, so we just made the launcher around the scanner thing and so that you could switch between the two. Or you can detach it. Also, the storage is for putting in medical things or ammunition and stuff. Also, with those levers you can switch dust rockets in your launcher: Fire, Ice, Gravity, and Water."

Doc thought for a moment, "That's it?"

She nodded back, "Yeah, sorry if this was less interesting…."

Doc looked at the newer-looking rocket launcher, before smiling in his helmet, "Muahaha! Let us see how interesting this thing is!"

O'Malley aimed his launcher at the target and pressed a black button, "Gravity Rockets! Activate!"

The mad medic pulled the trigger and a black-colored projectile spiraled outward and immediately disappeared before reaching its target. Yang grimaced, "Welp, that didn't do much."

"Owww"

Yang whirled around and took all of her nerves to stop herself from laughing.

Doc was in the wall behind them, his weapon on the ground.

"Doc, are you okay?"

"Umm, yeah… This isn't the first time this happened to me."

"Here, lemme get you out." Yang reached for his shoulders and pulled. Unfortunately, the medic didn't budge.

"Oh, no…." Doc groaned. Yang tried again, but he still wouldn't move.

"Umm, Doc…." Yang started.

"I'm stuck, aren't I?"

"...Yeaaaaah."

Doc sighed, "I'll just wait for Sarge to break me out. Can you get him?" (Since he had the Strength Boost)

Yang thought for a moment, "Actually, I have an idea." Yang took his rocket launcher and turned it around so the rockets were aimed at herself.

Doc then widened his eyes, "Yang, what are you doing!?"

"Trying to save you," Yang replied, trying to get the trajectory of the rockets right (even though it was at point-blank range), "If I damage myself, I can hit twice as hard, and theoretically become stronger."

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Doc asked nervously.

"My aura will protect me, what the worst that can happen?"

"I can name a couple," Doc said.

"Don't be so worried!"

"Sorry, but with all due respect, I'm doing quite the opposite right now."

-0-0-0-0-

"Ah!" Blake yelped, rolling to the right.

Washington and Blake were in a sparring hall, with Ruby, Weiss, and most of the Reds and Blues watching with interest. Washington fired down on the neko and summoned the knives out of his gun. Well... Theta summoned the knives.

"Wash, I'm going to keep tracking her movements. I'll also keep Blake pressured as well with your new knives. I'll also remove any copies she may use to trick you." Theta said.

Washington nodded, "Thanks, Theta." Wash suddenly perked up slightly as Blake's bow twitched. "Shit," he thought, "Did she hear that?"

Suddenly, a bullet that zipped past his head and snapped him back into focus.

Washington jumped to the side to avoid the next flurry of bullets and returned fire, now barely having to move at all. Blake ,on the other hand, had to keep moving, as the floating knives threatened to stab her.

"How is he doing that?" Blake wondered. She squinted and saw that Wash's exo hand was purple and that he wasn't even doing any hand controls, much less any hand motions that could freely move knives.

Unfortunately, a knife zipped out of the air and slashed at her back. Blake yelped in surprise again, as two more blades pinned her into the ground, followed by the rest which were resting near her throat.

Washington stepped over and the knives immediately returned inside his gun. The Freelancer held out a hand to help her up, but Blake hesitated. Quickly, though, Blake grabbed his hand and thanked him.

"That was a good sparring match," Blake said, stretching, "How did you control all those knives? I don't remember you being able to control them so well?"

Washington, luckily, immediately detected the subtle question, and replied casually with, "I decided to play around with them while practicing. In Project Freelancer, you had to be a fast learner."

Blake frowned and walked off, muttering to herself. In Wash's head, Theta said, "We should be more careful about the knife-thing huh?"

Washington nodded to himself, "Noted."

Ruby zipped over and gave him a big smile, "That fight was so cool! How did you control all those knives?!"

Washington chuckled, "Well, that's for someone else to answer. Though, I should probably check that out."

He turned around and found Blake staring down at him suspiciously. He swiftly turned around, and was glad that no one could see the sweat coming from his brow.

A crack echoed across the room and everyone turned to Donut with his whip held high.

"My turn!" Donut shouted excitingly, "I want to start using the Flasher now!"

The Blood Gulch Crew either smirked or stifled a laugh.

"That," Simmons began, "Is the shittiest name for a weapon."

"Ever," Washington added, "Of all time."

Donut put his hands on his hips, "Then what did you name yours?"

Then, Blake, Ruby, and Weiss looked at the newly armed soldiers.

Washington thought for a moment, "Independence's Blade."

Simmons followed him, saying, "Simmons Blaster."

Sarge replied with, "Shot-baby!"

Lopez looked at his weapons and nodded, "Máquina Mala!"

Gamma shook his head and said, "Death Spitter."

The brown robot looked at his A.I. irritably.

"It's just a better name, Lopez. Trust me."

"Wait since when did that translator A.I. get feelings?" Blake accused.

"Um, it's more compatible with all of us then." Washington blurted, thinking, "Shit, I could not sound anymore suspicious, can I?"

"Simmons Blaster?!" Sarge exclaimed, "What kind of name is that?"

"How is Shot-baby any better?" Simmons yelled back, "And how edgy is Independence Blade and Death Spitter?"

"Hey, at least Washington and Lopez had the will to add pizazz to their weapons!" Donut shouted, earning looks of (somewhat) respect from Lopez and Wash.

Meanwhile, Ruby was giggling to the point where she fell off her seat. Weiss and Blake both either facepalmed or rubbed their temples at their new friends.

Suddenly, a loud shotgun blast echoed throughout the training hall with two shouts.

"That was Yang!" Ruby yelped.

"Doc was there too!" Washington added, lifting his gun, "Let's go."

-0-0-0-0-

Fortunately, the group found that nothing was wrong. Minus the chunk of the wall now on the floor.

Doc stood up dizzily, while Yang cracked her knuckles. Her hair dimmed and her eyes turned back from red to lilac.

"Doc, are you okay?" Washington asked.

"Y-yeah, just dazed," Doc replied.

"How many fingers am I holding up?" The Freelancer asked.

"Uhhh, three," Doc said.

"Wrong, it's…. Oh, nevermind, you're right."

Simmons then shook his head, "No, that's not right. How many fingers am I holding up?"

"Four," Doc guessed.

"Doc, I'm not even holding anything up." Simmons said.

"What in Sam Hill happened here?" Sarge demanded.

Yang stretched, "Well, your friend here managed to go a bit overboard and use the Rocket Launcher's Gravity Rockets. They sent him flying…. Into the wall. He was so stuck I had to shoot myself a few times to get a power boost to rip him out the wall."

Now that she mentioned it, everyone could see a few burn marks and tiny scars (that were healing) on Yang's clothes, face, and arms.

Washington stifled a laugh, "Just like old times, huh? Doc?"

"You will be blown to oblivion, Freelancer!"

RWBY looked at him curiously. Simmons leaned toward them, "We'll tell you later."

-0-0-0-0-

"We're here, Carolina," Tucker said over his radio. Class was in session at the moment and the hallways are clear. The aqua soldier stood where he first fought the shotgun-boot boy. Some blast markings lined the walls.

"Copy that, I'm at Wash's crime scene as well." Carolina replied, "I'm starting my search."

"Same here," Tucker told her, "Now let's see what we can do. Church?"

"Yeah," the blue hologram appeared, "I've started the scanner. See if you can find something to make this search go faster."

"Yeah. Got it." Tucker felt at the markings and rubbed his hands together. He then attempted to find other signs of evidence. Unfortunately, nothing was found, aside from a few bullet casings.

"Nothing," The A.I. sighed, "Man, they really made sure they weren't caught. I couldn't find anything. And those bullet casings could be found anywhere."

"Really?" Tucker asked, "Isn't hard to buy weapons and ammo?"

"Not in this world. Dust ammo and weapons can be forged and sold anywhere." Church sat on a holographic chair, "In fact, there pretty much only one corporation that sells Dust: The Schnee Dust Company."

"So is that company bad?" Tucker asked.

"No, not in this case," Church replied, "Well, actually, according to some papers and media, the head of the company is an asshole…."

"They may or may not be involved," Tucker thought aloud, "But since they are practically the only corporation that sells Dust, we might find something, right?"

"My thoughts exactly," Alpha nodded, "And I just happen to know where we can find connections."

"But you can't go into the system again, right?"

"Tucker, my friend," the A.I. began, "You underestimate me. We A.I. can solve that later to protect ourselves. But not everything can be found out in a computer. Sometimes, we need more… physical connections."

"What do you mean by that?" Tucker asked, "Also, bowchickabowwow."

Church shook his head, "Heh, we have someone close to the Schnee Dust Company, right here in this school."

-0-0-0-0-

Carolina groaned, "There's nothing here!"

"Oh, don't be such a baby, Carolina." Beta said, "Though, I admit. Whoever was here had hid their tracks well. Either that or bioscans are off."

Carolina sighed, "Then what do we do?"

Beta thought for a moment, "I might have a lead."

The Freelancer perked up, "Yeah?"

"When I was in the library," Beta began, "Something bothered me, and Gamma agrees as well. We found some information about certain things in the library. But I came across one file that listed a source about Vale police, ranging from information of their weapons to their qualifications.

"Get to the point," Carolina snapped.

"I looked deeper along with Gamma and found some information of where they'll patrol. Interestingly enough, warehouses are where they'll rarely go."

Carolina looked at her suspiciously.

"It was a subtle bit of information, as the article never mentioned patrolling around harbors and among warehouses. Just in places like the main city roads and residential area."

"So, I'm guessing you think that our attackers may have a hideout in either the warehouses or the harbor."

"Warehouses can store more, so I believe they are hidden there."

Carolina stretched, "Welp, that's a start. Shall we tell the others?"

-0-0-0-0-

Tucker and Carolina reunited and walked back to their dorms.

"Alright, we got ourselves a plan."

Carolina frowned, "Not exactly, but we have the information to make a plan."

The two walked closer to their dorm.

"Who'll tell the Reds and Doc?" Tucker asked.

"Wash can do that," Carolina mused, "We have been doing all the work after all."

They approached the door and Tucker's hand went to the doorknob, but before he twisted it, they heard a voice.

"Are the weapons and vehicles still intact?" Washington asked.

"That's Wash," Tucker said quietly, raising an eyebrow, "Is he talking to Caboose?"

"I think he's on a radio," Carolina thought aloud, "Lemme check in on his channel."

"No, stay alive," Washington replied to a silence, "Stay near the crash site and we'll come to you… I'll talk it over with the others and Ozpin. I'm sure he'll let us go."

Silence echoed throughout the hallway.

"Fine," Washington finally replied, "Lo-... Sam, just stay alive. Over and out." With that, the call ended.

"Dammit," Carolina breathed, "I missed it… Who the hell is Sam?"

Another voice then appeared. "I know I keep asking, but do you trust him?" Theta asked.

"Of course," Washington replied, "We both share similar pasts after all."

At that moment, Tucker decided to open the door, "Okay, Wash. Who the hell are you talking to!?"

"Gah!" Washington jumped, "N-no one. Just a friend."

"Who?" Carolina asked dangerously.

"I-I can't say."

"Wash, we both have trained in the Freelancer program. And we both know that I can interrogate you with no problems."

Washington sighed, "I'm sorry, Carolina, but I know you all. If I were to tell you who I was talking to, you'd all try to hunt him down and kill him."

Tucker and Carolina looked at each other.

"Please, just don't tell anyone or ask."

Tucker sighed and put his hands up in surrender.

Carolina also took in a breath and put her hand away from her hammers.

"Fine," she said dangerously, "I'll dig the answer out of you later."

After a moment of awkward silence, Tucker finally spoke up, "Hey Wash, we got some intel from our attacks."

"Oh? Really?" Washington's mood brightened, "What do you have?"

Tucker nudged Carolina, who snapped out of her train of thought, "First off, we need to question one of the students here. And secondly, split up into groups and investigate the warehouses and harbor in the city."

Beta then appeared, "Here, I got five different buildings that seem most likely to have suspicious activity and are strategically placed."

The A.I. created a map in front of them, showing the entire city. Five red structures were marked indicating the buildings Beta was talking about.

Carolina nodded, as the map disappeared, "Okay, we'll need to split some of us into singles. Since there are only ten of us."

"Or you could ask us for help."

The Blues, except Caboose, jumped, surprised they heard Ruby behind their dorm door.

"You know Ruby," Carolina said, opening the door, "It's rude to spy on someone."

Ruby twiddled with her fingers, "But Team SLGG do it all the time."

Team WTCC then found more than just Ruby. Yang, Weiss, and Blake stood behind their leader, weapons ready.

"We're trying to find bad guys too, you know." Ruby whined.

The Blues looked at each other.

"I mean, backup and support are good to have around," Tucker said.

They nodded and invited RWBY inside.

"I'll go get the others," Washington said, "Wait for me and we can debrief without repeating anything."

Carolina rolled her eyes, "These are the Reds we're talking about. Of course, we're going to have to repeat."

-0-0-0-0-

"Alright, guys," Yang began, "What's the plan?"

Carolina put down her scroll and a map appeared in front of them, the red marks still there.

"We need to split up into teams to go to these warehouses and investigate the harbor," Carolina then pointed at the Schnee girl.

"And we need information from the Schnee Dust Company."

Weiss looked at the Freelancer curiously, "Me?"

"Look at it here," Washington said, "Your father's company is the leading producer of Dust. If we can have a manifest or anything that may help us find a lead on our enemy, that'll significantly help."

The heiress frowned, "I mean, we already tried. The documents weren't of much use."

The Reds and Blues looked at each other.

"We might be able to trace it," Washington finally said, "We have quite the expertise in this sort of thing."

Weiss shrugged, "Okay then."

They all heard shotgun cock back and looked at Sarge, who cleared his throat. "Alright," he started, "Who's doing what?"

"I'll stick with Weiss," Carolina said, "I'm one of the only ones capable and Washington should be on the field this time."

Washington looked for offended faces, but found none.

Blake then spoke up, "I'll go to the harbor, I just need a partner."

Everyone looked at each other, until Grif stood up.

"Grif!?" The soldiers yelled.

"What?" he asked, "I'll be fine. I got invisibility you know."

"B-but," Simmons stuttered, "You're the last person who would volunteer."

"Hey, I'm only going with her because of two reasons. I'm somewhat familiar with her, and I feel like the harbor will be the easiest place to go to."

Blake rolled her eyes, but didn't oppose.

"Alright, who's next?" Yang asked.

The teams were divided up: Blake and Grif, Lopez and Sarge, Simmons and Caboose, Ruby and Tucker, Yang and Doc, and Washington and Donut. Everyone then went back to their rooms to get rest for the next day. The Reds walked back to their dorms together.

"Okay then," Donut said enthusiastically, "We got ourselves a plan!"

"Yep," Simmons said, "And we might finally get some ideas about this place."

"Yeah, I guess that's alright." Grif shrugged, getting ready to sleep.

Sarge looked out the window and grumbled to himself.

The other Reds looked at each other. Grif sighed, "I'm going to regret asking this, but what's wrong?"

Sarge huffed, "What's wrong? What's wrong is that we're sitting here and thinking that we should just trust these guys. Don't get me wrong, Shot-baby was amazing! But come on! Locus and Felix did the same exact thing with us! They played us like a violin!"

"Actually, Sarge," Epsilon said, popping into view along with Eta, Iota, and Gamma, "You make a good point, buuuuut…."

"There is little reason to believe these girls will be threats," Gamma finished in his robotic tone, "They are just students-"

"Who happen to be fighting against an organization of animal fighting for equality!" Sarge yelled.

"Who happen to want the humans to go into the ground!" Epsilon retorted, "Plus Team RWBY _have_ an animal-person too, you know!"

Sarge stood his ground, "I rather not have a whole Chorus situation again. I just want to be careful."

"And we will," Epsilon said, "And if any does go down, you got us!"

Simmons then stood up from his bed, "Then, why are we still asking questions!?"

The A.I. in the room then looked at each other.

"... Simmons…." The white A.I. began, "That is actually another good point."

Gamma gestured with his hands, "I will talk to the others about a solution to the virus."

Epsilon nodded, "I suggest you talk with Delta, Sigma, and Beta. I bet they'll find a way to help."

"You gonna do all of this over-night?" Grif asked.

"Pfff! You may think a few hours is short for you, but it feels more like a few days for us."

"Don't A.I. get exhausted?" Simmons asked curiously.

"Not the way humans do," Epsilon shrugged, "Anyway, you guys should get some rest. We'll have all the answers we need tomorrow."

"How do you know that?" Sarge asked.

"Sometimes you just need faith." The A.I. said before disappearing out of sight along with Eta and Iota.

* * *

Okay then, that is the end of that! But not the end of the end messages!

Hello all! Thanks for reading, I appreciate the feedback, criticism, and such. Special thanks to "A fan" and SilentAngel33 for the new team name suggestions in the next chapter, as I found them really creative and interesting! Okay, I do have another chapter coming up, but I won't upload it until next week, since I want to see what I can improve on future chapters, including the next one. I also want to see what other suggestions you may have that I could implement. Also, 173 favorites! You flatter me! Also, I do acknowledge what you guys have suggested and I do plan on using some them, though, either I believe it conflicts with my plot or it will perhaps come in a later time, just to let you all know who want to see something that you added in this fanfiction.

What do you guys think of the Reds' and Blues' new weapons? I "constructed" them to hopefully match their user. Of course, I left out Caboose and Grif for obvious reasons. I hope you do like them! Also, for some of your questions in the review section: All will be answered later in the story... eventually, or I will answer it personally! Also, if you have a better name for the new weapons, feel free to suggest one! And here are the weapon inspirations! Sarge: Sarge's shotgun, Washington: Penny's backpack+COD/Halo assault rifles+ exoskeleton, Donut: Donut's personalty+Amethyst's Whip (Steven Universe), Simmons: Titanfall 2 Smart Pistol, Lopez: COD XMG, Doc: Halo Rocket Launcher (but bigger and with storage).

On another note, I might be somewhat away from writing over the summer, as I will be visiting Vietnam for a trip! But I'l try to write and upload as soon as I can. The goal is to get at least three more chapters in by then. Again, I probably won't have a specific schedule to upload chapters, but I haven't given up on this yet, nor do I plan to! Although, my finals and SOLs are coming up, so don't be surprised if I'm a bit slow on uploading. Critique and write feedback!


	12. Chapter 12: Investigation

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own RWBY, Red vs. Blue, or any of its characters**

 **Note:** I will be using-0-0-0-0- as a scene break

Hey guys! Currently this is Dragonmind's brother talking to you, he is currently studying for his finals. I have taken the liberty to upload this for him.

* * *

"This is your submission to you new name?" Ozpin asked, "As well as a request to investigate the crimes of the White Fang and Roman Torchwick?"

"Yessir!" Sarge replied, as the other members of Team SSLG nodded.

"You mean, _these_ submissions!" Donut said, sliding a piece of paper to Ozpin's desk.

The headmaster looked at it and smiled, "Very well." He stood up with a scroll in his hands, typing something in.

"You are dismissed Team SSGL (Sigil) and Team Odd (O'Malley, Doc, Donut)."

The two teams stepped out, as Gynda walked in, greeting them. Once they were gone, the Beacon teacher looked at the Headmaster, "Professor Ozpin, you called?"

"Thank you, Glynda ," Ozpin said, "I was wondering about your…. opinion on a certain matter."

"You want Teams WTCH, SSLG, and Delta to know about the true evils of Remnant. Correct?" Glynda folded her arms, "Why did you even ask? You already know my answer."

Ozpin sighed, "They are SSGL and Odd now, and they seem like good people. They're confused, lost, and have no idea what dangers truly lie out there."

Glynda took a breath and sighed, "Whatever you decide, Professor. I am merely pointing out a possible and obvious threat… But I trust whatever decision you make."

-0-0-0-0-

"Are you sure you're allowed on this mission?" Washington asked, "It's pretty big for a bunch of teenagers."

Everyone gathered in the Blue's dorm and were readying up their gear.

"We're pretty capable," Blake said, "Remember our mission a few days ago?"

"Oh, yeah," Tucker cut in, "You were doing an investigation in the mountains or some shit right?"

RWBY nodded.

"Well," Sarge said, standing up, "I think it's time to head out."

As Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang filed out the dorm, a flash across the BGC's helmets stopped them.

"Oh, guys!" Carolina said, "We'll be with you in just a minute, we need to, um, ready our armor."

Carolina's head popped back in as the A.I. fragments appeared, notably Delta in the middle.

"Delta, haven't seen you in a while. Is something up?" Tucker asked.

"Affirmative, Captain Tucker," Delta replied, "In fact, some news that will benefit you."

The A.I. units simultaneously flashed with a chess piece across them.

"Shit!" They all yelled.

"No, no, no!" Alpha said quickly, "It's okay."

Sigma smiled, raising a hand for a high-five, "Checkmate."

Beta slapped his holographic hands, "Checkmate's right."

"Umm, guys," Simmons asked, "What's this?"

Theta waved his hands over, "This is a really cool thing that Beta, Sigma, and Delta made. They made a firewall for us. We call it Checkmate."

"A firewall?" Simmons asked, "You mean-"

"Well, technically, it is a firewall for that virus," Delta said, in a matter of factly,"It will not protect us from any other infectious bugs."

"Hey, give yourself some credit, man," Epsilon said, "We can now freely access the CTC network and help you guys out aside from just powering equipment."

Suddenly, the A.I. blinked out just as Ruby poked her head in the dorm.

"Hey, guys! Are we going or what?"

-0-0-0-0-

"Sooooo," Blake began.

"Sup," Grif replied.

The lazy orange soldier and the Faunus walked down the sidewalk to their objective.

"I was wondering…." Blake said, "You guys seemed to have been through a lot. What happened?"

"A whole fuckin' adventure that we didn't ask for," Grif sneered.

"Oh…" Blake gave him a disappointed look.

"Oh!" Grif exclaimed, "You actually want the whole thing?"

"Yeah."

"It's a long fucking story. A story that is probably fourteen seasons long."

"What?"

"Do you want to listen or not?"

"Yes." Blake had an excited glint in her eye.

Grif shrugged, "You asked for it."

"After shooting us, the idiot shot Church with the tank." Grif shook his head, "What a day that was…."

"Hmmm," Blake began, "I mean, even though he was the enemy at the time, shouldn't you respect the dead? I mean, the Blues must be sad their friend died right?"

"Wait, what?" Grif looked at her confused, "Church then became a gh-" A shriek blared in his helmet, putting the soldier to his knees. "Ahhhh!"

Blake, with a concerned look, helped him up, "Hey, are you okay?"

"No! A fucking alarm just went off in my helmet," Grif complained, "I-" Suddenly, he fell silent.

"Ooooooohhh, nevermind," Grif said, as a click went off in his head, "That was my, umm, alarm clock. Yeah, I forgot to turn it off."

Blake raised an eyebrow, "Okay?"

"Oh, lookie here!" Grif shouted, "We're here!"

Blake's attention turned to the harbor and narrowed her eyes, "Shh!"

The cat girl tackled the overweight soldier behind a cargo crate.

"What?" Grif whispered.

Blake looked behind the crate and narrowed her eyes again, "A lone White fang member by the landing." She grimaced, "He's alone, but there might be more…."

Grif sighed, "I'll go check it out." He pushed Blake to the side.

"Wait!" Blake hissed, "Come-"

But Grif had already disappeared.

"Dammit!" Blake cursed, a surprising word from the cat girl. She peeked around the crate and watched the lone White Fang member, slowly reaching for her gun.

Suddenly, the lone wolf jerked up and fell over, falling flat on his face. The White Fang member raised his hands to the air, as if something was lying on his back. Grif revealed himself and gave a thumbs up to Blake.

Blake immediately put her katana's blade to his neck, "Tell us what you know, and we'll let you go!"

The White Fang member smiled evilly, "You think I'll just give you information just because you put a sword to my neck?"

Suddenly, both of the Faunus present heard whispering turned to Grif, where the sound immediately stopped.

"Umm, this guy doesn't happen to have a sprained knee does he?"

"What are you talking about?" They both asked the orange soldier.

"Well, I mean," Grif said, "If he doesn't want to talk, we make him right? The guy's got a sprained knee…. Put some pressure or something on it."

Blake stopped and looked at the White Fang member. Then, she kicked the Faunus' leg.

"OW!" he shouted, "You bitch!"

Blake narrowed her eyes and put her cleaver on the leg, blade first, "Tell me what you know. "

The White Fang member narrowed his eyes back. "Make me," he hissed.

Blake thought for a moment, "Grif?"

"Yeah?" The orange soldier replied.

"Sit on his leg."

"Oh thank god! I'm getting tired."

But just before Grif landed his lazy ass on the leg, the Faunus shouted, "Wait! Please! The guy weighs a thousand pounds!"

"Then, talk!"

"Never!"

Blake had enough, "Grif, sit on him."

The lazy soldier promptly sat on the Faunus, who shrieked aloud.

"What are the White Fang planning?"

"N-none of your business!"

Grif decided to make himself more comfortable, prompting the Faunus to scream even louder.

"What are the White Fang planning?!" Blake yelled, slapping the White Fang member.

"An full-scale preparation to Vale!"

"Grif, get off him," Blake said curtly.

He shrugged, "You're the boss." And off he went, allowing the Faunus to gasp a breath of relief.

"Tell us more," The cat girl continued.

The White Fang member looked around, "Okay, but we need to talk elsewhere."

Upon inspection, the poor radical Faunus member looked terrified and frightened of his surroundings suddenly. But the two decided to tie him up and walk away to talk.

"We should turn him into Ozpin or the police," Blake said, "They'll know what to do with him."

"Or we could interrogate him ourselves," Grif replied, "Carolina and Washington are trained in that shit."

"We'll look suspicious if we bring in a tied up White Fang grunt, won't we?"

"I mean, we could just hide him quietly."

Suddenly, Grif's radio crackled to life.

"Guys! We need help, now! There's a bomb in the warehouse. Ruby's down!" Tucker's voice cried.

"Ruby!?" Yang shouted back, "Get her out of there! We can't help. Dealing with a really big Grimm right now!"

"Umm, sorry. We can't either," Sarge responded, "A bunch of White Fang bastards got the jump on us!"

Spanish cursing was heard in the background.

 _Shiiiiing_!

Grif and Blake turned weapons ready. Unfortunately, nothing prepared them for the disappearing legs and feet of a limp White Fang member and a thick, dark red blood trail following it. Blake looked in wide, frightened eyes.

"I think I need a new pair of underwear… and pants," Grif moaned silently.

-0-0-0-0-

Lopez and Sarge found themselves in a lone alleyway on the way to their destination. The two soldiers looked warily to the rooftops and their corners, where they could be ambushed. Fortunately, it seemed they were in the clear.

"So, um," Sarge began, "Gamma…."

The A.I. of deceit appeared, "Yes, Sarge?"

Lopez looked curiously at the two silently.

"Er," Sarge grunted awkwardly, "I was just wondering… How in Sam Hill did you, of all the A.I., learn Spanish?"

Gamma shuffled, "I… Well, let's just say, while on Chorus, I decided to look into the Spanish language to communicate with Lopez."

Sarge raised an eyebrow, "Any other reason?"

"I wanted to communicate with Lopez to, umm, test the waters?"

Lopez then exclaimed, "¡Me has utilizado para ver si me podrías corromper! ¡Bastardo!"

Sarge glared at Gamma, "Lopez called you a bastard... What did you do?"

Gamma then disappeared.

"Hey!" Sarge yelled, as Epsilon popped into view.

"What Gamma is trying to avoid, is admitting that he trying to see if he could corrupt and/or manipulate him." Epsilon said, with a matter-of-fact tone, "Gamma was the first to try to implement himself into one of us. Lopez, did you ever notice the voices in your head?"

Sarge and Lopez gave the A.I. a blank stare.

After a moment, the white hologram continued, "Well, we're almost here guys. Get ready!"

The red and brown soldiers immediately saw the warehouse and lined up against the door.

"Alright, Lopez," Sarge began, "Here's the plan. You go in first and mark out any enemies. I'll then blast in behind you and we shoot all of them to hell. Ready?"

"Sí, pero ¿y si no hay nadie en el almacén?" Lopez asked.

But before Gamma could translate, Sarge nodded gruffly, "Alright, go!" And Sarge kicked the robot into the door, who landed face-first into the floor.

"Gilipollas!" Lopez yelled.

"Douchebag…" Gamma muttered. Sarge carefully walked through the door and put his hands to his hips.

"Well, that was a lot more…. Passive than I thought it would be."

Before, the Spanish robot could choke the Red leader, Epsilon appeared, "Hey, guys. We have some movement in those boxes. They must be transporting animals or Grimm or something."

Lopez and Sarge looked at the crates warily. Sarge grunted, "We should do what we need to do and get the hell out."

Lopez nodded, "Sí, este lugar es espeluznante."

"Yea, this place is creepy," Gamma translated.

"Hey, Church, do that scanning thing?"

"You mean do a bioscan of the place?"

"Yeah, that shit."

Epsilon sighed and vanished.

Lopez and Gamma turned and watched Sarge reach for one of the boxes.

"What are you doing?" Gamma asked.

"How about we release one of these things?" The Red leader looked at them, "I think we can take 'em."

Gamma and Lopez looked at each other. "We don't think that's a good idea," Gamma told him, "We're better off if we leave them alone. We don't know what's inside."

"SHIT!" Epsilon appeared in a panic, "Sarge, Lopez! Get to cover now!"

As Sarge and Lopez dived behind the pillars of the warehouse, Epsilon appeared again along with Gamma, time slowing to nearly a stop.

"What's going on?" Gamma asked.

"I detected electronic devices in those crates. They're scrolls, meaning this is a White Fang ambush," Epsilon pulled up a console menu and pointed at the various crates around the warehouse, "Gamma, mark targets there, there, and there. Also, recognize the various bioscans from the White Fang members. They were way too close to animal scans."

"Affirmative," Gamma replied, as a box began to slowly snap open, "Epsilon, we have a slight problem."

"What?" Epsilon replied annoyed.

"I can make an escape route for Lopez, but there is no guarantee that Sarge will come out unharmed."

"I got this," The white A.I. growled, "Make sure Lopez stays here to help. I'm sending you the data now." Church passed a file over to Gamma, who stared at it intently.

"A seventy-two percent success rate?" Gamma asked, "That is quite the risk."

"It's the best way," Epsilon argued, "Trust me." As they began to disappear, time began to move at a regular pace again. The crates slammed opened as White Fang members raised their weapons and open fired.

Sarge and Lopez looked at each other from behind their cover. Bullets and dust rounds flew past. Sarge smiled from under his helmet, "Lopez, you got that?"

Lopez nodded.

Sarge gave him a rough chuckle, "Alright, I'll let you start this party off!"

-0-0-0-0-

Tucker and Ruby walked on the pavement in silence.

"Soo, umm, how is Beacon?" Ruby asked.

"Great!" Tucker replied, "Just, um, fine!"

They continued on their way to the warehouse.

Ruby sighed, finally saying, "What adventures have you been on?"

Tucker let out a big breath, "Oh god, that's a lot to cover…."

Ruby sighed again, which made Tucker reply, "Err, do you want to-"

The aqua soldier stopped as Alpha's voice shouted in his head, "Dude, I know you want to tell her our story, but save that for later. Talking about our adventures may reveal a little too much information… Including information about the other A.I."

Tucker groaned a spoke to Ruby again, "Nevermind."

"This is really awkward," Ruby and Tucker both thought.

After a few minutes, Tucker finally said, "So, you're trained in combat, yeah?"

Ruby nodded, "Yeah, I trained for the majority of my life actually."

"Yeah, I know a few moves myself. Bowchikabow- Nevermind," Tucker realized he was talking to a fifteen-year old and fell quiet again.

"What about you?" Ruby asked, "Any military training?"

Tucker laughed, "Hell no, I'm a shit soldier. I was handpicked and went through basic…. That's about as much training as I got."

Ruby thought for a moment, "How's the sword?"

Tucker shrugged, "Cool, I guess. What's so hard about swish-swish stab-stab?"

The Beacon student laughed, "I guess if you narrow it down… Got a name for it yet?"

The aqua soldier shrugged again. "Not really, I heard that the others named their weapons though."

"How about something cool? Like Quickblade?"

Tucker stifled a laugh, "Hey, that's a little rude. I'm not that quick!"

"Dude, heads up," Alpha's message flash across Tucker's helmet, "We're here."

Oh, hey look!" Ruby pointed to the building across the street, "We're here."

Ruby unsheathed her scythe and Tucker activated his sword, as they went up against the side door.

Ruby put three fingers in the air and counted downward. When her hand was a fist, Tucker kicked down the door with his blade ready, "Hiiiyaa…. Oh..." They were greeted with an empty building.

"Hmm," Ruby frowned, "Not the type of thing I was expecting." She walked in, "I was thinking about hiya! And kapow! And stuff…."

Tucker prodded a nearby box with his sword, which fell apart on contact and sent a cloud of dust in the air, "I think the place is deserted."

"Hold on a sec," Alpha told Tucker, "I think there's a device in the vicinity, lemme check it out. Distract Ruby for now." As Alpha flashed away, Ruby turned.

"Did you hear someone?" She asked.

"Nope, not a thing!" Tucker jumped, "Umm, we should try checking around the place."

Ruby frowned again, and kicked another box, "I don't know, this place looks empty. I doubt we'll find-"

"I found it!" Alpha messaged Tucker, "There's a box on the second floor. It looks like a device with some kind of info bank. Lemme get closer."

"H-hey!" Tucker exclaimed, "I think there's something upstairs!"

Ruby tilted her head, "How would you know that?"

"My intuition?" Tucker tried.

Ruby shrugged and followed the aqua soldier without question. After walking up the precarious, metal staircase, a lone laptop sat on top of a box. Tucker and Ruby stared at it for a little.

"Can you hack?" Ruby asked.

"Umm, sure?"

Tucker approached the laptop and whispered to his A.I. fragment, "Now's your chance."

Church's hologram appeared for a second before vanishing into the laptop. Ruby then walked up behind Tucker, "You think we'll find something?" And before they could react, they heard a faint click. Fire and the impact from a hidden bomb erupted in the room.

"Shiiiiit!" Tucker shouted, as he activated his Bubble Shield before taking any more damage. He heard a scream and turned to see Ruby up against the back wall, flames surrounding her. Before long, she fainted and left herself to drain her Aura to the heat.

Tucker coughed in the smoke as he deactivated the shield to get to her. He flipped on the radio, "Guys! We need help, now! There's a bomb in the warehouse. Ruby's down!"

He gulped when Yang replied, ""Ruby!? Get her out of there! We can't help. Dealing with a really big Grimm right now!"

Tucker became more frightened when Sarge responded with,"Umm, sorry. We can't either. A bunch of White Fang bastards got the jump on us!"

The aqua soldier looked around the warehouse frantically, as the floor and ceiling began to crumble away.

"Oh shit, what do I do?!"

Alpha appeared to save the day. "Dude! Calm down, panicking won't get you anywhere!"

"How can I be calm at a time like this?"

"DUDE! JUST CHILL OUT!" Alpha yelled before taking a deep breath, "Okay Tucker, we have little time. Ruby's not looking too hot (no pun intended). We need to get her out of here. Think you can carry her?"

"Y-yea," Tucker coughed again, "I think so."

"Good," Alpha projected path in Tucker's helmet, "Follow my lead, and you'll both get out alive."

Tucker mentally nodded and began to pick the girl up, "I'm ready."

With the fragment's help, he was able to maneuver and dodge hot spots (pun intended), carefully preventing any more harm to Ruby. Finally, after trudging through the unbearable fire and debris, Tucker managed to gently place Ruby outside the warehouse, before he himself fell over. He smiled to himself when he heard and saw the sirens and men and women with the insignias of medical help and the fire department. He turned his head as he was picked up and was gracious that Ruby was still breathing.

"Now Yang won't hopefully kill me…." And he blacked out.

-0-0-0-0-

"Hey, Doc!" Yang shouted over her shoulder, "We're almost there! Pick up the pace!"

"Shut up, blondie!" O'Malley shouted at her, "The fool apparently ran track, but I'm not a superhuman like you!"

"Whatever," Yang then smirked and stood at the door to their destination, "Which one of us will breach?"

""You could just pick the lock you," Doc mumbled.

Yang shrugged, "Fine, I guess I'll do it."

Doc had though she agreed to the lock-picking idea, but instead he watched in horror as the Beacon student raised her hand into a fist.

"Wait!" said a mix between Doc and O'Malley.

Unfortunately, he was far from late, and Yang shattered the door open with her shotgun gauntlets.

Doc sighed as Yang looked at him in triumph. The medic peeked inside and found a large metal box. Growls and banging can be heard from the inside.

Yang prepared her gauntlets and looked at Doc, "See if you can find anything. If this thing is released, we can handle it. Trust me, I'll be ready."

Despite their differences, Doc (and O'Malley) trusted the girl and decided to search the area. Once out of sight, Omega appeared in front of Doc, and said in a dark voice, "What the hell are you doing?"

"Shut up, Omega!" O'Malley replied, "I'm trying to find something."

"I detected nothing electronic, except a console upstairs that probably has no significance."

"So nothing?"

"Nothing electronic. Though, there may be other things you'll find useful."

Doc sighed and went up a ladder.

"Anything?" Yang shouted.

"Nothing yet," Doc replied, "Just some boxes and a console."

"Check out those boxes," Omega growled.

"Okay, sheesh." Doc mumbled. He found a crowbar on the side and opened a crate. Dust rounds and crystals spilled out.

"Hey, we got some Dust up here. Need any ammo?" Doc shouted. Yang declined the offer.

Omega then glared at one particular box, "There." He ordered. "Open that one."

"Jeez," Doc muttered, "What's got you so uptight?"

Doc snapped the box open again. And gasped at what he saw. "Is that a…."

"Yeah, it is,' Omega took a closer took, "Teleportation grenades."

"But how-"

"No idea, take them and hide them. We'll discuss this with the others."

Yang began to be curious at Doc's silence, "Yo, Doc! What's going on?"

"N-nothing!"

Yang glared at the second floor. "Doc," she said warningly, "What's going on?"

Doc whispered to Omega, "Help me!"

"Done," Omega replied smoothly.

There was a silence. "Omega, what did you do?" Doc said in a low voice.

"I released the Grimm."

"WHAT!?"

Below them, Doc and Omega heard an "Oh, no" and looked from the railing. A very large Beowulf slowly crept out. Red and black wires appeared all over its back. Black goo dripped from its mouth and looked hungrily at Yang. Finally, it stretched and let out an unholy howl. Yang began firing her shells. Her blasts made the Grimm wince back, though it jumped forward to claw her. Doc scrambled for his rocket launcher, "Hold on, Yang! I'm coming!"

"Well, you better hurry!" Yang shouted, as she rolled to the left, dodging a pounce.

"Omega, enemy weak points now."

"Unidentified," Omega said darkly, "Try the wires on its back."

Doc did not hesitate and got his sights on the back.

Doc attempted to fire, but he widened his eyes as a black-colored rocket shot out.

"God dammit," O'Malley muttered as he was sent flying backwards. Luckily, unlike last time, he just hit his head against the wall behind him. "Ow!" he shouted.

Doc was surprised to see Yang suddenly sprint up the stairs and to where he was.

"Well, it looks like we're on our own," Yang said in heavy breaths.

"What!?" Doc said, "What happened to the others?"

"Similar situation, different opponent," Yang replied, "We need to act fast and kill that thing! Apparently, hitting its back does nothing-"

The Beowulf suddenly jumped and grabbed the railing to climb.

Doc and Yang immediately fired, allowing them to prevent the Beowulf from coming to them. They then looked over the edge to see the damage. The Grimm created a crater in the floor below them and the wires were detached. Electrical sparks sprouted from the plugs and sizzled on the Grimm's skin. Something clicked in Doc's brain as he continued to look in curiousity. Yang noticed this and poked him, "You got an idea?"

"A risky one, yeah…" Doc said nervously. He opened his rocket launcher and pulled out his Medical Scanner.

Yang stifled a laugh, "What? Are you going to scan it for injuries or something?"

Doc stared at this old Scanner, "Simmons once told me that I could overcharge scanner and it saved our…. I mean, his life against a really strong guy. I think the same could be applied here."

Yang looked curiously at Doc and the Grimm, "Do you need a distraction?"

"That's preferable. Yes- Wait!"

The blonde girl did not hesitate and jumped from the second floor. She rolled and uppercutted the Grimm, sending him upward. Though, it did not do any real damage, the Grimm was still furious and aimed its aggro to her. Doc took a deep breath, his finger slowly pulling the trigger. A bright green glow shone from his Medical Scanner.

"Here we go," Doc breathed.

"Don't be such a pussy," Omega sneered.

"Omega," Doc said, "Shut up."

Yang was backed against the wall and the Grimm faced her, revealing a large set of metal teeth. The yellow-haired girl looked curiously, but Doc jumped and released his Medical Scanner's energy, hitting directly on its back. The green glow was absorbed in the wires and Beowulf reared up in anger and pain. It roared and howled before it's head exploded, leaving a trail of green sparks and smoke. Yang and Doc high-fived each other as the Grimm disintegrated. However, the metal teeth, wires, as well as metal claws, limbs, tubes, and other bits of machinery remained among the vanished corpse. Yang picked up a tooth curiously.

"Yo, Doc? You know what this stuff is?"

The purple medic shrugged, "No, but my guess is that the White Fang… or someone was trying to implement machinery into the Grimm…. Scary stuff."

"I think we should take a couple of these, maybe trace it or something?"

"Yeah," Doc nodded, "The authorities and my friends could trace it."

"Alright then," Yang said, "Take a couple and let's get the heck outta here."

-0-0-0-0-

Washington did not like the dark warehouse and the flickering lights above. Even the happy Donut felt something eerie to the place. The former Freelancer flicked on a flashlight and looked around.

"Donut, anything?"

"Nope, but the dream team is sure to find something eventually!"

"Oh, how I admire your optimism," Wash said sarcastically and sighed, "C'mon, Donut. Let's get this over with." Washington pushed a button on his helmet, "Theta, Sigma, anything?"

"No bioscans," they both replied.

Theta then waved at a box, "There seems to be a scroll in here though."

Sigma, on the other hand, pointed to the second floor, "There is also a control panel for lights and other functions…. However, there is quite a mess in here."

"Hey, Agent Washington. Double-O-Donut here! Who spills ketchup all over the floor? It's messy!"

"You know, I'm right here right," Washington replied, rolling his eyes. "And that isn't an important detail." However, Sigma disappeared and teleported over to Donut. Washington looked around some more, "Hey, Theta, is there anything else?"

"Well, we definitely know the White Fang was here…." Theta hovered over a White Fang flag and a spilled vial of Dust.

Washington frowned, "But nothing of use or of intel?"

Theta shook his head.

"Oh, that's interesting."

Washington turned around to face Sigma, "What is it?"

"This is not ketchup."

Wash froze, while Donut scratched his head, "Soooo, sriracha sauce?" Sigma shook his head.

"That would be a LOT of sriracha sauce."

The agent immediately drew his gun and looked around.

"Theta, where does his blood trail lead to."

"..."

"Theta?" Washington said, looking around.

"The box…. With the Scroll."

Donut, himself, then took out his whip, shocking the rope.

Washington looked at him, "Watch my back. I'm opening the box." With that note, he summoned the knives with his exo hand and stabbed around the box. Upon closer inspection, he did see a blood trail leading to the box. With a mighty crack, the container split open. Theta looked and shook his head, his hands covering his face.

"Oh, no…" Washington peeked inside and tightened the grip on his gun. A dead body of a police officer was stuffed in the box. A stab wound on his shoulder and a fatal bullet wound in his heart marked his reason for death.

"We're leaving," Washington said under his breath.

"W-what happened?" Donut asked.

"Officer Patrick Meeks," Sigma replied, "Murdered by suspected White Fang members. Poor man, he was about to be promoted."

"We need to tell the authorities." Wash said, "These White Fang don't mess around do they?"

"Hold on, Agent Washington. This sounds a lot bigger than we perceive this to be," Sigma informed cooly.

"What are you talking about?" Washington accused, while Donut and Theta looked in curiousity.

"A man of law enforcement was murdered by a radical group of… well, radicals. Don't you find it strange that they don't use this death as an opportunity to make an example of Vale's laws?" Sigma lit up slightly, with the flames surrounding him.

"I guess…" Wash said doubtfully, "But that-"

"This was an assassination, kept as a secret. But they're already criminals. So why are they intent on hiding the body? Unless, of course, this man found something worth hiding."

Suddenly, their radios crackled to life, their teammates in deep trouble.

An open window allowed a breeze to go through. Sigma smiled deviously, "I think we're done here. Let's go."

-0-0-0-0-

"Well, I think we found something Caboose! This might actually be it!" Simmons said. WIth Caboose, Simmons looked through a window and found massive crates with the Schnee Dust Company mark. No White Fang members were seen, however, a flag with their insignia lay across a table. "C'mon Caboose, let's go!"

"Okay!" Caboose yelled, as Simmons shushed him.

"Okay!" Caboose whispered. Iota and Simmons stared at him and shook their heads.

The two walked inside and began to look.

"Umm, Delta? Iota? What should we grab?"

Iota teleported around, while Delta appeared in front of Caboose and Simmons.

"I suggest we find something of great importance: Dust rounds, a Scroll, lien, a manifest-"

"Woah, woah, woah... Wait…" The maroon soldier interrupted, "Lien, as in Remnant's money."

"You never know when we'll need to buy something. And logically, it is better to take it away from our enemies and criminals." Delta explained.

"Yep!" Caboose said, "Sounds okay to me! How about you Freckles?"

"Affirmative."

"Simmons, I recommend you search for important files and objects. Caboose will carry the word you refer to as 'loot.'"

Simmons shrugged and looked around. Fortunately, he found a document containing the files of the crates' contents, a lone scroll, a flash drive that caught Iota's attention, and a microchip.

"Alright, I think that's everything!" Simmons yelled from across the room.

There was a silence.

"Caboose?" Simmons asked, "C'mon! Where are you?"

"I am!" The blue soldier yelled from the top of the crate, "Right here, Simmons-friend slash enemy!"

"Caboose, that Red versus Blue bullshit isn't real! Remember!"

Delta then flashed in front of the maroon soldier (bowchickabowwow). "Excellent work, Dick Simmons. We have everything we can carry." Caboose jumped from the crate and upon closer inspection, the blue soldier was carrying sack of lien, Dust clips on his holster, and a strange, yet familiar object that looked liked a grenade. Though, the soldier couldn't clearly see it but assumed it was an explosive anyway.

"Umm, about that grenade…." Simmons said nervously.

"Don't worry, it appears to have been inactive for quite sometime…." Delta paused, "Although, something feels familiar about it."

"Meh, we'll check on it later," Simmons said, turning to the door, "We should go."

Caboose and Simmons walked out as they came in. Though for the first time, Simmons looked at his helmet functions.

"Oh! I forgot to turn on my radio! I hope nothing bad happened." Simmons shrugged casually, "Meh, maybe not. Especially with this luck."

And the blue and maroon captains strolled to Beacon Academy to rendezvous with their friends.

* * *

So... I don't really know how my brother ends his chapter off, but I will try to make it fitting to you guys as possible. If guys are wondering though, I did not write this chapter my brother did all the work, I'm just here to write this and upload this chapter. He also didn't tell me which one to upload, but I'm assuming this is the one. My writing is also very very bad. If you guys did not know Rakuen the game came out today, or whenever this was written. If you guys don't know what the game is, well then search it up! I would give the link to the trailer, but I don't know if that is allowed and I want to upload this as soon as possible. Also another hype to the RVB Season 15 Episode 5! Comment or send my brother what you thought about the episode and if you have any theories about the episode and what has happen so far. I saw Eruptionfangs prediction about how the season will end, if you haven't seen it watch it and come back and comment if you think the prediction is true. Anyways thanks for all the feedback you give to my brother he really loves it when you guys write about his chapter/fanfiction. He would like to see if you guys have any ideas that he could implement into his story. That is it for me, hope you all have a wonderful day, evening or night and thanks for reading!

Also he is currently working on chapter 13. Since My brother is not here, I'll give you some info about the next chapter. It is called Interrogations

"Man, you guys look like shit." Simmons looked at his comrades with… interest. The groups were outside the school near the statue of the Huntsman, Huntress, and Grimm, and it was getting close to the evening. Grif, Donut, Washington, and Blake looked slightly distressed and traumatized. Ruby and Tucker had burn marks and singed clothing, and Doc, Sarge, Yang, and Lopez were scratched, bleeding, or wounded.


	13. Chapter 13: The Beginning of Progress

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own RWBY, Red vs. Blue, or any of its characters**

 **Note:** I will be using-0-0-0-0- as a scene break

Hey guys, again! It's been forever hasn't it. I have some really important updates below, but please do enjoy Chapter 13. Let's get right to it!

* * *

 **Chapter 13: The Beginning of Progress**

"Man, you guys look like shit." Simmons looked at his comrades with… interest. The groups were outside the school near the statue of the Huntsman, Huntress, and Grimm, and it was getting close to the evening. Grif, Donut, Washington, and Blake looked slightly distressed and traumatized. Ruby and Tucker had burn marks and singed clothing, and Doc, Sarge, Yang, and Lopez were scratched, bleeding, or wounded.  
"I think I got a dislocated arm," Sarge muttered, "Those White Fang bastards got the jump on us. Maybe I should get the new arm-"  
Doc calmly went over and abruptly made Sarge's arm not dislocated. "There," O'Malley grunted, "Now it isn't dislocated."  
"What the actual fuck did we just see?" Grif moaned, "One moment, we had a guy to interrogate. The next, he was murdered and dragged away."  
"We had a murdered victim as well," Washington described the wounds, "A stab to the shoulder and a bullet wound in his heart."  
"Hey, at least your warehouse didn't blow up!" Tucker exasperated, "I had to drag Ruby out, while fire was everywhere!" Ruby twiddled with her fingers, "Thanks for that, by the way."  
Tucker leaned toward her, and whispered "Yeah, no problem."  
"Well, you guys seemed to have a good time."  
They turned to the entrance and found Weiss and Carolina walking towards them.  
Weiss widened her eyes and Ruby tackled her in excitement. Carolina rolled her eyes and looked at Wash, "You find anything?"  
"No. Doc, Yang, Simmons, and Caboose were the only ones who managed to find something. A scroll, a microchip, some files-"  
"Wait…. Simmons…. And Caboose?" Carolina said skeptically.  
Simmons sniffled, "I'm a little hurt by that."  
"OH MY GOD, A STONE DOGGY!" Caboose pointed at the statue of the Grimm.  
"On second thought, Carolina has a point." Carolina then looked at them all, "Well, the Schnee Dust Company doesn't have much apparently. We spent a good couple of hours trying to find something... Wait, so the rest of you...you couldn't find anything?"  
The groups looked at each other.  
"Well," Washington said, scratching the back of his head, "It's complicated."  
"Tucker and Ruby had a laptop that was rigged to explode. Me and Lopez had to fight off an ambush. Grif and Blake had their guy murdered. Wash and Donut found out about a murder. And Yang and Doc were attacked by a modified Grimm," Sarge took a deep breath.  
Carolina sighed, "Okay, I'll take the things you got and go to the library. Hopefully I can find something."  
"Can I help?" Ruby asked sweetly. Weiss was still struggling with Ruby still on top of her.  
"Sorry, kid," Carolina said, "You all should get some rest. It seemed like a rough day. Next time, we'll have bigger groups."  
With that, Carolina left everyone else standing there. Grif suddenly stretched.  
"Welp, I suppose that's that. I'm heading to bed."  
"I suppose a rest is in order," Blake agreed, "Weiss? Why are you so tired?"  
The heiress' eyes had a tired and agitated look, as she stomped her foot down and pointed a finger at Wash, "Why is your friend so crazy!?"  
Washington was taken aback, "I-I… what do you mean?"  
"She kept me in that library for three hours and thirty-six minutes! And not only did we not find anything, we kept going for another hour! Who has that sort of sanity to research something that deeply!?"  
The Blood Gulch Crew chuckled and Wash shrugged, "That's our Carolina."

-0-0-0-0-

"Yo, Wash!" Tucker said, "Where are you going?"  
The former Freelancer looked back down the hall, "I need to see one more person, and I'll be right with you."  
The aqua soldier shrugged, but gave him a thumbs-up. "Okay! Just don't leave for too long! I think Caboose's idiocy will rub on me!"  
"Captain Caboose, will not be insulted!" Freckles said.  
"I'm a captain too! We are the same rank!"  
Washington shook his head and walked outside, towards the air docks. There, he found an Atlas soldier to escort him to see the prisoner, after showing his authentication. "Thank you, soldier," Wash nodded, "I'll take it from here."  
"Sorry, sir," he said, "But those who wish to speak to prisoners must be guarded."  
"With all due respect," Wash began, "For one, I could probably beat this guy if needed. And two, I could probably beat you." Though, the grey and yellow soldier looked at the sweating soldier. "But fine, guard me. This will only take couple of minutes."  
The Atlas soldier pressed a button on a panel and a cell in front of them opened up.  
"Oh, hello Agent Washington. Good to see ya." The red haired crook poked his head out of the darkness.  
"Roman Torchwick," Wash muttered, "Stop sending me messages. It's annoying."  
The man put his hands to his mouth, "I do not have the slightest idea of what you mean, good sir." "You said you have something I want," Washington said, "Out with it."  
"Oh, how unfortunate! I still have no idea what you mean."  
Wash winced. It was hard to stop listening to the resemblance of Locus' and Doyle's voice. Roman thought for a moment, "Maybe I'll be inclined to talk if a certain someone would leave."  
They both looked at the soldier, who sighed. "Fine, I'll leave." The man walked toward the exit and looked at his scroll.  
Wash narrowed his eyes, "Okay, what do you have for me?"  
Roman looked side to side and smiled, "You didn't guess?"  
The former Freelancer threw his hands in the air, "I knew it! This was a waste of time. I'm leaving."  
"Woah, woah, woah!" Roman said sarcastically, "Calm your horses there buddy! I'm here to tell you about your way out."  
"What are you talking about?" Washington replied.  
"You are a soldier from another world, am I right?" Roman smiled again, "You aren't used to environments like these. And you're friends are holding you back! You could be a weapon again. Become an outcast and fight on the side that's winning! And maybe we can help you off Remnant."  
"First off, how can I trust you? Second of all, how can you get me off Remnant? And thirdly, how about the philosophy that a soldier never abandons his men on a battlefield," Wash retorted, "My friends may be idiots, but I'm not leaving them."  
"Oh, don't worry," Roman said, "You will soon. The more and more you become closer to your friends. The more and more you trust them. Soon enough, that trust is going to come crashing down." Torchwick sat back, "I'm just saying. Better back away now, while you can. My allies aren't gonna hold you down. In fact, I got a more useful job for a soldier like you. And I have access to scientists that can help you. Better than trying to find a way to fight something big that's coming, right?" Washington turned away, "We're done here. I have no interest in betraying my friends."  
"Alright!" Roman yelled after him, "Soldiers are only supposed to have enemies and leaders, but your loss! I'll be in here if you ever need me!"  
The guard looked up and nodded at Wash, "What did he say?"  
"A bunch to stupid shit."

-0-0-0-0-

"You went on an adventure without us!" Nora wailed.  
"Sorry, Nora," Ruby said, "I guess we forgot!"  
"Well, don't next time!" Nora pouted.  
"Nora has a point," Ren replied, "You seemed to have run into trouble."  
"Meh," Yang waved it off, "We were fine. We had the Reds and Blues!"  
Jaune looked off in the distance and everyone seemed to have noticed.  
"Umm, Jaune?" Pyrrha asked, "Are you okay? Is Cardin bullying you again?"  
This snapped the blonde boy's focus as he shook his head. "What? No! I'm just… thinking… about those Reds and Blues."  
Team RWBY and JNPR looked at each other. "What do you mean?" Blake asked.  
"I mean, it's a little suspicious that they just come out of nowhere and help us. Not to mention the Vytal Festival is coming up." Jaune looked around and whispered, "And I swear, they just talk to themselves for some reason. As if there was someone there!"  
Blake perked up, "You noticed too?"  
"Blake, what's going on?" Ruby asked.  
"I first noticed what Jaune said when Wash and I first sparred. He was whispering to someone. Whatever or whoever he was talking to, it gave him an advantage over me when we fought. And his knives weren't used by him, and it seemed that they had a mind of their own."  
There was an awkward silence among them all.  
"I don't know…." Weiss said, "I think they're trustworthy. Strange, yeah. But trustworthy is what I call them."  
"I feel the same," Ruby nodded, "Especially Wash, he seems like a good guy."  
Jaune continued to frown. Pyrrha then looked up, "Do you think they have semblances and Auras?"  
"They probably do," Yang said, "Remember Tucker's and Carolina's shield…. Wait, are they siblings? Because they have the same Semblance it looks like."  
"Maybe," Weiss replied, "Also, Washington had that EMP thing."  
"You mean an emp?" Ruby, Nora, and Yang said at the same time.  
"Whatever!" Weiss exclaimed.  
"Anyway," Ren interrupted, "We shouldn't worry too much. The Vytal Festival is coming up, and we need to perfect our moves."  
Everyone fell silent, but their thoughts were buzzing with inquiries.

-0-0-0-0-

"Hello, sir," Washington said to a pilot, "How far is the forest near Mountain Glenn?"  
"You want to go there?" asked the man, "You should know Grimm like to hang around there."  
"I know," Washington said, "Can you get me there or not?"  
"Sure," he replied, "But I'm not promising anyway back for you."  
"Fine," Wash muttered, and promptly hopped on and handed the Bullhead pilot a stack of Lien. It was getting close to sunset by the time Wash got his feet on the ground. The pilot stayed inside the Bullhead and landed it in a clearing.  
"Okay, I'll be right here with the engines warm," the pilot yelled after him, "But the moment I see danger, I'm taking off!"  
The former Freelancer ignored him and drew his rifle. Once they were out of sight, Theta appeared.  
"The crash was this way!" The A.I. fragment pointed down a path.  
"Thanks, Theta," Washington replied and continued following Theta's instructions.  
Finally, the grey and yellow soldier approached near the crash site, when he heard a voice.  
"So this is where those soldiers crashed…" said a female voice, "Ironwood had told me they came from space, but I never really believed him…"  
Washington peeked around from behind the tree and found a few of Ironwood's men around. Though, a notable figure was the woman in charge. She wore her hair in bun and wore a white coat. A sword was sheathed on her left leg. Looking more closely, Washington was surprised to see the girl match Weiss' appearance.  
"Theta, what do we do here?"  
"Keep hiding, I'll look for Locus." Washington kept spying on the Atlas soldiers. One of them began talking to the other.  
"Dude, I can't believe our prisoner got away like that."  
"I know right? One moment she was there the next she was gone."  
"You think she had anything to do with those soldiers."  
"They're called the Reds and Blues."  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Anyway, she was wearing almost the same armor as them."  
"Hmm, you're probably right." "You two!" the woman's voice called sharply. Washington looked impressed as the soldiers immediately stood at attention.  
"What do you require, Commander Winter Schnee!"  
"Ah!" Washington's brain clicked, thinking, "So she is Weiss' relative."  
Winter pointed to the ship, "Inspect the ship. Collect and report any technology you find."  
"Yes ma'am!" They both said and quickly went into the wreckage of the ship.  
"I found Locus!" Theta said happily. Washington nodded.  
"Okay, let's move."  
Washington stealthily crept from behind the bushes and trees until he was near the armory room of the broken ship.  
A soldier from before then came out of the nearby armory, pulling UNSC grenades, guns, and other weapons out. One of them was still inside admiring UNSC tech and weapons.  
"Woah, dude!" said a soldier, "Check this out! What do you think this is?" The man brought out a Rocket Launcher, though, he was holding it the wrong way.  
"Probably another gun of some kind." replied his friend, "Ms. Schnee's looking for armor. Anything?"  
"No, not really…. They had vehicles in here though. It says this one's an M12 Light Reconnaissance Vehicle…. Wow! Check out this tank!"  
Washington found his opening and sprinted quietly down the hall.  
"On your left," Theta said, then climb up to the top of the ship."  
The former Freelancer Agent did as he was told and quickly found himself at the top of the ship. Washington decided not to look down. Suddenly, he heard a familiar sound of decloaking and turned to see the grey and green former mercenary.  
"Hello, Locus."  
"Agent Washington… you came all this way to check on me? I'm flattered."  
"Locus, what's going on? There are Altas soldiers checking around the place." Wash gestured to the soldiers below them and quickly regretted it, after seeing how high he was.  
"There isn't much I can actually do here." Locus replied, "I decided against killing these innocent soldiers."  
"Theta, any ideas?" Wash asked.  
"Hmm…" Theta thought, "I'll see what I can do."  
"Thanks, Theta," Washington faced Locus again then found an unconscious figure behind him. "Umm, Locus? Who's that?"  
"Your pilot," Locus said simply, "I believe her name is Four Seven Niner. Unfortunate that she was caught by those Atlesian soldiers. She was interrogated and nearly gave up. She was lucky I was around to get her out."  
"Why is she unconscious?" "They sedated her, since she was making quite a fuss."  
Theta then appeared, "Hey, Mr. Washington!"  
"What's up, Theta?"  
"We need to make this place such a big threat that it scares them off. The other option is to carry and haul all this equipment somewhere."  
"What are our chances of success?" Locus asked.  
"About a 72% chance for the first option. And 36.7% for the second."  
"How do we threaten them without exposing ourselves?" Washington asked amusingly.  
"Leave that to me!" Theta cheered, "Follow my lead!"  
Theta immediately zipped into a room and accessed its controls.  
Intruders detected. Alarm activated. Ship engines, turbines, control systems, navigations, defenses, all severely damaged. Activating backup defenses.  
Suddenly, hatches on the ship opened up and produced small turrets, firing on the troops below.  
"What the-?" Winter exclaimed, as she narrowly dodged a bullet.  
Washington and Locus witnessed the two soldiers from before grab anything they could and book it outside.  
"The ship's attacking us!"  
"What do we do?"  
Locus looked through his sniper rifle's scope and chuckled slightly.  
"Grimm, incoming."  
Washington looked past the horizon and found a large congregation of Grimm suddenly appeared and was making their way towards the ship.  
"I guess that's because of all the panic and fear." Washington shrugged, "They better get out fast."  
Bullets continued to fly to the group down below until they finally heard Winter shout, "Retreat! Fall back to the ships!" The men and women scrambled to get out of the forest and into their Bullheads.  
Theta appeared next to Washington, "How did I do?"  
"Awesome job," he said.  
"Hmm," Locus mumbled dubiously, "What if they come back with bigger numbers?"  
"The ship's backup defenses are quite strong," Theta answered, "It still has enough to fight back an army. Plus, we've kinda congregated the area with Grimm too."  
"How did you activate the ship's consoles anyway?" Washington asked, "This thing is pretty much destroyed right?"  
"Yeah, but I was able to access and hack a few controls. Door controls, announcements, and backup defenses were really all I had to work with." Theta said shyly, "Wash, we should get going. The others will begin to worry."  
"Alright," Washington nodded, "Locus are you going to be okay?  
"I spent my time sniping Grimm who come near. The food rations on this ship should suffice me a month or so. And I have many thoughts I need to get straight. I will be fine. I'll say the same for your pilot as well."  
"Okay then, see ya Locus."  
"Good luck," the mercenary replied back, as he began to vanish, "I'll be here if you need me."  
Washington swiftly exited the damaged spacecraft. Before leaving though, Wash checked the armory, where the vehicles and weapons remained intact. Washington was about to leave when a glint caught his eye. Wash looked at it with a glint in his own eyes. Theta appeared and nodded, quickly disappearing again.  
"I didn't even know we had this!" Washington exclaimed and put an object into his suit. He stood up straight and activated the device. A blue shield was summoned and was placed in front of Wash.  
"And this doesn't use A.I. assistance, right?" Theta nodded, "I didn't even feel a thing!"  
"Hey, I have thought about something for while now," Washington thought for a moment, "Theta, I have a crazily stupid idea."

-0-0-0-0-

Tucker tapped his foot impatiently as he was trying to read a comic. "CABOOSE!"  
Caboose stopped singing, "Yes, Tucker?"  
"Caboose. I have told you five times already to SHUT THE FUCK UP! I'm trying to read this book."  
"What's it called?"  
Caboose and Tucker looked up to see Carolina, as Beta blinked out of sight.  
"Something called X-Ray and Vav," Tucker shrugged, "Anyway, you're back. How's the investigation?"  
The former Freelancer frowned, "Doc's bits of machinery were apparently from something called Merlot Industries. However, they've been disavowed and, in fact, Team RWBY has apparently taken them down."  
"What did they do?" Tucker laid back on his bed.  
"They experimented on Grimm," Carolina said, "To say the least. I bet the White Fang recovered some of the Alpha stages of their experiments, since they aren't the final products from Merlot."  
"How about Simmons and Caboose?"  
"Those are the good news." Carolina smiled, "The manifest gave us some information on a former base as well as information on a research team, which probably less important, but that team is looking at some religious temple or something. It said it may contain some mystical object that is related to magic." She waved it off, "Anyway, the flash drive also has plans for an attack on Vale."  
"An attack?" Tucker sat up.  
Carolina nodded, "A full-scale attack on the capital of this kingdom. They got some many things ready: offensive maneuvers, protocols, weapon stashes. It's almost unbelievable they've only been planning this a few months ago."  
"Shouldn't we tell Ozpin?" Tucker asked.  
"I already informed him, and told us not to worry." Carolina folded her arms, "Apparently, they've suspected it and our findings only confirmed it. So I think he has a plan with some other people." Carolina looked outside the window and gestured to the massive airships in the sky.  
Tucker nodded, "Yeah, I agree. Oz is the type of person to be like that."  
"WHAT THE FUCK IS A TELEPORTATION GRENADE DOING HERE!?"  
Carolina and Tucker looked at each other.  
"What have the Reds gone up to this time?" they both wondered. The two, along with a curious Caboose, looked outside and nearly bumped into Wash.  
"Oh, hey guys. What's up?"  
The Reds' dorm room slammed open with Simmons falling over with a familiar orange cube.  
"CAROLINA!" Then the maroon soldier looked up, "Oh, hey."  
Grif promptly walked over and took the cube, holding it in front of the Blues.  
"Oh, you found a teleportation cube," Washington said calmly, "I wonder how you smuggled it in."  
This lead to a flashback of Wash and Carolina attempting to take a couple "Future Cubes" from under Kimball's nose. It failed miserably.  
"No!" Sarge shouted, "This was found IN A WAREHOUSE!"  
Carolina frowned, "Are you sure I wasn't in your pocket the entire time?"  
Doc, from behind all of them, shrugged, "I'm pretty sure I would know if I had a grenade that teleported me in an alternate dimension and gave me this split personality again." Doc's voice turned into O'Malley's at the end of the sentence.  
Everyone couldn't argue with that.  
"But what's a teleportation grenade doing here?" Washington wondered.  
"Maybe…" Tucker stopped.  
"What is it?" Wash asked.  
"Maybe Locus got on board and smuggled it in?" Tucker shrugged, "He's the only one who knows what they do."  
"Wouldn't he have killed us already though?"Grif argued, "The dude's a fucking psychopath."  
"I would say he's just misunderstood."  
Everyone looked at Washington.  
Carolina raised an eyebrow at him, "You're serious."  
"Well… I mean, he didn't kill you guys in the communication temple. Or during our time in Chorus."  
"BECAUSE HE'S A PSYCHOPATH!" Simmons groaned, "Anyway, it couldn't be him. Maybe there's alien tech on this planet after all."  
Everyone ignored Washington's sigh of relief… except for Carolina.  
"Alien tech?" Doc wondered, "Then where are the aliens? Or the temples?" There was a silence.  
"I'm going back to the library in that case," Carolina mused.  
"I'm coming with you," Tucker said. There was no objection there.  
"Hey, Wash," Tucker asked before leaving, "Where did you go anyway?"  
The yellow-gray soldier glanced at him casually, "I decided to talk to Roman… And I got a ride to the New Destiny."  
"Wait, are our things intact?" Simmons straightened up on the sound of the news.  
The former Freelancer nodded, "For the most part…. But Altas forces are curious about it."  
Carolina tapped on Washington's shoulder, "Fill us in later. C'mon Tucker!" The two headed down the hallway.  
Everyone else continued to look at Washington. He sighed, "Okay, here we go… Ironwood wants to see what technology we had. Obviously, we still don't trust him, so Theta and I activated the emergency defenses on the ship."  
"Wait!" Sarge stood up, "You mean we could've just stayed at the ship."  
"Sarge, how long do you think we would last with our rations?"  
"I don't know, many a couple of days. Then, we would eat each other!"  
"Okay, how about rations and cannibalism… plus Grif?"  
That shut Sarge up. "Anyway, that's beside the point. Our vehicles and weapons are still there if we need it."  
"How do you know the ship's defenses will last?" Simmons asked.  
Washington shrugged, "I have my reasons for believing. And you have yours for not."  
The soldier stood up and stretched, "I'm going to get some rest. We all had a long day after all and my guard shift starts in a few hours."  
"Amen to rest," Grif muttered before plopping himself on his bed.  
Once Washington got in his room and only saw Caboose in the dorm, he spoke to Theta, "Hey, Theta. How's the plan going along?"  
"I think this will be awesome," Theta gave him a thumbs-up, "You probably make sure Carolina knows what you're doing… Otherwise, I think she'll kill you."  
"I was planning on it," Washington smiled to himself, "If this works, we'll finally have the advantage in this world." The former Freelancer looked out the window as Caboose yawned and looked dramatically in a mirror. Wash took a deep breath, "Okay, this is only for the good of my friends…. Don't worry guys, I'll make sure you're all safe here."

-0-0-0-0-

"Hmmm," Carolina thought, "So 'Alien Towers' don't work either…. Should we name the different temples?"  
"Maybe," Tucker replied, "Let's start with the Temple of Procreation."  
Carolina glared at him, "I'll start with the Temple of Communication, thank you very much."  
Unfortunately, not a single result appeared, even with Tucker's suggestion.  
"Ughhhh!" Tucker groaned, "This is bullshit!"  
"I know!" Carolina replied back, "I've been doing this all day so don't complain!"  
SHHHHH!  
"Sorry," They both whispered.  
Tucker sighed, "I want to die."  
"I want you to die too," Carolina replied snarkily.  
"Go die in the Purge," Tucker retorted. They both froze.  
"Search for the Purge Temple," Tucker said at the same time Carolina typed in 'Purge Temple.'  
At first, there was nothing to be found, but soon enough, a website caught their eye.  
"Aliens' existence and innovations…." Carolina read, "We might as well read it-" She clicked and they both gasped.  
The image they saw immediately was a picture of the exact same temple as the one on Chorus, except for the fact that 1) it was surrounded by a jungle terrain, 2) Grimm prowled alongside the hard-light bridge and the edge, and 3) black energy seemed to pulsate from it.  
"This is it!" Tucker exclaimed, "This is the thing we've been looking for!"  
Carolina shushed him, "Hold on… It's great that we know the aliens have been on Remnant, but it's still the Purge."  
"Oh, right…" Tucker said, "We should destroy that."  
Carolina nodded, "First though, we need your sword… and we need to check for an alien A.I. construct."  
The original Blue team member nodded, "Got it."  
They both exited out of the computer and out the library to go back to the dorms.  
"You know," Carolina said happily, "I think things are finally going our way."  
"I totally agree," Tucker replied.

* * *

I feel like I say this A LOT, but I am so sorry! So much time seemed to have past and I didn't upload a chapter. Though, I do want to explain why. Firstly, I felt like I was dead (creatively) when doing this chapter. It didn't feel like something I should upload or even the next chapter after that. In fact, there will probably be some mistakes and stuff in this chapter (please do critique). Secondly, I was busy as my family was going everywhere for the summer and I had to do my summer homework. Thirdly, my laptop broke down for a week, so I wasn't able to edit or upload until now. Finally, I kinda want to do another fanfiction I was thinking of. this leads me to my next important update...

I am putting this story on hiatus. Like, probably a LONG hiatus. Perhaps for a couple of months, maybe even a year. Honestly, I thought it would be easy to write this, but to be honest, I never planned or plotted out the story, at least for the specifics, at all. I know that I want the Reds and Blues to follow in the canon RWBY world, and I was just writing along as I thought, never actually planning it. That had to be one of the biggest mistakes I have made for this story. So, I am NOT ending the story, but it will be on hiatus, perhaps even for a long time. I know I've done it a couple of times already, but that was before I realized I needed to plan this story to make it more enjoyable for you guys. Don't worry though! I will be back and will take any criticism or advice, as I read all the reviews and acknowledge all of them. Now, this leads to my next point.

I am a Gamemaster (or Headmaster in this case) for a D&D group of my friends. Interestingly enough, we're playing it in the RWBY world (RWBY Tabletop, basing it off of the rulebook made by Andrew Diederich)! So, I'd thought I'd make a fanfiction about it. I will ask my friends if I can story-ify it as a fanfiction. They'll probably say yes, seeing as how I'm not going to use their real names. Plus, this makes it slightly easier for me to write out the story, as I know exactly what happened as it is based off of the sessions we have. Also, the uploading will probably correlate with the sessions as we go. So, I'll upload the story soon, and I hope that it will be just as enjoyable for you as the fun we had with our sessions. And I also highly recommend you doing D&D. It may be incredibly nerdy, but there's so much fun you can get out it, either as the DM or the player. But that's just my personal preference. Anyway, I hope I'll see you guys soon in the second story to ever come out of this writer! Please critique and point out any mistakes I have made! I will see you later! Bye!


	14. Chapter 14: The Temple of the Purge

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own RWBY, Red vs. Blue, or any of its characters**

 **Note:** I will be using-0-0-0-0- as a scene break

Hey guys! Hope you guys had an awesome holiday and new year! Sorry I haven't been uploading as often as I should be as always, but anyway, I'm back for now (and possibly for the next couple weeks too!). Now the thing I really have to apologize for is the continued in-completion of the Christmas special. I'll talk to you guys at the bottom! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 14: The Temple of the Purge

Washington was surprised to be greeted by the general when he opened his door in the morning. James cleared his throat, "Agent Washington, correct?"

"Yes?" he answered, "Did you need something?"

"Yes," Ironwood looked inside and found the other Blues preparing their weapons and equipment. "Going somewhere?"

"In fact, we are," Washington replied, folding his arms, "Why do you ask?"

"We found your ship, and it attacked my men," Ironwood's brow furrowed, "Any ideas as to why?"

"First off," Washington's tone became slightly more hostile, "Why are you messing with our ship? Secondly, I do have an idea of why the ship attacked your troop. And thirdly, we are going to be on an expedition, so go away." Washington was about to slam the door, when the general's arm blocked it.

"Why did it attack my men?"

Washington shrugged, "Probably because it identified you guys as intruders. I can assume you were raiding or scrapping it, right?"

"My men were tasked to collect your ship's technology so we can-"

"Implement those technologies into your defenses," Wash finished. The other Blues were beginning to stand up, signalling their readiness.

"I have to leave now, General. So if you'll excuse me, my team and I will be off to investigate a certain location." With that, the former agent pushed the man to the side.

Before he reached the Red's door however, Washington heard James Ironwood mutter, "He's a soldier right? What happened to respect?"

-0-0-0-0-

The Reds and Blues gathered around the cafeteria table.  
"Okay, before we can get to this temple, we need Tucker's sword," Carolina explained.

"To activate it?!" Grif exclaimed.

"No. Don't be an idiot. We need it to prove we have the key to the other temples, if they're still around."

"I still can't believe that these alien structures even exist on Remnant," Simmons wondered, "I mean, a planet, that not even the UNSC knows about, have been inhabited by aliens before."

"Either way," Washington put in, "We need to check it out. With a Communication Tower, we can contact the UNSC to get out of here. Plus, it would be interesting to have the aid of another A.I."

"The sword is the first step," Carolina explained, "And, as much as I hate to say this, we'll need Grif."

Everyone looked at the fat orange simulation trooper.

"Why me?" Grif asked curiously, "Because of the cloaking?"

"Not only that, but I rather not risk the chance that Tucker won't activate it the moment he gets his hands on it."

They all turned to hear Tucker whimpering, "Just one touch."

"Remember though, the moment you grab it, we need to leave ASAP," Carolina continued.

"Because the teachers will be on to us, right?" Doc asked.

"Exactly, this mission requires that we are all prepared and ready, so we can do this as quickly as possible. Washington, assign the roles." Carolina stepped to the side.

Wash nodded, and began assigning, "Lopez, Donut, and Doc, I want you to pack explosives, we're gonna need to take this thing down."

"How many do we need?" O'Malley snickered.

"Just enough to either close off the entrance or blow up the bridge. We don't have another spaceship to drop on this thing."

"Gotcha," the split personality chuckled. "Grif and Simmons will grab Tucker's sword. And Tucker…. Take care of Caboose-"

"BULLSHIT!" Tucker exclaimed.

"We need him if in case we need another 'true warrior.'"

Tucker groaned, but didn't argue back.

"The rest of us will get transport and other equipment, this expedition may or may not take us a few days. Everyone know their roles?"

Once they all nodded, they split their separate ways.

-0-0-0-0-

"Oh, this oughta be good," Carolina said when she and the others got to the air docks. A militant-looking woman stepped up to them, a sword in her sleath.

"The Reds and Blues, I assume?" she said, sticking out her hand, "My name is Winter Schnee. I will be accompanying you on your mission, wherever it is."

"Yeah, no" Carolina replied, "We rather not have random stranger follow us around."

"I'm afraid I cannot leave you. The general ordered that I come with you."

"Well, the general can piss off!" Sarge exclaimed, "We have enough load to carry, especially with Grif around."

"Are you saying I will be a burden?" Winter glared at the Red leader.

"N-no!"

"Then I will accompany you all." "NO!" They all yelled.

Winter then smirked, "Are you saying you all are capable of yourself out there?"

"Damn right!" Sarge retorted, "I bet you couldn't hold a candle to our badass Freelancers."

"Then perhaps we should test that," The Schnee drew her sword and pointed it at the former agents, "Which shall I take first?"

Wash and Carolina turned around and began whispering to each other.  
"Wash, you got this?" Carolina asked, "We'll have to deal with her quick 'cause the moment we see Grif and Simmons, we need to leave."

"Okay? But why me?," Wash whispered back.

"Hey, I'm not the one with the A.I. controlled floating knives." Carolina replied, "Besides, you saw her before at the New Destiny's crash site, right?"

"How did you know?" Washington frowned.

"I have my ways." Even when her face was covered up by her helmet, Washington could tell she was smiling. Before Washington turned around, Carolina held his shoulder, whispering, "I want to tell you to be careful, but I also want to discuss your plan in further detail." For a moment, the grey and yellow soldier tensed up, but nodded, facing his opponent.

Winter frowned and held her sword higher in a defensive position. Everyone (aside from Grif and Simmons who were not present) cleared out to witness the battle.

Carolina snatched a pistol from Tucker's side, "Okay, when my gun fires, you may commence the duel."

"Crush her head like a tomato can!" Sarge shouted.

"Aim for the jugular!" Doc cheered.

"Go full-on commando!" Donut yelled.

"Bowchickabowwow!" Tucker replied.

"Bow Chicka Bump Bump" Caboose shouted at the same time.

Carolina rolled her eyes and immediately fired the Magnum. Before Washington could fully comprehend the attack, Winter was already striking. Fortunately, Theta was ready and had a knife block the hit. The former Freelancer used the butt of his rifle for close range and slammed Winter's face to the ground. Winter managed to use her glyphs to get back up, narrowly missing a knife stab. To Wash's surprise, the woman smiled.

"It seems you carry much strength. How are you not in the army?"

Theta helped Washington by deflecting a sword slash, directing the cut to his right. Washington used his gun again to push Winter away, gritting his teeth, "I was part of a Special Forces Organization. But I no longer have any intent to join a Spec Ops group like yours."

Winter slid gracefully away, her blade creating sparks on the ground as she dragged it along, "Hmp!" she scoffed, "I'm not surprised that a man like you would decline. You're probably better off as a mercenary or a rogue."

Wash narrowed his eyes, "If you think you can get in my head, it won't work." He lifted his gun and fired. To his dismay, the militant woman deflected every shot with her sword.

Winter shrugged casually, "I'm just saying, you should really be on a battlefield, not with these people. A soldier like you isn't meant for playtime-" Winter gasped as Washington's knives aimed straight for her. She jumped to avoid four from attack her front, back, and sides. Unfortunately, she did not count the sixth one, as she was cut off (pun intended) and sent straight to the stone floor. Washington kicked her onto her back, stood over her, and aimed the gun to her head.

"Dead," Washington thought gleefully.

He backed away and let the woman recollect herself, still shocked the Freelancer got the jump on her.

In the distance, the Reds and Blues could see her other two friends sprinting to get to the Bullhead. Winter groaned and began to leave. Washington sighed, relieved, as Tucker and Carolina went up to him with high-fives.

"Nice job," Carolina complimented.

"Thank you," Washington bowed, "I aim to please. Now let's get to that alien temple, shall we?"

"OW!" Grif shouted. Everyone turned to see Tucker holding the handle of the key blade like a baby. Tucker then unsheathed the sword, which pulsated with blue plasma.  
"The Great Warrior's baaaack!"

-0-0-0-0-

"Wash?"

"Yes, Tucker?"

"FUCK. THE. GRIMM!"

Washington sighed, "I know."

The Reds and Blues were on the bridge of the Purge Tower, Grimm closing in on both sides.

"The platforms!" Carolina exclaimed. They all turned to the right and found that Carolina jumped onto a levitating platform.

"Go, go!" Washington shouted, "I'll hold them off! Theta, help me, now!"

Grif, Simmons, and Lopez were the first to jump, then Sarge, Doc, and Donut, until finally, Caboose, Washington, and Tucker were the remaining people on the hard light bridge. "We have to hold it here, until it comes for another pass," Washington shouted over his own gunfire.  
Tucker stabbed a Beowulf through the throat and nodded. "I think we can hold off until then," he smirked under his helmet. His grin, though, suddenly turned into a horrid face, "Caboose!"

Washington turned with wide eyes, "No! Caboose!"

The blue soldier jumped off the edge, in an attempt to jump for the platform… that already passed.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a grappling hook fired to the structure above them and Carolina swooped in to catch Caboose and bring him back on the bridge. Unfortunately, Carolina also remained back on the bridge.

"Welcome back," Wash said cheerily.

"Screw you," Carolina replied back, lifting her SMGs.

"Yo, heads up," Tucker shouted, "Platform coming in!"

Indeed, the platform was coming, however, not only were the Reds on it, but a massive Nevermore hovered above them, screeching.

"A NEVERMORE!?" Washington exclaimed.

"Just shut up and shoot!" Tucker shouted, pointing his sword at the over-sized bird. The knock-off energy sword made a whirring sound and fired off a red fiery beam. The Nevermore screeched and flew away from the platform.

"That's right, you overgrown crow!" Sarge shouted, "Piss off!"

The Blues jumped onto the platform, just as the other Grimm closed in. The Nevermore circled menacingly overhead. "I think that's coming back to haunt us," Simmons said nervously.

Everyone immediately fired bullets and rockets at the bird. The Nevermore screeched even more horribly and flew into the chasm below them.

"Okay, now I feel okay," Simmons replied.  
As they circled around the temple, Carolina spotted an alternate entrance firing her grappling hook.

"I'll scout out for any more Grimm, you guys try to tackle on the front entrance or find another entry point."

With that, Carolina left the group and rolled onto the floor of the temple. Shouts and screams can be heard outside.

"They'll be fine," Carolina smirked to herself. The inside of the temple was quite dark, with absolutely no light to be found. The blue former Freelancer agent frowned and clicked her flashlight on. "Beta, scan for hostiles or bioscans."

The black armored A.I. appeared in front of her, "None, aside from the ones outside. Though..."

Carolina looked curiously at the A.I. fragment, "Hmm, what is it?"

"I do sense an A.I. around… but it's faint… like a dying heartbeat."

The two looked around fascinated by the ruins. Vines and ivy had overgrown and latched itself on the walls and surfaces of the Temple. "This must have been been here for years, untouched and undisturbed," Carolina wondered aloud.

Beta looked at the ground and folded her arms, "Or been incredibly disturbed."

The blue Freelancer looked down and did a small jump, as a skeleton was reaching for her. Around them, they realized rusted machine parts littered the floor. A machine gun turret was broken off its stand. Carolina scan it and took the rounds that still worked.

BANG!

"AH!" Tucker yelled, "Shut the door!"  
Carolina turned around and smiled a little. All her friends were scattered on the floor behind her, Washington closing the door and still standing.  
"Why did you leave us?!" Washington exasperated.

"I thought I told you I was scouting." Carolina replied simply.

Wash sighed, "Did you find anything?"

The other Reds and Blues sat up curiously.

Carolina cocked her head to the side, "Nothing much, but Beta sensed an A.I. around here."  
The other A.I. fragments simultaneously appeared.

"Indeed," Sigma mused, "But it's faded…"

Carolina nodded, "Yeah, Beta said something similar."

 _W-who GoOeS T-t-t-t HeERre?_

They all jumped at the glitched voice, standing up with weapons ready. They then turned towards a slow appearing light, which appeared on a pedestal nearby. Finally, the shape of a dark purple Stealth Elite appeared.

"H-hello," it said in a glitched voice. Surprisingly, the voice was not as deep as Santa's and was more light and friendly. "More humans t-to v-v-visit me? How supri-surprising... "

It looked at the A.I. fragments, "And with other ar-artificial construct-cts as well."

"Woah," Tucker said, "That is cool."

Caboose scrambled up to it, "Are you Santa's brother?"

"S-s-s-santa?" the A.I. looked curiously at the soldier, "W-who is this Santa?"

"Long story short, another alien construct like you. On a planet called Chorus," Washington replied. "Hmm… I-is that s-s-soooo-" the A.I. blinked in and out of existence.

"You okay there?" Simmons asked, "You seem…."

"Glitched, fragmented, etc." Doc replied.

The A.I. nodded. "My a-a-apologies. M-my systems have been c-corrupted and unfixed for m-many years now… Any-anyway..." It looked at them with interest, "What d-do humans want in this ruin of a t-temple?"

The Reds and Blues looked at each other.

"Umm, don't take this the wrong way," Tucker began, "But we need to bring this temple down."

"And w-why is that?"

"This is the Purge Temple right?" Washington asked, "We found something similar back on Chorus. So we need to destroy this temple before it gets activated."

The A.I. regarded them for a moment, flicking into and out of view, "How… a-amusing."

"What are you talking about, dirtbag?" Sarge said angrily.

It stopped to stare at them again, "You do not realize?"  
Growls, roars, and screeches heightened their decibels around them, making the Reds and Blues slightly more tense.

Epsilon folded his arms, "Dude, what are you saying?"

The alien A.I. scoffed, "Ignorant creatures. This Purge Temple…"

It motioned to the skeleton that Carolina saw earlier. In his hand was the same key blade that Tucker had in his own. And upon closer inspection, they all realized that the deceased person was reaching his sword towards something, as if using the sword to touch something.

Doc was the first to react, "Wait a minute, are you saying-"

"Indeed, human," said the A.I. solemnly, "This Temple… has already been activated."

* * *

Heyo! Back at it again, ey? Joke's aside, I hope everyone's all well! Now, I mentioned a Christmas special. I was a little late in completing it and wasn't able to until today. So, do you guys want me to add the chapter in now or reserve it for next year since Christmas is a little behind us. Also, I looked back on the previous chapter and found that it was a little bit of an eyesore to read. I can go back and edit if you guys so wish. Please let me know through messaging or even the reviews. it is my job, after all, to please the audience. Otherwise, that's all I have to say (except for the fact that the first chapter is out of my other story). I appreciate everyone's input and critique, as well as your wonderful reviews! I'll see you guys around and thanks for putting up with my annoying, inconsistent chapter uploading! Bye!


	15. Chapter 15: Revelations

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own RWBY, Red vs. Blue, or any of its characters**

 **Note:** I will be using-0-0-0-0- as a scene break

Greetings, fellow humans! You asked for it, albeit months ago, and here is the next chapter!

* * *

 **Chapter 15:** **Revelations**

"WHAT?!" they all yelled.

"Why the fuck would someone do that?!" Simmons exclaimed.

"And who even did it?!" Tucker asked.

"And more importantly why isn't everyone dead?" Washington replied. They all looked to the A.I. construct.

"I'm an-n-n old and c-corrupted A.I., so I'll send the i-information to your fragments for easier ex-ex-ex-explanations."

The A.I. fragments gave it a look of confusion before a jolt seemed to pass through them.

"Oh wow," Beta said looking at the files the A.I. gave them, "This is some crazy stuff."

"Indeed," Sigma thought, "This is all quite curious."

"Yo," Tucker spoke up, "What's going on?"

"I'll explain it," replied Alpha, "So, a long time ago, like we're talking hundreds of years ago, aliens found Remnant. They built some of the towers here much like Chorus and tried settling it. But the planet became more inhospitable and some of their technologies clashed with the strange environment around them."  
"I-I believe this s-strange phenomenon of nature is w-w-w-what you humans call 'Dust.'" the old A.I. said, "It often a-activated on our shields….. and bodies for n-nooooo apparent reason."

"Yep," the Alpha nodded knowingly, "With that, the aliens left. Enter the humans. They first began as the many UNSC who lost their way into space. Many of which who found Remnant and began to learn new things about it. Dust, the activation of Aura, legends, magic, and new technologies began to form."  
"However," Sigma cut in, "Before all of this, there were no Grimm, until one human, the fool you see in front of you, activated the tower. This man was a lunatic, wanting to find some fun out of chaos. Before the settlers could get rid of this 'Great Warrior,' he activated the tower. And the Grimm were released."  
Omega laughed, "And with the Purge Tower activated, Grimm were created and set out to destroy everything that was human and was made by humans… However, the people found Dust. As it was the very thing that got rid of the aliens on Remnant, the Grimm were affected greatly by the substance, and mankind continued to thrive."

"Cool story right?" Theta perked up, "But it's weird to know that these Grimm were made by the Purge Tower."

Carolina looked at the alien A.I., "This is what could've happened to Chorus?"

It nodded, "Yes, a-and if you are wo-w-wondering, there is no way to stop it…. At least, I can't stop it."

Washington thought for a moment, "Oh, I do have two questions. 1) Where are the other towers? And 2) can we take that key blade?"

The Alien A.I. nodded thoughtfully, "T-the other t-t-towers have either been been been destroyed by time or are l-locked away in specific locations. A s-secret oooorganization have called t-these 'Relics'. Here I have a mapp." The A.I. opened up a hologram to them with had the map of Remnant and five distinct dots (yes, five). "And no. You have a keyblade yourself, so I imagine you are worthy enough to wield the blade. However, this blade, l-like me, is b-b-b-beyond repair."

They all grunted disapprovingly.

"We should probably leave," Carolina called to the others. They all agreed silently and began to leave.

"N-noble warriors, good luck. I shall shall be in any t-temple if you ever require any a-a-assistance." the A.I nodded. Then it disappeared.

After escaping the Grimm outside the Temple...

"Well, now we know a few things," Tucker said to the others, "What happens now?"

"We relax," Carolina shrugged, "Before we can get any more intel on our enemies, they need to make a few more moves so we can see what they're capable of, what

we're up against and where they're hiding."

"That's sounds perfectly fine by me," Grif shrugged casually.

The Reds and Blues approached the clearing of their Bullhead, the pilot lounging around.

"Oh, hey!" he replied, "You're back, shall we get going?"

"Yeah, yeah," Sarge said gruffly, "Wish we could've fought more Grimm though."

"Yeah, how about no," the pilot responded, firing up the engines. Suddenly, an alarm went off, "Oh, shit."

"Pilot, what's going on?" Carolina asked urgently.

"Grimm, heading on our positions. And they can fly judging on how fast they're getting here. Either Nevermore, Griffons… maybe Lancers if we're really like your Red friend's wish is about to come true."

"Just get us outta here," Washington ordered, "We'll deal with them."

"Ugh!" Grif complained, "Why are we always in danger?!"

"Here they come!" Simmons shouted.

In the distance, bee-like Grimm were zipping through the sky. The pilot cursed again.

Tucker immediately aimed his RWBY weapon and fired a beam of ice energy at the insect Grimm. "Don't let 'em get close. They'll bring this thing down if they manage to impale holes in this thing," shouted the pilot.

Washington lifted up his rifle, Theta controlling the knives, and sent bullets flying. One of the Lancers launched its stinger, but was cut off by a wandering knife. It screeched in agony before being shot down by Simmon's rocket-pistol.

"Thank God for Theta," Washington thought.

Soon enough, they were up in the air, but the Lancers continued to chase after our heroes. And even more appeared to get close.

"Carolina, let's use your bubble shield! It'll buy us some time. I'll relay the message to Tucker to switch out later when it runs out of energy," Beta replied. Without saying another word, the blue Freelancer jumped to the top of the Bullhead in a few swift movements and activated the protective barrier. Three stingers bounced harmlessly off the Bullhead just in time.

"Damn!" The pilot exclaimed, "Your friend has a pretty useful Semblance!"

"Riight," Wash replied quietly, "Semblance..."

-0-0-0-0-

"Thanks for the ride!" Simmons called to the pilot.

"Sure, just don't get me nearly killed next time!" The pilot laughed and started his engines, readying the next flight.

"What a guy," Sarge mused. The Reds and Blues trotted down the path to the entrance of the school. It was close to sunset, as the sun began to disappear from the sky. A fragmented moon loomed at the edge of the horizon. "C'mon, guys," Grif groaned, "Let's get to the dorm already."

"For once," O'Malley snickered, "I agree with the fat one."

"I don't know what you're talkin' about, son!" Sarge shouted, "I haven't seen enough action yet!"

 **SCREEEEECH!**

"Sweet baby Betsy!" Sarge jumped.

Carolina and Beta laughed nearby, revealing the usage of A.I. assisted recording.

"I'm going to work out the map and try to find these temples," Carolina replied to the others, "With luck, we can find a Communication Tower and get off Remnant."

"Alright! See ya at the dorm!" Tucker shouted.

"Oh, and remember to put the keyblade back!"

"GET HIM BEFORE HE ESCAPES!" Simmons shouted, with groans of pain and tears coming out of Tucker.

The former Freelancer shook her head and left for the library.

-0-0-0-0-

"Why is everything so frustrating?!" Carolina exclaimed, "Back on the other planets, we had no problem deciphering codes and signals! Especially with A.I. help."

"Calm down, Carolina," Beta replied, "We are on a different planet so processing and even searching for information is entirely different."

The computer then blinked, catching the attention of Carolina and Beta.

"See, we already got the closest Temple!" Beta replied, "And it's… at the school?"

Carolina and Beta looked at each other with confusion. "What?" The blue former Freelancer exclaimed.

"Hmm, I don't see any bugs or glitches… Oh!" Beta blinked out of existence for a moment, "That old A.I. did say some of the Temples are locked away. Maybe this is one of them."

Carolina leaned back on her chair, "Does that mean Ozpin knows where the Temple is?"

"That's certainly a theory," Beta mused, "But asking him about that may be a little… difficult. Oh, shit." Beta suddenly blinked out of view, groaning in annoyance.

"Agent Carolina?" said a man's voice.

Upon recognizing the voice, Carolina rolled her eyes, "General Ironwood, to what do I owe this pleasure?" She turned around and found the general, "What happened to your specialist?"

"I ordered her back to Atlas for the time being. However, I should be asking the questions here?"

Carolina scoffed, "Don't think I'm one of your pawns in your army, General. I used to be a Spec Ops member but not anymore."

General Ironwood put his hand down on the table and tried to stare through Carolina's helmet, "What were you doing on your little 'expedition'?"

"Trying to find a way off this planet," Carolina replied, folding her arms.

Ironwood narrowed his eyes, "So you could bring more friends along?"

Carolina looked at him surprised, "What?! What are you-"

"I've seen what your technology can do. Mostly nothing but weaponry. Blades and guns being able to harness plasma. Guns that fire at higher velocities with stronger bullets. Vehicles meant entirely for warfare. Care to explain?"

This actually made Carolina think for a moment. But after a minute, she said, "We had tough times. Hostile aliens, people with malicious intentions, people with insane intentions." She stood up and glared at Ironwood, "So of course we needed better weapons." She mentally took a note that she probably shouldn't mention the UNSC's colonization of other planets.

Ironwood took a moment to glare back at Carolina before sighing, "Very well then, Agent Carolina. That is all for now." He started to leave when he looked at Carolina one last time, "And just we're clear. We're gonna keep a very close eye on you despite what Ozpin thinks." And, he walked out the library.

"Oh, hey," Carolina thought quietly aloud, "That means Ozpin trusts us."

"That is currently the least of our problems," Beta reappeared, "I think that Ironwood guy is trustworthy, but, boy, is he annoying!" "Agreed," Carolina rolled her eyes, "Oh, since they're supposedly watching us…"

Beta nodded, "Don't worry. We A.I. should be able to detect any spies or peepers…. Speaking of…" And with that, Beta blinked out once more.

Carolina turned and found a glimpse of an Atlesian helmet, before it disappeared behind a wall.  
"This is going to get annoying."

"I'll contact the others," Beta comforted.

-0-0-0-0-

"That Ironwood guy is on our ass too?" Tucker groaned after hearing Beta's message.

Teams WTCC, SSGL, and ODD walked down the corridor of carpet, with luminous lights above them. A few students waved at their familiar, friendly security guards as they walked passed.

"It was kinda inevitable," Omega muttered, taking over Doc's body, "We beat the shit outta one of his pawns."

"Eh," replied Grif, "Who gives a shit? He can do whatever the hell he wants."

"What about our A.I. and weapons, fatass?" Simmons replied, "We don't want them getting their hands on them after all."

"Yeah…" Grif sighed, "But what's so important about keeping them a secret?"

"What's important," Wash looked at Grif agitatedly, "is that we keep them a secret because we don't want another Felix/Locus situation on our hands."

The former Freelancer said in an audible low voice, "I'm surrounded by idiots."  
Washington went into the dorm and slammed the door, surprising everyone.

"What gotten that man in a hissy-fit?" Sarge asked in a gruff voice.

"No idea," Doc said thoughtfully, "Maybe it's the stresses of war?"

"Like psstd?" Caboose asked.

"No, it's P.T.S.D" Doc patted Caboose.

They all looked at each other, as the medic looked up, "What?"

Donut shook his head, "No, I'm pretty sure Caboose is right. It's pstd."

From inside the WTCC dorm, they heard a shout, "Not that bullshit again!"

"Woah, is that Wash?"  
The Reds and Blues turned their heads and found Ruby along with Weiss, Blake, and Yang, who were curious at the commotion.

"Oh, yeah," Doc said nervously, "I think Wash has gotten a bit… stressed out."

"Oh?" Blake thought aloud, "I heard that does happen to soldiers, especially Atlesian ones."

"Well, I hope he gets okay soon," Ruby said with an innocent and kind voice, "I want him to check us out at the festival that's coming in a few weeks!"

"Festival?" Tucker asked, "What's that?"

"Oh," Carolina said, walking into the conversation, "I heard about that. The Vytal Festival, right?"

Weiss haughtily nodded, "Right, it's a chance for teams to show off their abilities and win honor for their school!"

"There's also a chance to interact with different people of different cultures as well…" Blake mumbled, "Food stands, shop, and skill-specific showcases are also available on the grounds."

"That sounds like fun," Simmon though aloud, "I get to learn more things."

From inside the SSGL dorm, they all heard Grif shout, "NERD!"

"Alright! That's it you son of a bitch!" Simmons stormed into the room, though not a single act of violence was heard.

Sarge frowned, "Simmons! You scaredy-cat! Lemme show you how it's done!"

Everyone was then able to hear Grif screaming. Lopez rolled his eyes and entered the dorm.

Ruby giggled, "Okay, well, goodnight everyone!"

Everyone in the hallway left each other with friendly waves and opened the doors to their dorms.

-0-0-0-0-

In the WTCC dorm, Tucker found Washington suspiciously in a corner and seemed to be talking to someone but quickly cut off. Carolina and Caboose checked or played with their weapons, getting ready for their guarding patrols. Everything seemed normal however, Tucker noted. The weapons seemed clear for defending, the teleportation grenades were carefully hidden under Caboose's bed, and the room was relatively fine.

"Hey, Wash…" he said, "Ready?"

"Yeah," he replied with a slight tone of annoyance.

"..." Tucker was silent for a moment, "I feel like something's different in the room."

Washington yawned and waved a hand, "Theta says everything's the way we left it."

"Yeah," Carolina replied, "Beta says the same. Just get ready for patrol, alright?'

Tucker looked at an armor module on the table, as it was seemingly unfamiliar. With a confused look, he pointed to it, "Wash, is this you're EMP unit?"

"Yeah?" Wash raised an eyebrow, "Why do you ask?"

"Hmmm, no reason," Tucker frowned, "I really feel like something is missing or outta place."

Wash and Carolina looked at each other.

Wash sighed with irritation, "Tucker, I'm really glad you're getting more observant and more secure about things, but everything is and will be fine. Trust me."

-0-0-0-0-0-

 _In the following week…._

Carolina, Tucker, and Caboose stood in the middle of a dark warehouse in the middle of the night, facing off against a yellow-gray man.  
"Wash!" Carolina growled, "What the hell are you doing?!"  
Tucker shouted back, "This isn't like you! Wash, you said to me to trust you!"  
The other Freelancer looked up with an expressionless, masked face, lifting his rifle and summoning his knives.  
"I should have done this a long time ago…"

 **BANG!**

* * *

Hello all! I'm glad people are still reading this; it's an awesome feeling knowing that someone enjoys your work! I felt like I said this before, but I have no plans on giving this fanfiction up and will continue and perhaps even end it (but that'll be whenever the actual RWBY show ends). Of course, you all know this, but the updates are pretty slow and will unfortunately remain slow. Schoolwork, original works, writer's block, and personal projects hold me back quite a bit, you see. Again, thanks for your persistence on uploading this (the whole reason I decided to edit and upload), thank you for criticisms and reviews, and I will see you all later!


	16. Chapter 16: Trouble in Vale's Town

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own RWBY, Red vs. Blue, or any of its characters**

 **Note** : I will be using-0-0-0-0- as a scene break

Hello, everyone! Back at it again! But after reading this chapter, there are some slightly serious things I put down after you read this chapter. Feel free to read or not read it, but it is mostly just concerning small things you probably don't know about this fanfic and a thing about one of my personal projects that's been keeping me busy. But that's beside the point right now! Go ahead and read this chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 16: Trouble in Vale's Town**

"What the hell?" Simmons exclaimed, looking at a book with a Beowulf on the front.

"I'm not even going to ask,' Grif ignored him and continued doodling a certain maroon soldier in stink lines and a pile of excrement next to him.

The two soldiers sat together.

"Grif, listen to me," Simmons continued, "There is a Grimm. That can f*cking possess things!"

"Yeah? So what?" Grif said in a bored tone. He put the nearby book over his helmet to cover his eyes to sleep.

"'Yeah, so what?!'" Simmons exclaimed, slapping the book out of the orange soldier's face, "That means any one of us can be possessed!"

A female voice cleared her throat behind them. Weiss folded her arms and grimaced at the two.

"Can I borrow that already?" the heiress pointed at the book on the floor, picking up gently and gesturing towards it.

"Oh, sorry, Miss Pompous," Grif replied in a sarcastic voice, "Go ahead."

"It's no wonder why people call you lazy," she scoffed, taking the book. But before she left, she went up to the maroon soldier and pointed to a phrase in Simmon's book. "And for gods' sake, read this sentence before I get an aneurysm." And with that, Weiss stormed off towards an empty table.

Simmons looked into the book and read aloud, "Fortunately, Geists, though formidable and able to possess a number of inanimate objects as well as dead material, cannot possess living beings such as humans, living plants, and animals… ooooh."

"Nice paranoia there, Simmons," Grif yawned, then shouting across the room, he yelled, "Lazy's a compliment, Weiss! ...OW!" A pencil, almost launched at the speed of sound, nailed Grif's helmet, knocking him onto the library floor.

"...owwww," Grif finally moaned.

"Fatass," Simmons muttered.

-0-0-0-0-

Bang!

"Ha! How was that you dirty Blue?" Sarge scoffed, "Good shot, I'm I right?"

Sarge and Tucker stood on the concrete floor of the shooting range, practicing their shots on still, holographic targets. However, Sarge's accuracy was not exactly the most proficient.

Tucker had to facepalm, "You hit everything, but the target… How the hell did all your shells miss a still target!?"

Sarge only straightened himself, "Ah! But that's where you're wrong! You see, with all these shots I put around the target, the target knows it can't go anywhere!"

"It's a still target! It's not going anywhere!" The aqua soldier sighed and unsheathed his hard light sword, "Let a swordplay foreplay master show you how it's done!" Tucker aimed his pseudo-keyblade towards a holographic, teal target and sent out a beam of ice. Upon connecting to the bullseye, frost and snow instantly formed around it, ensnaring the already-still target in place.

"How irrelevant!" Sarge shouted.

"What the fuck? How was that worse than your shots? I swear to fucking Christ, Sarge, you're the liability of our team!" Tucker exasperated.

"The target was already standing still!" Sarge fired back, "Using ice was totally unnecessary and a waste of ammo!"

Tucker stepped forward, "Me? A waste of ammo? And what about your shots!?"

Sarge stood up to the soldier, like a general to a subordinate, "I'll tell you right now that my bullets were more tactically advantageous than your beam of Christmas wonderland!"

"They're called shells, Sarge," Tucker argued.

There was a silence between the two.

"This is war, you filthy Blue." Sarge lifted his shotgun.

Tucker instantly placed down his Bubble Shield, "What are you gonna do, Sarge? Shoot me?"

"Those are famous last words, dirty Blue!" Sarge shouted.

"Woah, woah, woah!" shouted a calm, yet nervous voice, "Let's all put down the guns everyone."

They turned and found a familiar green-clothed boy, with SMGs on his hips.

"Oh, sup Ren," Tucker replied, deactivating his Bubble Dome.

"Yo," Sarge saluted, "Neutral, I see!"

Ren tilted his head in confusion, "What?"

"Green, the color most neutral on the color spectrum! Red for the best side and Blue for the worse side," Sarge laughed.

The Beacon student thought for a moment, "But it's Red vs Blue, right? If so, should the color green not be aligned with Blue-"

Tucker instantly went up to him to cover his mouth, hissing, "Just go with it. You do not want to be in this fight!" To which Ren nodded and gave him a thumbs-up.  
"So, what are you doing here, Greenie?" Sarge put his boomstick down, without setting the safety on. Tucker, opposite of the warmongering Red, deactivated his blade, now curious about why Ren came alone into the range.

"Actually, your friend asked me to get you. Carolina seemed intent on something that concerns you Reds and Blues," Ren thought for a moment. "Also, she told me that if you didn't, and I quote, 'bring their lazy assholes over, I will personally kick them for you.'"

"Alright, alright, we get it. We'll get a move on." Tucker groaned and began to walk back to their dorm, "Thanks, Ren. We'll see ya around."

As Sarge followed suit, Ren bowed to both of them, "It's a pleasure assisting you."

After they reach out of earshot of Ren, Sarge whispered to Tucker, "What a pushover, that kid. Too polite and not that rough."

"At least he's got something that makes him better than you," Tucker rolled his eyes.

"Oh?" Sarge replied in a childish, sarcastic tone, "And what pray tell is that Master Tucker?" The Red leader laughed at his own joke.

The aqua soldier waited for a moment, "Fucking mental stability, while all you have is being completely fucking mental."

"Can you guys be quiet?" Carolina poked her head out the door, "C'mon in, almost everyone but Wash is here."

"WhEre iS Wash!?" Caboose exclaimed, poking his head out the door as well. A pink-plated arm and a brown hand grabbed Caboose back into the dorm.

"Yeah, where is that Freelancing bastard?" Sarge grumbled, "And here I thought he was a punctual and military man…" The Red soldier walked into the room and announced the reappearance of the Blue enemy to the Reds, which they all groaned. Caboose did a cheer.

Carolina rolled her eyes, "Wash is attending to some business with the Headmaster. I'll fill him in when he gets back. In the meanwhile, we have a place to check out. You know those White Fang guys? Well, we got a heads-up about where they might be based."

"Ooo," Caboose awed, "What does that mean?"

"That means more work," Grif groaned flatly, "And maybe some more fighting…"

"Alright! Let's do it, men!" Sarge cheered, racking his shotgun.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Tucker halted them, "Carolina, where'd you get this source?"

"Wash went to a police station and had a little chat with them…" Carolina thought for a moment, "And a little hack."

"There it is," the aqua soldier shrugged, "Alright, so what? Are we infiltrating this place?"

"Places," Carolina clarified, "But yeah, infiltration, search for points of interest or intel, and report to the local authorities and Ozpin. We'll split up into two teams."

"Question," Simmons, seated on a bed, raised his hand. Everyone turned to him.

"Why are we doing this?"

-0-0-0-0-

Roman sat alone in a prison cell, quietly humming to himself….

" _God is this fucking boring. But I have to wait out a few more weeks huh?"_

The orange-haired criminal sighed and muttered to himself in the dark abyss of the chamber, "I wish something interesting would happen already."

"I can arrange that, Roman Torchwick," replied a distorted voice.

Roman raised his eyebrows and curved his mouth into a smile, "Is your escort gone?"

"And the cameras are disabled," replied the distorted voice.

Roman thought to himself and checked his scroll, a device he managed to sneak in. He pressed a camera app and watched with amusement.

The cameras showed an armored figure standing in front of his cell and a guard completely out of earshot.

"I've hacked the microphone on the camera as well," replied the voice again, "No one will hear our conversation."

"I can tell," Roman snickered, "I can't hear a thing on this Scroll. Alright, my friend. I assume you want in? I'm going to need some proof, capisce?"

"Don't worry, I'm about to give it to you. All I need is the location of the hideout."

The prisoner laughed, "And what makes you think I'm just going to give it to you? Huh?"

There was a silence, one that was tense yet sinister.

Finally, the voice replied, "I'll get it done. Sooner than you think. I'll even send you footage of what's to come. Then you'll tell me, yeah?"

"Sure, thing pal. But we'll see," Roman snickered again, "Tata, for now."

-0-0-0-0-

"Seriously, why are we even doing this?" Simmons asked again, placing his pistol into his holster.

"I have to agree with Simmons here," Grif replied, putting his Grifshot against his chair, "It's not our fuckin' problem."

Sarge grunted in agreement, placing his shotgun on his back, folding his arms.

Carolina sighed and put her hand to her mask, "Because we owe them for saving us and taking us in."

"Is that it?" Doc replied, "I mean, I am grateful. But we already helped them on multiple occasions. And risked all of our lives."

"But, but, but," Caboose stuttered, "The Rubies are friends. I want to be good friends."

Tucker stepped forward, "If you don't want to help, then we'll do it ourselves! I, for one, appreciate fucking friends right now. We don't need a reason to help them."

"..." The Reds and Blues looked at each other, then all saying, "Its Professor Peach, isn't it?"

"Shut up!" Tucker shouted, "I'm being serious too!"

"Too," Grif echoed.

There was a silence. Carolina, Tucker, and Caboose stood near the door, their weapons ready. Finally, Lopez stepped forward, carrying his exoskeleton weapons and gave them a thumbs-up.

Donut and Doc looked at each other and nodded, equipping their weapons and standing up as well.

Sarge sighed, "You guys know I thirst for the blood of my enemies and hunger for the bones of my foes and-"

"We fucking get it," Tucker said flatly, "C'mon over here."

Sarge grumbled at being ordered by Tucker but marched over regardless, "Simmons, liability, get over here."

"Is that my name now? Liability?" Grif exclaimed, "What the fuck?"

"Just stand up already, fatass," Simmons rolled his eyes and marched over to his leader.

"If I'm a fatass," Grif retorted, standing up slowly, "Then, you're a fucking kissass, Simmons!"

"What'd I miss?" Washington replied. They, except Carolina, jumped at the sight of their forgotten friend. Washington leaned on the doorway, waiting for a response. Though, none came and he let out a little chuckle.

"Sorry, had to check in on some things. Theta already informed me. Are we ready?" Washington said in a rushed voice.

The Reds and Blues looked at each other and nodded, "Let's do this," Tucker replied strongly.

-0-0-0-0-0-

"So what will happen if we sniff a whole bunch of Fire Dust, Wash?" said a radio Grif.

"I believe we can breathe fire until the Dust runs out but burn out your insides. What do you think Wash?" Simmons said in the radio.

"Guys!" Washington shouted into the radio, "The radio is for tactical and important things only! Stop using it for stupid shit!"

There was a slight silence, before Grif replied, "Sheesh, it's like Omega possessed you."

Over the radio, the dark voice of Omega spoke up, "Trust me, I did not."

Team WTCC looked at the dark warehouse in anticipation. The night sky appeared young and city-like as Vale's night owls came to life. However, around this warehouse, the lights were dim and the atmosphere was silent.

"Don't worry," Washington said in a monotone voice, "It looks clear, and there are four of us instead of two. We got this."

Carolina looked at them all, her hammers ready, and told them encouragingly, "Let's go this."

"The other Reds and Doc were currently infiltrating another warehouse together on the other side of town," said the voice of Alpha.

Washington nodded, "Everything's going to plan. Let's stack up on this door."

The four walked towards the steel door

Tucker laughed, "Like how I stack up on that pus-"

The gray and yellow Freelancer looked at Tucker with a serious look.

"Sorry," Tucker replied.

Tucker and Carolina took one side while Caboose and Washington took the other.

"Hear anyone?" Carolina whispered to Washington, "Beta says bio-scans show nothing."

The Freelancer nodded, "Sounds empty. Shall we?"

"I got this!" Tucker went up and raised his foot against the door.

"Breaching! Breaching!" Washington shouted and Tucker slammed his foot into the steel door… Unfortunately, Tucker's foot bounced off the door and only reverberated sound across the entrance.

"Fuck," Tucker complained. He clutched his foot while jumping in pain, "I think I stubbed my toe, guys!"

"Goddammit, Tucker," Washington groaned, "Carolina?"

Immediately, Carolina's hammer slammed into the door with the power of thousands of Newtons. The door completely fell off its hinges and it even was bent about 45 degrees.

"Thanks… I guess," Tucker said to Carolina. The Freelancers walked passed him and into the warehouse, moving at a tacticool pace and checking for corners. Whatever that means.

"We could have tried the knob…" Caboose replied helpfully.

"Erm, let's just go," Tucker told this fellow blue, walking inside.

The warehouse had a single light on, a light bulb hanging by a thin wire, illuminating a single clearing in the room. Shelves along the walls had boxes and containers in them.

Tucker poked at one with his sword and finally sliced it open. To his dissatisfaction, he found a frightened rat, which betrayed his expectation of a bomb or deadly contraption.

"Yo, Wash, I got nothing here!" Tucker shouted.

"Same," the yellow and gray soldier replied in a quiet voice.

Carolina looked back at her fellow friend, "Looks like intel was off."

"Yeah…" Washington muttered, then soon after that he said, "Hey everyone. I may have found something. Come over here."

Tucker raised an eyebrow and looked at Carolina, who had her back turned to him as she walked to the center of the warehouse under the light bulb. Soon, Tucker shook his head and approached Washington. Caboose soon followed suit, his assault rifle close.

"Hey, Wash, you found something?"

A sudden wave of electricity immediately flowed out of him, Theta's colors erupting into a certain device, which deactivated their armor and A.I.

"Oh! Jeez, Washington!" Tucker jumped and shouted, "You scared the shit outta me! A little warning next time!"

"Umm, Tucker…" Carolina replied with a struggling voice, "I can't move…" The blue Freelancer appeared frozen, her armor completely locked.

"It's a trap!" Tucker shouted and turned around to find nothing. His sword shone with anticipation and confusion.

"Wash? What are you doing with that gun?' Caboose questioned.

Tucker turned around and widened his eyes. Washington's knives floated above him menacingly and his rifle was pointed straight at the three.

"Wash?" Tucker replied carefully, "What are you doing?  
"Surviving," Washington said with a serious tone, "You can say I got higher friends in higher places."

"Okay," Tucker laughed slightly, "Great prank, Wash! I get it! Haha! Very funny! You scared me for a moment-" He walked towards him. Washington pulled the trigger.

"Ow!" Tucker exclaimed, clutching his shoulder, "Dude!"

Their radios crackled to life, but only just.

Carolina grunted, "Wash! What the hell are you doing?"

Tucker nodded, "This isn't like you! Wash, you said to me to trust you!"

"Wait!" the crackling voice of Donut came through their radios, "What's going on?"

"Is Washington mad about that Fire Dust thing?" Grif answered through the radio, "Why is this thing so crackling?"

"Has he been possessed by a Geist?" Simmons asked in a panic.

"I don't think so…" Tucker replied, pointing his sword at Wash.

The Freelancer simply narrowed his eyes at him and replied, "I should have done this a long time ago."

He lifted his rifle again and fired. Though, Tucker rolled out of the way just in time. He took Carolina's hand and assisted in putting her behind cover. Caboose, fortunately, followed them.

"Has Omega taken over?" asked Donut in a worried, crackling voice.

"No, Wash just emped with Theta," Tucker replied, ducking behind a box. Bullets flew above him, the whistling of bullets echoed over his head, "Plus he can only handle one A.I. at a time."

"Tucker," Carolina replied, struggling to move.

"What!?" Tucker shouted, as more bullets ripped above his head. Washington's knives poised threateningly above him as he silently moved closer.

"You're gonna have to fight him…"

Floating knives forced the aqua soldier towards a new box, ducking from the bullets once again.

"Shit," Tucker groaned, "Here we go…" He leaped over the box, his sword shining with determination.

* * *

Back everyone! How are all of you doing? I'm doing alright, I guess.

Though to be completely honest, this chapter was a bit of a struggle for me. It is getting harder to bring myself to even write this in the first place. Of course, I have no plans on stopping! But as I said before, I can be quite busy. And now, I may be even busier due to a personal project of mine which I sort of mentioned: to actually publish a new original book that may hit the shelves soon. And right now, it is my job to make sure that "may" turns into a "will." Welp, that's my shameless plug...

But in terms of quality and story, that original story is SO MUCH better than the story you are actually reading right now because this was one of my stories with actual investment and storyline... So yeah, here's the truth about me writing this story. I went into this thinking I was soooo invested in this. I planned on even updating this every two weeks or so and used this to establish myself as a writer. But I never truly planned out how the story was going to go. Plus, my lazy ass decided to fuck over the schedule because it was difficult to even think of ideas, which lead to postponing writing, editing, and uploading to much later dates.

However, because of that, I am much more invested in writing original stuff and not limit myself to the story of RWBY and RvB. So there. Again, do NOT take this as a sign that I'm leaving this story. Because I'm not. And I might even make some more fanfiction. And I won't stop... Not until I've at least finished this… Especially since this was my launchpad into "professional" writing and communication between fellow readers/writers.

So anyway, I thank you always and genuinely for your gracious and generous support.  
Please critique my stories as I always appreciate ways to make this story more interesting. And with that, I will see you later!


	17. Chapter 17: Washing out the Warehouse

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own RWBY, Red vs. Blue, or any of its characters**

 **Note** : I will be using-0-0-0-0- or a horizontal line as a line break

Hello, everyone! Chapter 17 is here! My book is also coming very soon! Updates, information, and point of contact will be put in my concluding notes. Anyways, we left off with a Washington betrayal with an incapacitated Carolina, Caboose, and Tucker. Let's see where this goes, shall we? Sit back and please enjoy reading! See ya at the bottom!

* * *

 **Chapter 17: Washing out the Warehouse**

"Caboose, stay behind cover no matter what!" Tucker jumped into the fray to face Washington, slamming his palm to the ground to create a bubble shield.

All the Blue soldier got was a disappointing beep, to which he mentally facepalmed himself. Tucker, due to such ignorance, ended up getting hit by Wash's stray bullets across his shoulder. He dived back behind cover in an embarrassing, short defeat.

"Tucker," Carolina gritted through her teeth, "What the hell are you doing?"

"I forgot about the emp thing, alright?" Tucker replied irritatedly, "Lemme think-"

"Tucker, your right!" Carolina shouted.

The aqua soldier rolled to the left and just dodged a wickedly straight knife, which was pointed at his throat.

"You're going to have to think faster, Lavernius Tucker," Washington muttered darkly, watching Tucker run a large circle around him.

"Goddammit, Wash!" The blue team trooper shouted. He prepared his sword blade to fire an energy beam, turning sharply to aim at the former Freelancer. The former allies of the Reds and Blues.

"Eat ice!" Tucker shouted, firing a beam of blue straight at Washington. The gray and yellow soldier closed his eyes, lifting his arms. Tucker witnessed the bright ray of frost connect, frost encapsulating Washington. Snowy, cold vapor filled the air, like a fog that hid a monster.

"Ha!" Tucker laughed, "Freelancer, my ass! Looks like you've lost your touch, biatch!"

"Think again, Tucker."

Washington stepped out from behind the remnants of ice, shaking off bits of ice off his shoulder.

"You gotta be fucking kidding me," Tucker slumped forward and groaned.

Washington raised his rifle and fired a burst at the simulation trooper.

"Swish! Swish!" Tucker panted heavily, blocking or slicing the bullets with his pseudo keyblade. As amazing as Tucker felt, making hard light connect with high-velocity projectiles, his current situation was less than intended.

The former freelancer, however, continued to walk forward, suppressing Tucker in one spot; Tucker failed to find an opening… or an escape.

Finally, Washington charged. Tucker turned and raised his sword for a slash cutting down from Washington's helmet to his chest. However, Washington only saw this coming and blocked Tucker's counterattack, raising his gun horizontally to block the downward slash from the sword user. Sparks and tension radiated their energies off of each other as they stared each other down. Though it was quickly over, and upon blocking the assault, Washington quickly pressed his foot forward to Sparta kick Tucker onto the floor. The aqua armored soldier, on his back, tried to slash at the incoming Washington, but a heavy boot slammed into Tucker's sword hand. There was a slight cracking sound that erupted from Tucker's hand.

"Ack!" Tucker, in pain, let go of his sword helplessly. His weapon shut itself down upon losing connection to its user's hand, clattering harmlessly onto the concrete floor. Before Tucker realized that he disarmed himself by letting go of the sword, Washington smartly kicked the weapon away and pointed the assault rifle at Tucker's helmet. Tucker was surely dead.

"Hesitating to shoot, Wash?" Tucker chuckled nervously. He defiantly stared back at a cold-staring Washington. Tucker grunted in his uncomfortable position and tried to laugh, "What are you? A coward?"

 **BANG!**

The aqua soldier found a bullet-sized hole in his stomach, blood beginning to ooze from his back.

"Ha…" Tucker tried to remain calm, taking rapid breaths in and out, "Y-you shot me."

"Tucker!" The blue team member heard Carolina's yell from the other side of the warehouse. Unfortunately, Carolina's vision was impaired by her predicament, as she was forced to look the other way. Caboose watched from behind a tower of boxes, silent and afraid.

There was an agonizingly long silence.

"10… 9… 8… " Washington ticked the numbers off of his head aloud.

Tucker tried to smile behind his visor, "Why are you counting, you piece of shit?"

"Counting how long until you bleed out, Lavernius Tucker," Washington replied simply.

"I'm not dying that easily!" Tucker tried to slam his weak fist into the former Freelancer's leg. Only the cold orange visor stared back at him, seemingly emotionless.

Tucker's voice became more desperate after every pathetic strike, "We trusted you, you bastard! How could you?"

Washington reloaded his assault rifle and pointed the gun at Tucker's head, "Because I'm a soldier. I'm only following orders." The muzzle pressed against Tucker's visor, as he could see the dark abyss of the gun's barrel. He closed his eyes.

"Goodbye Captain Tucker."

"NOT ON MY WATCH!" shouted a gruff voice. Sarge raised his shotgun at Washington, as Donut, Simmons, Grif, Lopez, Doc, and Donut followed right behind him, bursting into the warehouse from the front door. Sarge nodded at Lopez, who then raised his dual turret-like machine guns. In a loud, robotic voice, the Spanish robot replied, "¡Suelta al pervertido!"

Washington contemplated for a moment and stepped off Tucker, lowering his gun and scoffing at the Reds and Doc, "You aren't getting me that easily."

"Fire, men! Fire!" The red general shouted. They all released a spray of rockets, bullets, and shells, which combusted into a fiery, cold mess of ice and fire. Mist and smoke simultaneously filled the warehouse, much like the earlier effect of Tucker's ice beam. This time, however, rather than a simple iceberg, a giant glacier enveloped Washington completely, trapping him in a prison of winter. Some of the ice began to melt due to the residue of the Fire Dust.

"Got him!" Simmons cheered, "Tucker are you okay?"

"I feel dead everywhere," Tucker replied weakly, as he continued to lose blood.

"Alright, Doc," Sarge mumbled, "Take a look at that dirt Blue and we'll secure the traitorous bastard."

"You're going to execute him on sight," Grif groaned, "Aren't you?"

"Desertion, stealing pudding cups, being Grif, and above all else traitorism is punishable," Sarge shouted, "By death!"

There was a dramatic silence between everyone, aside from the pained groans of Tucker, as he was getting dragged along by Doc.

"Or by public humiliation via singing terrible karaoke and tomato tossing." Sarge finished.

"Nice…" Tucker replied dazed, as Doc inserted a morphine syringe needle into him.

However, it was clear that Tucker was blacking out due to blood loss. Fortunately, the medic was already using his medical scanner and patching Tucker up with an antiseptic dressing.

 **-0-0-0-0-**

There was a sudden great cracking sound, forcing everyone to turn to the glacier in the center of the warehouse. Doc dragged Tucker behind cover incredibly quickly. His O'Malley voice came forth from his mouth, "Heads up, you ignorant fools!"

"Shit," Grif moaned, "We have to fight Wash again?"

"Looks like we ain't outta the forest yet, party boys!" Donut cheered worryingly.

"Men!" Sarge ordered, "Form a line and fire on my signal!"

An armored hand burst out of the ice like a zombie from its grave, soon bringing up the rest of the corpse.

"Fire!"

Even more ammunition was dispensed towards the traitor, but they soon took a closer look.

"Umm, guys, what's that blue thingy that's in front of Washington?" Doc asked with a nervous expression.

"Mierda..." Lopez muttered, lowering his weapons

One by one, they all stopped firing, despairing at the sight before them. Similar to a previous enemy, Washington held in front of him a blue hardlight shield.

"For fuck's sake! I don't want another goddamn Felix flashback!" Grif exclaimed.

"Where the hell did he get _that_ from?" Simmons shouted.

"Dang nabbit!" Sarge shouted, "Form a line again and open fire!"

"Permission to speak freely sir!" Simmons yelped, as Washington approached them menacingly, shaking off a bit of ice on his metal boot.

Sarge grunted and fired a shotgun shell, sending a spray of fire forward. Though, as impressive as it looked, the fire bounced off harmless off the shield.

"Would it perhaps be wiser to flank him?" Simmons suggested meekly.

"Nonsense!" Sarge shouted in a confident voice, as Washington finally let down his shield. Sarge ignored the Freelancer's sudden assault to speak to his clearly ignorant subordinate.

"You see, Simmons! Forming a line allows for the maximum firepower!"

As Sarge continued his speech on 16th-century war tactics, Washington charged like a rushing Roman chariot, first punching Grif in his crown jewels.

"OW! EVERY TIME WHY?"

After Washington kicked him to the side with a roundhouse, Lopez attempted to fire on him, to which he quickly rolled to the side and grabbed a nearby Donut, who struggled and failed to unlock this whip from his hip.

"Eep!" Donut squeaked, as the Freelancer brought the light red soldier as a hostage.

Lopez mumbled a curse in Spanish, unable to fire without hitting Donut. The robot and the Freelancer stared at each other in a standoff.

There was a sudden gasp, as Donut fell to dream world. It was then that Lopez realized that Washington was knocking out Donut with his iron-grip chokehold.

Washington then proceeded to launch the pink soldier at Lopez, colliding into him with such a force that there was a distinct metal crack.

Donut and Lopez laid out flat on the floor, one unconscious, the other paralyzed.

"¿Qué demonios rompiste esta vez?" Lopez groaned.

Doc, upon seeing the KO'ed soldiers and a scary Freelancer in action, decided to simply sit back behind the cover of a wooden crate and tend to an incapacitated Tucker.

"And, that's why forming a line is much more effective than 'flanking,'" Sarged nodded, finishing his lecture, "Now, as I was saying, form a line and fire on Washington! … Wow, I always knew that state would be traitorous, but that is a phrase that I never thought I'd say!"

"Unfortunately, it's a phrase that's never going to happen." A blur of an orange visor swept up behind Sarge with seemingly malicious intent behind that mask, "You're already dead, Sarge."

"What-" The Red captain face planted into the concrete floor, a heavy boot on his back.

"Sarge!" Simmons attempted to raise his rocket pistol, but he too landed mask first into the floor, knives digging into his armor.

"Owww…." Simmons moaned before blacking out.

 **-0-0-0-0-**

Washington glanced around the warehouse and nodded to himself, noting the still-alive, but out-of-action corpses around him. Unfortunately for him, Tucker remained alive, but Doc was soon knocked unconscious with the rest of the Reds and Blues. Not surprisingly, all it took was Washington walking over to Doc, as he fainted upon seeing the Freelancer. The only person still awake happened to be an aqua armored former Freelancer.

"Wash! You bastard!" Carolina, forced to be looking away from Washington, strained her voice, as her muscles were still trapped by the frozen armor.

Washington grabbed one of his floating knives out of the air and walked over to her, "Good thing I took you down first or else you would have been a much problem later, Agent Carolina."

"That's enough," said a female voice. There was a certain gun click.

Washington didn't look back, but under his mask, he smiled, "Are you my contacts?"

"Yep," said another voice, with a much more masculine demeanor, "And our boss seems to have quite the interest in you folks. You'll be coming with us."

Washington grunted, "This is nothing and can barely be counted as a proper test of my abilities. Not unless I kill them all." The shimmer of a knife reflected off of the single light bulb of the warehouse. A helpless aqua soldier was sprawn out before him.

"All it would take," Washington continued, "Is one stab."

The two (there were actually three) looked at each other curiously and nodded.

"No, that won't be necessary," said the female voice, "Our leader wants them alive."

Washington growled for a bit and brought his knives back into his assault rifle, "Very well then."

"Well, well," said the smug male voice, "That'll be four killers in the group then. The more the merrier or as I say it..."

Washington turned and found the figures of Emerald, Mercury, and another unknown girl in white, pink, and brown.

"The more the deadlier," Mercury finished.

"Long time no see, Agent Washington," Emerald grunted and scoffed, "Smart choice on which person to side with."

"I'm a Freelancer," Washington said seriously, slowly walking towards them, "I always pick the most righteous side. I still have questions though. Your ally-in-prison was not able to give me much in the way of what your cause is fighting for."

"Come," Emerald said, almost ignoring Washington's short introduction, "We have much to talk about."

Carolina screamed again, thrashing against her armor, as Washington stepped away, walking alongside two, plus an unknown girl, previously combat-engaged opponents.

Before the four left the warehouse, Washington looked back and made a scoffing sound.

"Goodbye, Carolina. May we cross paths again, so I can finish the job."

 **-0-0-0-0-**

Cinder waited in another warehouse, gazing at the cargo crates of Dust around her. She looked at her fingernails and sighed.

"What is taking those idiots so long?"

The woman opened her scroll and continued to gaze at the new access points.

"Patrols, student records, airship schematics… I have all of those already…" Cinder took a breath and heard the door open. She quickly put down her Scroll and looked up, "Welcome back you two, where is the new addition?"

"He is with the mute," Emerald bowed, "As you requested, Agent Washington is

going to be working with the White Fang operation."

"He sounds like a cushy Atlas soldier by the way," Mercury yawned and sat down, placing his legs on the table, "Uptight, strict, and sounds like he's on a higher pedestal than he is."

Cinder delicately walked over to Mercury and smiled, "Now, now Mercury, we cannot rule out the possibility of this man's power. After all, with his technological prowess and skills as a warrior, he will no doubt be a useful member of the team."

Emerald looked to the side with a spiteful look but smiled innocently when Cinder looked over.

"In any case," Cinder continued, "I'm sure for now the White Fang can find something for him to do." She turned to look into the darkness, curving her lips into one of a clever smile, "Then, we shall see how useful he is."

She beckoned her disciples to follow her, ready to return to the school, "And hopefully, we'll be able to obtain all the other ones too. All it will take is a little convincing."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Chapter 17 is finished!

Now I can talk about "Chance Encounter!" The title of my project is finally released to the public! Here's a shameless plug (and probably/hopefully the last one in this story): I have/can/will probably put more information about "Chance Encounter" on my Twitter ((insert "at" symbol here because fanfiction doesn't let me) IkigaiStudios) but in short, writing, editing, and formatting are done! All I have to do is wait for my artist to finish her designs, and the book will be done and set! I am planning on putting it out for pre-order and releasing it on Halloween, but there may some complications and delays. But it would be great timing, wouldn't it? Fingers are crossed and prayers are sent! (And by the way, I also check my Twitter fairly frequently so you can probably contact me there if isn't you strong suit)

So, that's actually about it. I do not have much information to talk about after that. Oh, I do have one thing:

Thank you for reading and I mean that seriously. I would have never been exposed to a public audience if it weren't for this website. Not to mention that I have to mention you guys for dropping in to read my little fanfiction as opposed to the hundreds and thousands of other far more entertaining stuff out there. I still question how my antisocial self managed to get a shit ton of people (a shit ton to me) to follow and/or favorite my story or me as an author. I don't know how it happened or why, but thanks to you all, my confidence in my writing has soared. I hope that you guys will continue to support me, as I all can do is dish out stuff to entertain you as thanks. But from the bottom of my very soul, I thank each and every one of you. Leave a critique and I'll see you next time. Take care, everyone!


End file.
